It All Leads Up To This
by huddysmyvicodin
Summary: Follow up to "Our Favorite Mistake" and "Prepare For Complications". House and Cuddy adjust to Emma growing up along with various other obstacles in their life together. I changed my name, but it's still the same story! Huddy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back faithful readers! If you haven't yet, you should probably read "Our Favorite Mistake" and "Prepare for Complications" to clear up any confusion. All obvious characters belong to David Shore & Co. but all new characters are mine. Throughout this story there will be medical as well as grammatical mistakes, I am going to apologize in advance, please ignore them and focus on the content of the story. House will also most likely be OOC at times because I love fluffy Huddy just as much as the next fan girl. Okay, enough rambling, please enjoy my new story and review at the end.**

**Chapter One- Surprise!**

"Daddy no go!" Nineteen month old Emma House screamed at her father. House sighed and ran his hand across his face. Emma has been dealing with separation anxiety for the past month, she cried when Cuddy left this morning and now she is about to have another breakdown.

"Look kid, I have to go." Emma's ocean blue eyes became glassy with tears. House felt horrible, he would stay home with her, but he is knee deep in a new case. "Daddy has to help sick people; you want Daddy to do that right?" Emma sniffed and latched on harder to House's leg. House knew there was nothing left to do but bribe Emma. "Emma, if you let Daddy go and be a good girl for Marina today, I will give you all the yummy lollipops from the clinic." Emma immediately let go of her father and contemplated the deal. _I know that look Emma; I have seen it on your mother several times. You are going to give in right about…now! _

"Okay Daddy," House grinned at Emma, although she is only just shy of turning two, her knowledge of the world around her is remarkable. The doorbell rang and Emma toddled over to the door, but became frustrated when she couldn't reach the door. House let out a small chuckle and went over to let Marina in. "RINA!" Emma shouted happily at the sight of her nanny. Satisfied that Emma was distracted by the nanny, House grabbed his keys and quickly left.

"Hey House are you busy this weekend?" Wilson said as soon as House walked into Princeton Plainsboro.

"Maybe it depends on what pointless wedding crap my fiancé has planned, why?"

"I am putting together a surprise baby shower for Kim on Saturday; I want you, Cuddy and Emma to be there."

"I thought only women went to baby showers Wilson. Are you sure you want me there? I might say a lot of fat jokes and make your wife uncomfortable."

"It's not my fault if my wife wants to kill you after the shower is over, but I do want you guys there, you and Cuddy are my closest friends."

"Take it up with the warden, I have a case." House limped into Cuddy's office. Kim's replacement immediately stood up and blocked the door.

"I'm sorry Doctor House but Doctor Cuddy is busy, you can't go in there." House narrowed his eyes at the temporary secretary and put his best angry face on.

"Look Chesty McBreasty, I know you are trying to impress Cuddy right now, but I assure you what I have to say to her is very important." The secretary acquiesced and sat back down at her desk. House smirked at the secretary and opened the door to Cuddy's office.

"I see you got past my guard," Cuddy said. House rolled his eyes,

"That girl is an idiot, all I had to do was say I had something important to talk about and she let me in."

"She is new; it took Kim six months to stand up to you. Plus, she is going to be gone once Kim gets back from maternity leave."

"Speaking of the whale, Wilson is putting together a surprise baby shower on Saturday and was wondering if we wanted to go."

"And you are running this by me first? You must really not want to go."

"I thought that's what good fiancés do, communicate with each other." Cuddy tilted her head at the sudden behavioral change of House.

"House, I am not approving your experimental cancer treatment just because you ask me about our weekend plans. However, I would like to go to the baby shower, so if you see Wilson tell him we are available."

"Great, you go and I'll stay home with Emma."

"No, we are all going. Did Emma cry after you left today too?"

"She was about to, but after I bribed her she was fine."

"House, I thought we agreed we would talk to Emma instead of buying her new things."

"I didn't agree to buy her anything, I just need to steal all the lollipops from the clinic today and give them to her."

"HOUSE!"

"Cuddy I have a case, I didn't know what to do. It's not a big deal and stop saying that around Emma. It's annoying enough when you yell at me like that; Emma doesn't need to do it either."

"Fine, give her one lollipop and don't bribe her anymore, I don't want her getting used to getting whatever she wants." House's pager went off, putting an end to their conversation. House picked up the cane resting on an office chair and he limped out of Cuddy's office.

"Good morning angels! Have you heard about Wilson's dumb baby shower?" House asked while perusing the patient's chart.

"Yeah we all have agreed to go, are you and Cuddy going?" Thirteen asked.

"Cuddy is making me go, jaundice means the liver is shutting down." House went over to the whiteboard and added liver failure onto the list of symptoms.

"House, you are whipped, could be viral hepatitis." Foreman suggested. House scoffed,

"It's simple; I go along with whatever Cuddy does and I get sex. So if it means I have to suffer through two hours of a baby shower in order to get some from Cuddy I will do it. Start the patient on interferon, Foreman's right, the moron has hepatitis." The team dispersed, leaving House alone in his office. House went down to the cafeteria and saw Wilson.

"HEY WILSON!" House yelled from the entrance of the cafeteria. Everyone turned to look at House and then at Wilson who was bright red. House slid into the booth and grabbed a handful of Wilson's fries.

"House, what can I do for you besides stealing my food?"

"I was told by Cuddy that we are going to Kim's baby shower." Wilson chuckled at House's lack of enthusiasm.

"I take it the only reason you agreed to go was because Cuddy would withhold sex from you if you didn't." House grabbed the sandwich out of Wilson's hand and took a bite. "Thanks House, I really wanted to go hungry today."

"You need to lose a few pounds anyway; your ass is getting bigger."

"Deflect all you want House, the shower is at one." With that, Wilson swallowed what was left of the sandwich and slid out of the booth.

"Greg, can you grab the present while I put Emma in the car?" Cuddy yelled from inside Emma's room. House snatched up the brightly wrapped gift from the table, put the gift under his arm and walked out to Cuddy's car. Cuddy came out a few minutes later with Emma. Once Emma was strapped in, Cuddy climbed into the front seat. Within twenty minutes, House and Cuddy arrived at Wilson and Kim's new house.

"It's not too late to go home you know," House whispered into Cuddy's ear while waiting for someone to open the door.

"Shut up," Cuddy whispered back over a sleeping Emma's head. Wilson opened the door and stepped aside, allowing House and Cuddy to walk in.

"Hey guys, there is beer in the fridge and you can put the gift over there." Wilson pointed to a table stacked high with gifts. House set the gift down on the table and rejoined Wilson and Cuddy in the kitchen.

"Where is the whale?" House asked, receiving a smack across the chest from Cuddy.

"_Kim_ is with her mom getting a massage." Emma yawned and rubbed her sleeping eyes. Once Emma's eyes were clear, she visibly brightened at the sight of her Uncle Jimmy.

"'Cle Jimmy!" Emma squealed in a high pitched voice and she lurched out of Cuddy's arms. "Mommy down!" Cuddy obliged and carefully set Emma onto the floor. Emma walked over to Wilson and wrapped her arms around his legs. Wilson picked Emma up and swung her high into the air. Wilson neglectfully put Emma down after he heard the doorbell ring. Emma trailed behind Wilson, greeting Foreman, Thirteen, Taub and Masters at the door.

"Hey Emma!" Thirteen said with excitement. Wilson collected everyone's presents and step aside so the "ducklings" could come in. Thirteen picked Emma up and carried into the living room where everyone settled themselves in.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Wilson offered.

"Wilson grab me a beer will ya?" House said from his spot next to Cuddy on the couch. All of the guests nodded and Wilson excused himself to the kitchen. Wilson returned a few minutes later with arm full of beers.

"Wilson where are Kim's guests?" Masters asked.

"Her mom is treating everyone to massages so they will be coming along with Kim. In fact, they should be here any minute now." Emma's head popped up from her position in Thirteen's lap.

"Aunty Kimmy!" Emma squealed and looked to her parents for confirmation.

"That's right sweetie Aunty Kimmy will be here soon. Can you show everyone which gift is ours?" Cuddy asked Emma who nodded and bolted from Thirteen's lap, almost colliding with the gift table.

"Wait I think I hear something!" Chase said with his signature Australian accent.

"Of course you do Kangaroo Jack," House snarked.

"House, shut up, Chase is right, I heard someone pull into the driveway." Cuddy climbed over House, mindful of his bad leg, and peered out the window. "Wilson does Kim own a lime green Kia Soul?"

"Her mom does, quick everyone hide!" Wilson said, prompting everyone to scatter in different directions except for House and Wilson who were sitting on the couch pretending to watch the Yankee game.

"Hey honey," Kim said as she walked in the front door accompanied by five of her friends and what House assumed to be her mother. Kim walked over to where Wilson was sitting on the couch and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey House what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stand to be away from you for a single minute." House said sarcastically. Kim scanned the room with suspicion and noticed the gifts sitting on the dining room table.

"James what are these gifts doing here," Kim asked.

"SURPRISE!" Cuddy, Emma and House's team stepped out of their hiding spots. Kim's mouth hung open in shock and she looked from her friends to Wilson.

"Aunty Kimmy!" Emma shouted and ran to Kim demanding to be picked up not understanding it was impossible for Kim to bend down with her swollen abdomen.

"Emma come here," Cuddy ordered trying to avoid an awkward situation. Kim's guests helped themselves to drinks and snacks. Once everyone was settled in, Kim was asked to open presents.

"Dis one Aunty Kimmy!" Emma yelled, pointing to her own gift, a light blue box with a white bow on it.

"Emma, you can't order someone to do something." Cuddy lightly scolded her daughter.

"Pwease" Emma added much to everyone's amusement.

"Of course I'll open yours first sweetie. Can you go get it for me?" Emma toddled over to the gift table and tried unsuccessfully to reach her gift."

"Daddy, hewp pwease," Emma made a puppy dog face at her father.

"You heard the woman Wilson, help her!" House said to his best friend. Wilson reluctantly stood up, grabbed the present off the table and handed it to his wife. Kim opened it up to reveal some onesies and bottles.

"Thanks House, Cuddy and Emma." Kim moved onto the other presents, ultimately ending up with diapers from Foreman, a coach diaper bag from Kim's friends, a stroller from Kim's mom, a tiger mobile from Thirteen, baby bibs from Chase, and stuffed monkeys from Masters.

"Thank you guys so much for all of your gifts," Kim said following the opening of all of the gifts.

"Does anyone want any cake?" Wilson asked, bringing out a huge chocolate cake.

"ME!" House and Emma yelled at the same time. Cuddy smirked at the identical answers from her family. Wilson set the cake down on the table and asked Kim's mom to get the plates, cups and forks.

"Kim have you finished the boys' nursery yet?" Cuddy asked between bites of cake.

"Yeah, do you want to see it once you're done with cake?"

"Sure, I'm actually done now do you want to head upstairs?" Cuddy asked. Kim nodded and slowly got to her feet. Kim led Cuddy up the stairs and into the jungle themed nursery. "Aw, this is really cute Kim." Cuddy said doing a once over of the room. A mural of a jungle scene was painted on the walls, along with various stuffed animals surrounding the crib and on the shelves.

"Thanks James did most of the…" Kim's sentence was cut off by her taking in a breath and clutching her stomach. Cuddy immediately turned around and rushed over to her friend.

"Kim, are you in labor?" Cuddy frantically asked.

"I don't know, I think so." Kim whispered, still recovering from her contraction.

"WILSON! GET IN HERE NOW!" Everyone stopped talking at the sound of Cuddy's frantic tone. Wilson dropped his beer on the ground and sprinted up the steps two at a time arriving at Kim's side within seconds.

"We need to get to the hospital now." Cuddy stated.

**A/N 2: I hope everyone is excited for the upcoming birth of Kim's twins. Read and review for a new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the eleven reviews! I appreciate every single one of them. I am going to keep this short, so please enjoy the second chapter.**

**Chapter Two- Double Trouble**

"_We need to get to the hospital now." Cuddy stated. _Kim looked from Wilson to Cuddy with panic. Wilson rubbed Kim's back soothingly as another contraction pounded into her.

"Kim, you need to relax and take a deep breath." Wilson instructed.

"It is too early James, they are not ready yet," Kim said once her contraction was over.

"Kim, listen, eight months is normal for twins. They do not like to stay in there too long, they get squished. Now, we need to go to Princeton Plainsboro right away. Can you get up?" Cuddy asked. Kim nodded and slowly got on her feet. Cuddy and Wilson helped Kim waddle down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Kim's mom asked with concern.

"Kim is in labor, we are going to the hospital." Cuddy stated. House looked at her with confusion.

"We? Does that mean I have to go to?" House asked.

"Yes House, you are coming with," House sighed and stood up.

"Wait, what about Emma? I should really stay with her."

"I can baby sit her until you guys get back," Thirteen pitched in. House glared at her for helping Cuddy.

"Thank you, Emma would you like to go with Thirteen for a little bit? Mommy has to go to the hospital so Aunty Kimmy can have the babies." Cuddy asked Emma who was playing with the toys she brought. Emma looked up at Cuddy with a glee.

"Terteen! Yay!" Emma toddled over to Thirteen and jumped in her laugh. Cuddy smile faltered when she heard Kim wince in pain.

"Okay, come on House, we really should go." Wilson wrapped his arm around Kim and walked out the door.

"Cuddy do we really have to go? The baseball game is on and my leg hurts." Cuddy rolled her eyes,

"Your best friend is about to become a father, of course you are going. Plus, I DVR'd the game just in case."

"Fine, I guess we can go." Cuddy rolled her eyes,

"Well since I have your permission, let's go." Cuddy and House walked out of the house and jumped into Wilson's silver Volvo.

"What took you guys so long!" Wilson yelled and slammed on the gas.

"I was trying to find my way out of going, but Cuddy made me come." House whined and gripped the door handle as Wilson made a sharp right turn. Kim lapsed into another contraction while Cuddy was trying to calm her down.

"Shut up House! Kim take a deep breath! Wilson slow the hell down!" Cuddy ordered.

"Cuddy is more annoying than Kim and she's not even the one in labor." House whispered to Wilson.

"I heard that." Cuddy simply stated. Wilson made another sharp turn into the parking lot of Princeton Plainsboro.

"Jesus Wilson, I am never driving with you again." House, Wilson, Cuddy and Kim stepped out of the car.

"We need a wheelchair over here!" Cuddy barked at a nurse walking by. The nurse ran off in fear returning in seconds with a wheelchair.

"Thanks, my leg is really bothering me today." House said and sat down in the wheelchair. Kim flinched in pain and Wilson smacked House in the arm.

"House, you jackass, move!" Cuddy gave House a death glare, prompting him to get out of the wheelchair. Wilson gently placed Kim in it and wheeled her into the entrance of the hospital. Cuddy ran after Wilson with House limping behind Cuddy. Wilson punched the elevator button leaving House and Cuddy no choice but to sprint. Immediately after stepping off the elevator House, Cuddy, Kim and Wilson went to the labor and delivery wing of the hospital. Arriving at the nurses' station, Cuddy transformed full-on administrator.

"Page Dr. Douglas right away, tell him it's an emergency and put Mrs. Wilson into a maternity suite. Make sure that she is comfortable." The nurse at the station nodded in fear and anxiously pushed Kim into a nearby room.

"Cuddy, what is a maternity suite?" House asked with curiosity.

"If you ever went to a board meeting you would know that we ordered the building of 5 new luxury suites. Each of them has flat screen TV's, full access to a spa, and their own private cook." House's eyes lit up at every passing word.

"We should go in and see if Kim is all settled in." House said and took off as fast as he could to the room Kim was currently residing. Cuddy chuckled to herself, _House can definitely move fast when he wants to._

"Damn, what have I been doing in coma guy's room this whole time? I should have lunch in here from now on." House said with joy as he swung open the door of Kim's room. The nurse just finished hooking Kim up to a fetal monitor and subsequently left the room.

"But Cuddy and I will know where to look when we need you." Wilson said from his chair next to Kim's bed.

"Good point, how are you doing Shamu?" House asked.

"Just peachy except for the excruciating pain in my happy place," Kim snarked.

"You will get over it," House sat down and grabbed the bag of chips from his suit pocket.

"House where did Cuddy go?" Wilson asked.

"Cuddy is either scaring the crap out of someone or waiting for Douglas to get his senile ass over here. At this point I think it could be both." House popped a few chips into his mouth and snatched the remote out of Wilson's hand.

"Hey I was watching that!" Wilson whined and tried unsuccessfully to snatch the remote back.

"Wilson, it is a rerun of _The Hills_, you were not watching it." House and Wilson's bickering was interrupted by Cuddy and Dr. Douglas stepping into the room.

"Hi Kim, how are you feeling?"

"She is in labor you idiot, how do you think she is feeling?" House answered for her, but quickly shut up after the glares he received from Cuddy and Wilson.

"Thank you House, I had no idea how to answer that question without your help." Kim snapped. Dr. Douglas smiled uncomfortably,

"I am going to get the ultrasound machine, I will be right back." Douglas stepped out of the room and returned quickly with the machine.

"House and Cuddy could you excuse us for a few minutes, I don't think Kim wants you guys to see her cervix."

"I thought you said you were doing an ultrasound, I don't think the uterus is in her cervix, but obstetrics is not my specialty." House quipped. Douglas, who was never a fan of House, looked to Cuddy for help.

"I also need to do a vaginal exam to check for dilation, if you were an obstetrician you would know that." Douglas snapped.

"Oh snap!" House said and felt himself being pulled out of the room by Cuddy.

"Do you always have to be such an ass to Douglas? He is the best obstetrician in the state of New Jersey." House scoffed,

"Come on Cuddy, he knows that I just like screwing with people. Besides, I have pictures of him doing the nasty in his office with Lucy from accounting at last year's Christmas party. Douglas is my bitch for life."

"Seriously House, blackmail, you have to resort to blackmail? Can't you, I don't know, be nice to someone just because?"

"No one is nice to someone just for the heck of it; they always want something out of the deal."

"My god you are infuriating."

"That is no way to talk to your fiancé. What the hell is taking Douglas so long anyway?"

"He is probably taking the time to answer any questions Wilson or Kim has. I know patient care is a foreign concept to you, but some doctors actually take the time to listen to concerns people have."

"Ouch, insulting my crappy bedside manner, you really hurt me there Cuddles." Just then a somber looking Wilson came out of the room.

"Wilson what's wrong?" Cuddy asked with alarm.

"Douglas found signs of a placental abruption; he is prepping Kim for an emergency Caesarian section." Wilson started frantically pacing in front of House and Cuddy.

"That isn't too bad Wilson, everything will be okay." Cuddy tried to pacify Wilson's fears, but it was to no avail.

"ISN'T TOO BAD! SHE NEEDS AN EMERGENCY C-SECTION CUDDY! THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING!" Wilson shouted and continued pacing.

"Say something," Cuddy mouthed to House and gestured to Wilson with her head. House put his cane out in front of Wilson's face, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wilson, these things happen, you don't plan for them, but they happen anyway. The twins are going to be fine; people have C-sections all the time. Kim is going into surgery in about five minutes and she would want you to be there for her. So go change, scrub up and just hold her hand." Cuddy and Wilson stared at House in stunned silence.

"Thanks House," Wilson whispered and went to rejoin Kim in her room. Cuddy reached out and took House's hand in her own.

"That was really nice of you to say that to Wilson. I think that is exactly what he needed to hear right now." House awkwardly shrugged it off,

"Wilson only reacts when you rationalize it. We should go to the gallery; the surgery is going to begin any minute now." Cuddy let go of House's hand and followed him to the OB/GYN surgical observation deck. By the time they got there, the nurses were settling Kim in and getting the equipment ready for the surgery. Douglas came in five minutes later accompanied by Wilson. Wilson quickly made his way around the nurses to acquire the closest possible spot next to Kim.

"Okay Kim, I am injecting an epidural into your IV. This is so you won't feel any pain from the waist down." Douglas said from behind the curtain the nurses put up.

"Okay," Kim whispered. Douglas administered the drug and grabbed the scalpel. "James, where is my mom?" Kim asked.

"She is in the waiting room; they only allowed one of us into the operating room."

"Kim are you ready to begin?" Douglas questioned. From the gallery, House wrapped his arm around a shaking Cuddy.

"Yes, just don't tell me what you are going to do, just do it." Kim stated. House and Cuddy watched on the monitor as Douglas made the incision into Kim's bikini line. After ten minutes of careful maneuvers, Douglas extracted the first baby out of Kim. His cries echoed through the operating room.

"Five pounds 15 ounces," a nurse called out.

"Go see him James," Kim stated. Wilson stood up and walked over to his son.

"Hi Richard Gregory," Wilson said to his son with a gigantic grin on his face. From the observation deck, House watched his best friend greet his son for the first time with pure joy. Taking his eyes away from Wilson, House looked at Cuddy who was trying to hide the tears streaming cascading down her cheeks.

"I want that to be us," Cuddy mumbled.

"It will be," House kissed the top of Cuddy's head and tightened his grip around her. Back inside the operating room, Wilson let the nurses tend to his son while he returned to Kim's side.

"Alright, the second baby is coming out." Douglas was broken off by the cries of the other twin. Kim let out a joyful sob and buried her head in Wilson's chest.

"Five pounds 13 ounces," the nurse announced. Both babies were cleaned up and brought over to Wilson and Kim.

"Hi Richard Gregory and Daniel Terri, we are your parents," Kim cooed. All of the sudden the monitor attached to Kim started beeping. Wilson watched as Kim became ghostly pale and he carefully took the baby from her arms. House and Cuddy stood up and walked over to the glass.

"She's hemorrhaging! I need 2 pints of O negative stat! We are losing her!" Douglas yelled and frantically started to try and save Kim.

**A/N 2: Since I have been getting some positive and negative reactions about Kim, you guys decide whether she lives or dies. Review and tell me your answer! This is not a desperate attempt to get reviews; this is you guys letting me know your personal opinion on a character. Sorry, if House was OOC. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For those of you who have not heard, Lisa Edelstein (Cuddy) has quit the show. I am done with **_**House**_** after the season finale next Monday, but I will continue to update this story until I feel it is complete. It sucks, but as long as I keep getting reviews I will continue to upload new chapters. Thank you so much for the reviews and please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter Three- Oh So Happy**

"_She's hemorrhaging! I need 2 pints of O negative stat! We are losing her!" Douglas yelled and frantically started to try and save Kim. _

"DO SOMETHING!" Wilson screams in disbelief, _first Amber now Kim, this cannot be happening again._ Cuddy bites her lip in anticipation and slips her hand into House's. Kim is not just her secretary; she is slowly becoming one of her best friends. House looks from Cuddy to Wilson, he would never admit it to either of them but he actually likes Kim. She is the only woman besides Cuddy that can keep up with his banter and even throw back a descent insult every once in awhile. The nurse attaches the 2 units of blood to Kim's IV while Douglas tries to find and cut off the source of the bleed.

"I need a Kelly clamp and suction quickly," Douglas calls out and grabs a nearby clamp from a nurse. Douglas clamps off the artery and suctions the left over blood. Within seconds the constant beeping of the monitor stops and normal sinus rhythm is reestablished. Wilson lets out a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair.

"That was too close," Cuddy says and House nods solemnly. Douglas stitches Kim up and tells the nurse to bring her to her suite and the babies to the NICU for a routine checkup. House and Cuddy leave the gallery and meet up with Wilson in Kim's maternity suite.

"How is Kim doing?" Cuddy asks Wilson who was getting a soda outside of Kim's room.

"The nurses are setting her back up; Douglas said that she is going to be out for a little bit because of the massive blood loss in such a short amount of time. The twins were moved to the nursery until Kim wakes up. All we can do right now is wait." Wilson takes a big chug of his soda and starts pacing.

"Okay, that is good news right? I am going to call Thirteen and have her bring in Emma." Cuddy walks away and House turns his head to look at her ass.

"Seriously House?" Wilson asks in disbelief.

"What? I am allowed to check out my fiancé's ass if I want." Wilson shrugs and enters Kim's room holding a silent vigil until his wife wakes up.

"Hello?" Thirteen hesitantly answers the phone.

"Hi, it's Cuddy. I am wondering how Emma is doing?"

"I took her back to my apartment after you guys left with Kim. Has she had the babies yet?"

"Yeah, but she was rushed into an emergency C-section. Can you bring Emma to Princeton-Plainsboro? I promised that she could come to see the twins as soon as possible."

"Of course, Emma is sleeping now; do you want me to wake her up?"

"No, that is not necessary, Kim is resting and the babies are down in the nursery, nothing exciting is going on here. Can you please bring Emma in when she is awake?"

"Yeah, she went down about an hour ago, so she will probably be awake momentarily."

"Okay, I will see you soon then," Cuddy and Thirteen say their goodbyes and they hang up the phone. Cuddy then rejoins House and Wilson in Kim's room.

"Hey is everything okay with Emma?" Wilson asks with concern.

"Yeah, Thirteen took Emma back to her place and she is down for a nap right now. They should be here by the time Kim wakes up." Cuddy informs them.

"Thirteen's place, you mean the one with the sex swing in the living room and the porn on her DVR?" House asks with mock-innocence. Cuddy eyes widen and she immediately looks to Wilson for conformation.

"Relax Cuddles, I am kidding. I wish she had a sex swing in her apartment." House quips.

"You are a sick man House. Sick." Wilson looks away from House in disgust.

"Oh please Wilson you know it is true. Girl on girl action occurs nightly at Thirteen's. I hope you had Thirteen sanitize her place before Emma came over, that place has seen more action than a Las Vegas strip club."

"House, shut up," Cuddy snaps. House shrugs his shoulders and mouths "it is true" to Wilson over Cuddy's head. Cuddy slaps him on the chest.

"OW! Cuddy, you didn't even hear what I said." House whines.

"I don't have to, the horrified look on Wilson's face was enough," Cuddy replies.

"I didn't have time to eat lunch so Wilson go down to the cafeteria and buy me something. I want a Reuben; dry no pickles and a coke. Cuddy do you want anything? Wilson is buying." House asks Cuddy who rolls her eyes in response.

"In case you didn't notice House, my wife is currently unconscious and my twins are in the nursery hopefully sleeping. I do not have time to be buying you lunch." Wilson said.

"Wilson, would you like something from the cafeteria? Whatever you want, House will pay for it." Cuddy said and smirks at House who shook his head.

"You know what Cuddy? I would like some coffee and a salad." Wilson states. House and Cuddy leave the room and enter the cafeteria.

A half an hour later House and Cuddy return with a coffee and a salad for Wilson, as well as a salad for Kim who is now awake and alert of her surroundings.

"Hey Kim, how are you feeling?" Cuddy asks and steps over Wilson to hug her friend.

"Sore, where are the twins?" Kim asks.

"The senile old fart, Douglas, wanted to wait until you were up to bring the spawns in, idiot," House said.

"James can you go find Douglas and tell him to bring the boys down here?" Kim asks. Wilson nods and walks out of the room.

"What happened during the delivery? One minute I heard both of the babies crying and the next I wake up in this bed." Kim looks to Cuddy for answers.

"You had a hemorrhage which is not uncommon in emergency C sections. Douglas was able to find the source of the bleed quickly so there won't be any lasting effects." Cuddy explains.

"And the boys? Are they both okay?" Cuddy nods right away, the neonatal resident gave both Richard and Daniel a clean bill of health about twenty minutes ago. "Where is Emma?"

"Thirteen called about twenty minutes ago, they just left her apartment and will be here any minute now." Wilson and Kim's mom burst through the doors each wheeling in a basinet occupied by a sleeping baby. House watches Cuddy's and Kim's faces visibly brighten at the sight of the babies. Wilson takes Richard (House nicknamed him Dick which Wilson does not appreciate at all), and hands him to Kim. Kim's mom takes Danny and hands him over to House who backs away and points to Cuddy. Cuddy accepts Danny immediately and smiles over at House who rolls his eyes. At that moment, Thirteen and Emma come into the room.

"Aunty Kimmy!" Emma shouts and runs over to her Aunt.

"Emma, you have to be quiet, the babies are sleeping." Cuddy softly scolds her daughter. Emma looks confused for a second and then notices the new person in her mother and her aunt's arms.

"Babies!" Emma says with glee. House retreats into the far corner of the room, not wanting to get in the way of the excitement going on around him. Wilson looks to House who pops a Vicodin and watches Cuddy softly talk to the baby. "Mommy baby?" Emma asks with her brows slightly furrowed. It took Cuddy a second to realize what Emma was asking her.

"No honey, this is not our baby. Danny is Aunty Kim's and Wilson's baby." Cuddy knew the concept was lost on her barely two year old child, who just yesterday learned how to use a bendy straw.

"House, Foreman just texted me saying he might have found an interesting case. I am going to go check it out, do you want to come?" Thirteen whispers from her seat next to House.

"No, page me though, if the patient has an interesting symptom." House says, never keeping his eyes off of his daughter and fiancé. Thirteen leaves the room avoiding the babies and Kim.

"Hey House and Cuddy can I talk to you outside for a few minutes?" Wilson asks after receiving a nod from Kim. Cuddy glances over at Emma who is enamored with the baby in Kim's arms.

"Don't worry about the squirt Cuddles; she can't tear her eyes of Wilson's new sprog." Cuddy reluctantly passes the other twin off to Kim's mom and follows Wilson and House outside.

"After discussing this with Kim we wanted to ask if you guys could be Richard's godparents." Wilson says to the couple.

"I was wondering when you would get around to asking me this. The kid is named after me for crying out loud." House responds. Cuddy rolls her eyes and turns to Wilson.

"Thank you Wilson, we would love to. If you guys ever need a babysitter, House and I are always available." Cuddy says with a giant smile.

"No, no, no, I already have an evil demon spawn to look after and teach my sneaky ways too. I do not need to watch your offspring too. However in the event that you croak, I suppose I could take in your kid." House says.

"So I assume this is your way of accepting my offer?" Wilson asks with anticipation.

"Duh, Wilson, like I said you named the kid after my breathtaking self for a reason." House said like a teenage girl. Wilson throws his arms around House letting him know how grateful he is that House agreed to be Richard's godfather. House stiffens and refuses to hug Wilson back. Cuddy just stands back enjoying the look of pure annoyance on House's face.

"Wilson you have about three seconds before I make your children fatherless." House says in a low threatening tone. Wilson releases his grip on House immediately and pats him on the back. House recoils back and glares at Wilson, feeling overwhelmed with the emotions spewing from his best friend. Luckily, Wilson takes the hint and backs off, walking over to Cuddy and giving her a hug instead. One of the babies starts crying sending Wilson back into the room within seconds leaving Cuddy and House alone.

"That was a real nice thing you did for Wilson." Cuddy whispers and squeezes his arm.

"He did it for me, all I did is return the favor," House simply says, trying to downplay the situation. Cuddy notices this deflection and decides to leave it be for now, giving House a chance to work through and process the situation. She knows how much of a big deal it is for someone to trust House enough for them to want him to be a godfather for their kids.

"What if I am a crappy godfather or just uncle in general?" House asks in a weak voice.

"Oh House," Cuddy feels awful for House, she is aware of how bad his self doubt is, it is right up there with self destruction.

"I have never been an uncle before, what if I suck at it?" Cuddy takes House's hand in her own and gives it a squeeze.

"You are already a great father and being an uncle is even less work. Emma adores you and Wilson's boys will too." Cuddy reassures him. House takes it all in and catches Cuddy stare at Kim holding one of the twins with a hint of longing in her eyes.

"Cuddy, is there something you want to ask me?" House asks in a teasing voice, putting his own issues on hold for the moment. Cuddy tears her eyes away from the twins and gives House a confused stare.

"What do you mean House?"

"Oh come on Cuddy, you haven't been able to take your eyes off of Kim and the twins ever since we got here." Cuddy avoids House's analytical stare.

"I don't know I just see how happy they are and I want that feeling again. It has been over two months since my miscarriage, and I see how much Emma loves you…" Cuddy trails off knowing House will fill in the rest.

"Cuddy, are you implying what I think you are implying?" House asks.

"Greg, I want to start fertility meds…again," Cuddy mumbles, suddenly embarrassed. House freezes, _do I really want another child? I put this offer out on the table two months ago because I wanted to make Cuddy feel better after the miscarriage. I knew the meds would be brought up again, but I didn't expect it after two months. But wait, this was Cuddy, the woman I love more than anything. The woman who dragged me back from hell, the least I can do is give her another baby. Say yes! _House's mind screams at him.

"House if you want to put this off for a little bit I understand."

"No, I offered this option to you two months ago and you were not ready. Now you are, so let's do it. Be prepared Cuddles, the world is going to cower in fear when another Cuddy-House spawn is born."

**A/N 2: Okay that is the end of chapter three. When the fertility meds work do you want Cuddy to have a boy or girl? Let me know in your reviews! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I am going to completely ignore the season finale; it was like a slap in the face for all Huddy fans. Just a little warning, this chapter is going to be extra fluffy and OOC because I am so upset over whatever the hell "Moving On" was. Sorry, please enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter Four- Being a Mom**

"GREG!" Cuddy yells from the master bedroom.

"GWEG!" Emma yells after she hears her mother yell for her father. House cannot help but to smirk at the identical tone in his fiancé and daughters voices. He grabs his cane off of the couch and limps into the master bedroom. Emma is sitting on top of the bathroom counter watching Cuddy apply her makeup.

"How can I help you mistress?" House asks Cuddy.

"I want to do my last injection before I go to work." Cuddy has been taking hCG shots for the past two weeks after getting the green light from her OB/GYN.

"Okay," House brushes past Cuddy and digs in their medical supply closet for a needle and the vial of the hCG drug.

"Emma, do you want to watch Elmo in the living room?" Cuddy asks Emma, not wanting her to see her father shove a needle into her mother. Emma nods, Cuddy picks her up and carries her into the living room. Once Emma is settled, Cuddy comes back into the bathroom where House already drew up the correct dosage and is ready to administer the drug.

"Bend over," House commands.

"You have been saying the same joke for the past two weeks," Cuddy says while inching up her skirt and bending over slightly.

"And yet you still do exactly what I say," House says and rips open an antibacterial wipe.

"Remember when we did this last time?" Cuddy asks while House swabs the antibacterial wipe on her ass. House stops wiping and grabs the needle.

"Lisa it was yesterday," House states and plunges the needle into her ass.

"OW! I meant when you helped me with the IVF injections smart ass." House tosses the used needle into the biohazard container next to the garbage and turns to look at Cuddy.

"Of course I remember, only this time it will be better because it will actually work."

"Greg, you don't know that."

"If it doesn't then we can try again." Cuddy smiles and kisses House on the lips.

"Thank you," Cuddy whispers and wraps her arms around House slowly inching her way towards his ass.

"Is someone feeling a little frisky this morning?" House asks feeling her hands descend.

"Maybe, it might be the injections or maybe I just like teasing you." Cuddy squeezes House's ass and darts out of the bathroom.

"YOU EVIL CUNNING WOMAN!" House shouts hearing Cuddy's heels click in the other room. House walks out of the master bedroom and into the living room where Cuddy is grabbing her briefcase and coat.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Cuddy asks in mock confusion.

"No, I just wanted to know what the whole A-S-S grab in the bathroom was all about."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I have to go. I am already running late and I have a budget meeting at nine." Cuddy gives Emma a kiss on the forehead and kisses House on the cheek. After hearing the front door close, House looks down at Emma.

"Alright kid, I don't usually do this, but since Mother's Day is tomorrow we are going shopping." House says to Emma, although he knows she will not comprehend what he is saying.

Two hours later, House calls Wilson after he is unwilling to find the perfect Mother's Day gift for Cuddy on his own.

"House, where the hell are you?" Wilson says in annoyance.

"Relax Wilson it's only eleven, I still have another hour to kill."

"Your team has an important case; Foreman must have left at least twenty messages on your phone."

"Oh, I usually ignore Foreman's calls; those morons need to learn how to think for themselves without daddy holding their hand. Anyway, do you think Cuddy would like edible underwear for Mother's Day?"

"House! Is Emma with you?"

"No, I left her in the car,"

"HOUSE!" Wilson screams into the phone. Emma looks at House in confusion after hearing a strange voice come from House's phone.

"Oh calm down Wilson, I am not a total idiot. The spawn is with me in this god awful Hallmark store. Now, what can I get Cuddy? Lingerie?"

"The gift is supposed to be from a child House. Besides they don't even sell lingerie in Hallmark."

"Fine, what are you getting Kim?"

"Kim thought it was pointless to do Mother's Day since the twins are only two weeks old. Just get Cuddy some of her favorite flowers and sign the card saying it was from Emma. When you are done, get your ass back here before your fiancé chops off your balls and hands them to Foreman." House made a funny face and hangs up, handing the phone to Emma for her to play with.

"Okay Emma, let's get Mommy a card. Can you pick out one for me?" House points to the rows of cheesy cards he would not dream of giving Cuddy, but he knew she would appreciate the card if it came from Emma. House watches Emma toddle over to the choices and randomly grab a card at her eyelevel.

"Here daddy," Emma says and hands the card over to House, who does not even bother to look at it.

"Come on squirt let's go," House pays for the card and as he was leaving the phone in Emma's hand starts vibrating. House snatches the phone out of Emma's hand and flips over the screen ready to hit the ignore button. Instead, House notices the call is coming from their nanny Marina.

"Dr. House this is Marina. I tried calling Dr. Cuddy but I didn't get an answer. My daughter has the flu and I am unable to come today. I am terribly sorry." Marina says.

"That's fine," House says and hangs up the phone, "Emma do you want to come with me to the hospital? We can take lollipops from mommy."

"WOWWIPOP!" Emma's eyes widen and she frantically looks around her for the candy.

"You have to come with daddy to work to get it," House explains while he straps Emma into the car seat. Twenty minutes later House and Emma stroll into PPTH much to the shock of the nurses around them. House picks Emma up and walks into the clinic to grab two lollipops.

"Those are for the patients House," Brenda snaps, but looks at Emma and smiles.

"Put it on my tab," House says and takes the wrapper off the lollipop for Emma. "Is Cuddy out of her meeting yet?"

"Yeah, you have a case," Brenda says although she knows House does not care. Cuddy hears the familiar thump of House's cane and prepares herself to yell at House for being late. However, Cuddy's eyes soften at the sight of House carrying in their daughter.

"HI MOMMY!" Emma shouts and lurches out of House's arms.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing here?" Cuddy grabs Emma from House's hands and sets her down on the ground.

"Marina's daughter has the flu and she was unable to babysit today. So, we went shopping and then we came here." House mumbles. Cuddy nods with understanding,

"Emma are you going to help daddy with the sick people today?" Cuddy asks her daughter who nods her head really fast.

"Come on squirt, Foreman is probably having a coronary right about now." House says and holds out his hand for Emma to grab. Cuddy watches House and Emma walk out of her office hand in hand with a huge grin on her face.

"Emma?" Thirteen asks when House and Emma walk into the conference room.

"Terteen!" Emma says and toddles over to Thirteen demanding to be picked up.

"House where have you been, we have a case." Foreman says refusing to acknowledge Emma's presence.

"Thanks to your twenty voicemail messages I know that. Unfortunately our nanny had a little problem this morning forcing me to bring in the kid. Don't worry; the spawn will help us diagnose our patient. So, what are we dealing with today?"

"Patient presents with fever, slight cough, joint pain, yellow eyes and rash." Taub chimes in. House writes the symptoms on the board while Thirteen picks Emma up.

"Could it just be the flu?" Taub asks. House rolls his eyes, takes a toy out of his backpack and sets it on the table for Emma to play with.

"No, that would be boring. What else could it be?" House asks.

"I hate to say it, but lupus?" Foreman asks.

"Emma, what does daddy say about lupus?" Emma looks up from her toy and without missing a beat she says,

"Not lupus."

"My almost two year old is smarter than you Foreman that is sad." House mocks Foreman.

"What about sarcoidosis?" Thirteen asks to which House shrugs.

"Could be, do a lumbar puncture to be sure and start the patient on steroids. Emma come with me, we are going to bother Uncle Wilson."

"Uncwe Wiwson!" Emma says as she and House burst through the door of Wilson's office. Wilson looks to House for an explanation.

"The babysitter had an emergency,"

"Does Cuddy know that Emma is here?"

"Unlike you I am not whipped, but yes, Cuddy does know that Emma is here." Wilson rolls his eyes at House's comment.

"What did you end up getting your mommy for Mother's Day Emma?" Wilson asks Emma who is seated on his lap.

"Fwowers," Emma answers back. Their conversation is cut short when a frantic Thirteen comes into Wilson's office.

"Patient has shortness of breath, we confirmed it was sarcoid."

"Great, why are you still here?" House asks Thirteen who glares at House and slams the door behind her.

"My case is solved; Emma and I are going home. If you see Cuddy let her know that Emma needs her nap."

The next day Cuddy is woken up by House instructing Emma to set a coffee mug on the nightstand next to Cuddy's bed.

"Emma put it next to mommy," House whispers. Cuddy opens her eyes and is eye level with her daughter.

"Mommy!" Emma puts the mug down on the table and tries to jump onto Cuddy's bed but is unsuccessful. Cuddy grabs Emma's arms and lifts her onto the bed so she is sitting next to her. House hands Emma the card to give to Cuddy. Cuddy opens it up and sees House's chicken scratch.

**Happy Mother's Day Mommy,**

**Love, Emma.**

"Thank you Emma so much!" Cuddy kisses her daughter on the forehead.

"Emma should we give Mommy her other gift?" House asks Emma to tease Cuddy. Emma tilts her head in confusion but nods anyway. House takes the bouquet of salmon colored roses out from behind his back and hands them to Emma to give to Cuddy.

"Mommy," Emma says and thrusts the roses in front of Cuddy's face. Cuddy is taken aback at first, but then smiles and smells the flowers.

"Emma these smell really nice, thank you." Cuddy kisses Emma again.

"Hey squirt, why don't you go play with the toy I bought you yesterday." House says, wanting to talk to Cuddy in private. Cuddy sets Emma back on the floor and Emma runs out. House goes into the bathroom and comes out with a gift bag.

"Greg, it's mother's day, you didn't have to get me anything." Cuddy says.

"Shut up, it's not a big deal, just open it." Cuddy reaches in the bag and pulls out a matching bra and underwear set from Victoria's Secret.

"Only you would get me lingerie for Mother's Day." Cuddy kisses House on the lips as a thank you for the gift. "Speaking of Mother's Day we should probably call our moms." House groans at Cuddy's suggestion.

"My mom is in Europe with John for the next couple of days, I will call her when she gets back. That just leaves you to call the shrieking harpy." Cuddy hits House lightly on the arm.

"Greg, that is my mother."

"You agree with me anyway." Cuddy sighs and reaches over House to grab the phone.

"Hi Lisa." Arlene Cuddy answers the phone, (I changed the name and Cuddy's dad is still alive.)

"Hi mom, are you in the middle of something?" Cuddy prays that she is, trying to keep this conversation as short as possible.

"Your father and I are at breakfast, why?"

"I just wanted to say Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you Lisa, Julia and the kids left a message earlier, I was wondering when you would get around to it." Cuddy tries to bypass that comment, although she is on better terms with her mother and sister, they still sometimes get under her skin.

"Sorry, I was a little busy,"

"When aren't you Lisa? How is my grandchild?" Cuddy bit her lip to stop herself from retaliating against her mother.

"Emma is great, she got me flowers for Mother's Day."

"That is good, when is Emma going to have a sibling?" Cuddy is thrown off guard by that question.

"I don't know mom, House and I haven't really thought about it." Cuddy lies, not wanting to tell her mom about the fertility shots in case they do not work.

"For the last time Lisa, call him Greg. You aren't getting any younger, you and _Greg _need to get married and have more kids like normal people do." Cuddy counts to ten before she answers her mother back.

"Look mom, I didn't call you so you can demand grandchildren from me. Tell dad I love him and enjoy your day okay?" Cuddy did not wait for an answer from her mother and throws the phone onto the bed, ending the call.

"That went well, I guess," House quips.

"Our relationship was doing so well after Thanksgiving. Ever since Julia remarried and had another baby last month, it's like my mother expects me to do the same." Cuddy vents. House feels bad for Cuddy; he knows how much she wants to live up to her mother's expectations.

"Arlene Cuddy is who she is. She favors Julia over you, you know that by now. We just got engaged two months ago and we are working on having another child. Although we aren't doing it as fast as Julia, we will get there." House says. Cuddy is happily surprised at House's comment, it is so unlike him.

"You think so?"

"To be honest, I am not ready for a wedding yet and I don't know if the fertility meds will work, but we are trying." Cuddy kisses House on the cheek.

"I really hope the injections worked, my ass is sore from the two week cycle of shots."

"We will find out in ten days. If it's negative then I get to stick a needle into your giant ass for two more weeks."

"Only you would see that as a positive," Cuddy says.

"We have been going at it like bunnies and doing all the meds like we should, there is no reason why you wouldn't be pregnant," House reasons.

"I hope so," Cuddy states.

**A/N 2: Next chapter House and Cuddy will take a pregnancy test. Will it be positive? Reviews help! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Watching old House reruns is the only motivation I have for new chapters…Sadly. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter which is probably a little OOC and fluffy.**

**Chapter Five- The Test**

_Today is the day_, Cuddy thinks to herself while turning off her alarm clock and inching slowly out of bed. Ten days ago House injected the last hCG into her butt and now they wait with baited breath until Cuddy takes her test after work. House hears Cuddy riffle around and groans.

"Lisa, what the hell are you doing up so early? It is only five o clock in the morning." House says.

"I can't sleep, I am going to take a shower and then do some yoga before our darling daughter is awake."

"You are just nervous about the pregnancy test after work, which is understandable. If you can't sleep I can think so something else to keep us busy." House wags his eyebrows mischievously and reaches out to wrap an arm around Cuddy's waist.

"Wait, let me lock the door incase Emma decides to pay us a visit." Cuddy breaks free of House's embrace and locks the door. Cuddy walks teasingly slow over to the bed before House grabs her and pushes his lips against hers.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Cuddy and House heard on the baby monitor. House steals one more kiss from Cuddy before Emma's chubby fist pounds on the door.

"And that would be our lovely daughter," Cuddy quips, puts on a robe and unlocks the door. As a mother, Cuddy's heart broke when she sees tears roll down Emma's chubby cheeks.

"Mommy, bad dweam," Emma says and sticks her lower lip out into a pout. Cuddy bends down and picks up Emma, setting her down on the bed. House glares at Cuddy and quickly puts on his shirt.

"What is wrong squirt?" House uses his own special nickname in an attempt to soothe his little girl. Emma struggles to articulate her fears,

"Bad man, daddy" Emma jumps into her father's lap and buries her head in his chest. Cuddy tears up at the sight of her two favorite people sharing a private moment.

"Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?" Cuddy asks, but frowns when she receives a glare from House. Emma nods and climbs into bed between Cuddy and House. After Emma is sound asleep House reaches over and grabs Cuddy's boob.

"Greg, what are you doing?" Cuddy whispers.

"I am trying to get my rocks off, what does it look like?" House says in a duh tone.

"Not with our one year old sleeping right next you." Cuddy says and rolls over silently smirking after she hears House mutter something under his breath. Sadly, sleep was unobtainable for Cuddy and she just stares at the ceiling listening to the soft snores of House and Emma. _What if the test is negative? Will House really want to try again or is he just saying that to be supportive? _Cuddy's thoughts were eating away at her as she tosses and turns.

An hour later, Cuddy still has not fallen asleep so she jumps into the shower. After the shower, Cuddy gets dressed, puts on her makeup, kisses Emma and House and leaves relatively early for work. Emma hears her mother leaves and shakes House to get him to wake up.

"DADDY UP!" Emma shouts at her father. House rubs his eyes and looks at his daughter.

"Hi squirt, what's going on?" House looks at the clock which reads 8:30 AM.

"Daddy I hungry!" Emma declares and takes on a younger version of Cuddy's "no nonsense" face.

"Fine, let's go eat breakfast," Over the next hour and a half House feeds, bathes and clothes Emma until Marina shows up at ten. Walking into Princeton Plainsboro, House avoids the countless memos addressed to him and hops onto the elevator.

"Do we have a case?" House asks his team who shake their heads no. "Fine, either go down to the ER or steer clear of Cuddy for the day, I really don't care which." Thirteen, Foreman, Taub and Chase shrug and walk out of House's office. House, bored, barges into Wilson's office.

"What are you doing here, it's before noon?" Wilson asks with astonishment.

"The spawn had a nightmare last night and I couldn't fall back asleep. Plus, Cuddy and I…" Wilson throws his hands in the air and snaps.

"I don't need to know about your sex life." House is a little surprised by Wilson's harsh tone, but takes a second look and notices the dark circles under his eyes.

"Were you up late screwing your wife or something?" House asks.

"No, Terri had a little fever last night so I had to take care of Richard."

"The joys of fatherhood," House quips and leaves. The team never found a case so House went home around five and Cuddy, with no more meetings leaves around seven. Cuddy does not touch a bite of her food and puts Emma to bed before her bedtime. House notices that she is on edge and tries to help her out as much as he can with Emma.

"Okay, let's do this," Cuddy states and grabs the pregnancy test from the pharmacy bag off the counter. House waits outside the bathroom while Cuddy pees onto the stick. When Cuddy comes out of the bathroom she practically throws the stick at House while she paces the master bedroom. Three minutes later, House hands the test to Cuddy for interpretation. Cuddy looks up at House with tears in her eyes, "it's negative."

"I am sorry," Cuddy lets out a heart wrenching sob and House grabs her and pulls her into his arms. House allows Cuddy to cry for as long as she needs.

"We were so close," Cuddy says between sobs.

"Lisa we can try again, okay?" House whispers and holds onto her tighter, letting her cry for as long as she needs to. Cuddy pulls away from House and wipes her eyes.

"I know, I just wanted this so badly." House felt sorry for Cuddy, she looks so defeated and broken.

"There is no medical reason why we cannot have kids, and fertility meds rarely work at the first time. Tomorrow, I can stick a needle into your giant ass for two more weeks." House manages to get a little chuckle out of Cuddy.

"Thank you, I am exhausted; I am going to get ready for bed." Cuddy kisses House and disappears into the bathroom.

The next morning the phone rings in Cuddy's office.

"Hello this is Lisa Cuddy speaking," Cuddy says.

"Oh hi Lisa this is Blythe House, I was unable to get a hold of Gregory. John and I are going to be in Princeton tomorrow and I am wondering if you guys would like to join us for an early lunch." Cuddy is well aware of the twisted relationship between House and his father, but against her better judgment she agrees.

"Sure Mrs. House, I'm sure Emma would love to see her grandparents. Can we meet at Bennington's at two? Greg doesn't usually come to work until about noon."

"That sounds great Lisa, I will see you then." Cuddy hangs up the phone and immediately dials House's office extension. Ten minutes later, House uses his cane to open Cuddy's office door.

"You are calling me for an afternoon delight? That is so kinky Cuddles, I like it." Cuddy rolls her eyes and decides to ruin House's good mood.

"No, your parents called, we are meeting them for lunch at two." House's smile fades and is replaced with a serious frown.

"I forgot to tell you, I am coming down with the case of the bubonic plague, I am unable to make it tomorrow." House turns around to leave but Cuddy runs to the door, blocking it with her body.

"Oh no, they are your parents, not mine. It's two hours of suffering for your mother's sake."

"Fine, I am not wearing a suit," House mumbles and limps out of Cuddy without another word. Wilson storms into Cuddy's office two hours later with an irritated look on his face.

"Cuddy what the hell are you doing? You know how fragile his relationship with his father is!" Cuddy sighs, after the day she had yesterday she did not need this.

"Back off Wilson, it is not your concern."

"No Cuddy I am not going to back off, House is my best friend!" Wilson yells at Cuddy.

"And he is my fiancé!" Cuddy shouts back. Wilson didn't notice he is yelling at Cuddy until he yells back. In a softer tone he says,

"I didn't mean to yell at you Cuddy; I am just looking out for House."

"I know Wilson; hopefully it all goes well tomorrow." House barely speaks to Cuddy the entire night, only keeping conversation when Emma was in the room. Cuddy wanted to shake House and tell him that it's not her fault, that she felt forced to say yes to Blythe. Once Emma is asleep, Cuddy decides to talk to House.

"You had Wilson come and yell at me for you instead of coming to talk to me about this yourself?" Cuddy asks.

"I did not ask Wilson to do that for me, but Boy Wonder felt it was necessary to."

"So I had to hear from Wilson about how you didn't want to go to this lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes, because we both know it wouldn't matter how many times I told you."

"Greg, I realize I should have checked with you first, and I am sorry about that, but you should have voiced your concerns to me rather than go behind my back and having Wilson ambush me whether you knew about it or not."

"Fine Cuddy, you are right about your star oncologist but I know you wouldn't have changed your mind about that damn lunch anyway." Cuddy is ready to slap House, they are both stressed from yesterday and they are taking it out on each other. Before Cuddy had a chance to snap back House's lips come crashing down on hers. All the pain of their fight and of the negative pregnancy test comes out as their kiss heats up.

Cuddy and Emma are the first to arrive at Bennington's. Cuddy sets Emma up in the highchair and feeds her banana slices before the other guests arrive. House comes next with Wilson trailing him. Wilson sits down while House tousles Emma's ringlets and pinches Cuddy's ass mindful of the spot where he injected the new course of fertility meds this morning.

"House promised to buy me lunch if I came," Wilson answers the unspoken question looming in Cuddy's mind.

"And you actually believed me?" House asks in disbelief.

"House will be happy to pay for your meal Wilson." Cuddy answers for House.

"How can you be on his side when I gave you amazing sex last night?" House inquires, effectively making Cuddy blush.

"Is that my little granddaughter?" Blythe House says in a happy voice, causing House, Wilson and Cuddy to jump. A pissed off John House comes in a few seconds later, taking a seat without acknowledging anyone at the table.

"Gamma!" Emma claps her banana filled hands together in excitement. Blythe walks over to Cuddy and House giving them each a hug before sitting down next to Wilson.

"Hello James, I didn't know you were joining us for lunch, it is good to see you! How are you?" Blythe says with enthusiasm.

"I didn't know I was coming either," Wilson glares at House who is seated directly across from him. "I just got married recently and my wife just gave birth to twins almost a month ago." Wilson reaches into his pocket and pulls out a picture of the twins to show Blythe.

"Your boys are so adorable, you must be so happy." House rolls his eyes at his mother, which John notices.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother Greg," John snaps and goes back to looking at the menu. Cuddy's eyes widen and she pleads to House not to instigate his father. Luckily the waitress comes by to take everyone's orders. Once the waitress leaves a thick silence falls onto the table.

"So Blythe what brings you to Princeton?" Cuddy asks trying to avoid any moments where John can pick at House.

"John wanted to see an old military buddy and I wanted to see Emma so we made a little trip out of it."

"How are you handling Emma with your leg?" John cut in. Here it goes the question that will drive House and John into another fight.

"Fine, I have been doing physical therapy for about two months now," House lies. Cuddy tries to control her reaction, not wanting to give away House's deceit. John looks stunned and a little sad; he thought he would have something to hang over House's head.

"Good," is all John could think of to say back. Cuddy lets out a sigh of relief; she thought there would be a shouting match in the middle of the restaurant. Unfortunately, Cuddy sees House wince in pain out of the corner of her eye.

"Hou-Greg, can I talk to you for a second in private?" Cuddy asks. House furrows his eyebrows, but slowly gets up and follows Cuddy outside.

"What Cuddy?" House bits out.

"I know you are in pain, take the Vicodin you brought," Cuddy orders.

"No, I already lied to my father about the PT, he is looking for anything to use against me."

"Greg he is going to notice when you are in pain. Take the pill now while we are outside." Before House was able to take the Vicodin, Blythe appears outside.

"Oh there you two are, Emma is crying and the food is here." House and Cuddy follows Blythe inside and John notices how bad House is limping.

"Why are you limping so much, boy?" John asks while Cuddy tries to soothe Emma. House takes a big bite of his hamburger before he answers John.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have a chunk of muscle missing from my leg, it hurts a little bit." House snaps and rubs his leg.

"Do you need to take a Vicodin?" John asks in a taunting manner. Cuddy is shocked by the bitterness in John's tone and looks to Blythe for help.

"JOHN!" Blythe raises her voice at her husband. House takes the pills out of his coat pocket and pops two Vicodin into his mouth, just so his father can watch. Wilson is surprised by House openly taking a Vicodin in front of Emma and his father; he glances at Cuddy who has a small smile on her face.

"Lisa, what kind of mother at you for letting Greg take drugs in front of Emma?" John asks, shifting his focus from House to Cuddy. Cuddy's drop jaw drops and she becomes furious with John.

"John, stop it!" Blythe hisses. Cuddy tries to move past the lump forming in her throat.

"Dad, Cuddy is a great parent, unlike you. Emma is lucky to have a mother like her." House proclaims, not wanting their fight to become Cuddy's.

"Look, _John_" Cuddy practically spit his name out, "if Greg is in pain, he can take a legally prescribed _painkiller_ without your permission. Physical therapy hurts and Greg is half the man you will ever be for trying to better himself for his daughter. So why don't you focus on your granddaughter instead of going after your son for no reason whatsoever." John and Wilson are taken aback by Cuddy's defense of House. House beams triumphantly at Cuddy and whispers thank you into her ear.

"Well, now that we got that out of our systems, I am going to go pay the bill so we can leave," John says and leaves the table.

"Lisa, let me apologize for John's behavior, he is just tired." Blythe says, trying to squash the tension. House is disappointed; his mother is always making up excuses for John's icy demeanor.

"Blythe it is okay, you don't need to apologize for John," Cuddy says not understanding that Blythe did, because John won't.

"Blythe, say goodbye to Emma, we are leaving." John mumbles. Blythe gives hugs to everyone then rushes out to John's car.

"That went well," Wilson quips and receives glares from House and Cuddy.

"Right, I am going to take Emma home. Tell the team to call me if they find an _interesting _case," House says and picks a sleeping Emma up from the highchair. Wilson nods and walks out to his own car, driving back to the hospital.

"You okay Greg?" Cuddy asks when they were in front of their cars.

"Lisa, my father and I are never going to be okay. I am used to him attacking me by now. I'll see you when you get home." House kisses Cuddy's cheek and climbs into the car. Only after House was gone, Cuddy realizes he never really answered her question.

Later on that night, House and Cuddy are watching _The Real Housewives of New Jersey _when House's phone starts ringing.

"Are you going to get that?" Cuddy asks. House shakes his head no, recognizing the "oombop" ringtone as his teams'. The phone stops ringing, only to start up again a few seconds later. House sighs and unwraps his arm from around Cuddy's body.

"What," House snaps into the phone.

"Sorry to interrupt your soap opera, but we have a case." Foreman responds.

"That is great; I will be in tomorrow around noon." House says and begins to hang up the phone.

"It's your father," Foreman says, hoping to tell House before he hangs up the phone.

**A/N 2: Okay I am going to stop there. Longest chapter ever! I promise Cuddy will get pregnant, but I want it to happen at a specific point in the story. What do you think John has? Reviews help!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry about the lack of updating, my life has been crazy busy lately. Thank you so much for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Also, there is a section here containing child abuse, feel free to skip over that part if you wish. **

**Chapter Six: It's Just Business**

"_Sorry to interrupt your soap opera, but we have a case." Foreman responds._

_ "That is great; I will be in tomorrow around noon." House says and begins to hang up the phone._

_ "It's your father," Foreman says, hoping to tell House before he hangs up the phone._

House hangs up the phone and stares straight ahead. Cuddy, who is engrossed in _Real Housewives,_ catches House staring at the lamp, not saying a word. Cuddy mutes the show and puts her full attention on House.

"Greg, what is it?" Cuddy asks with concern. House does not show any signs of hearing Cuddy's question, he just keeps staring.

"Greg, can you hear me?" Cuddy asks a little louder, trying to keep her voice quiet so Emma won't wake up. No response, Cuddy is forced to risk waking up Emma.

"GREG!" Cuddy shouts and shakes his arm slightly. House flinches and recoils away from Cuddy, finally acknowledging her presence. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but something from that phone call is obviously bothering you." Cuddy releases her hold on House and slides a few feet away from him on the couch, giving him the space he needs.

"That was the team, they have a new case." House mumbles. Cuddy furrows her eyebrows in confusion; usually House doesn't even pick up when the team calls, let alone become visibly shaken by the call.

"Okay, so who is the patient?" Cuddy asks.

"My father," House whispers. Cuddy is shocked, no wonder House is upset. She knows House's father abused him as a child, although she is sure there is more than what House is telling her. But now John is sick and Blythe knew that by going to Princeton Plainsboro House would have no choice but to treat him. Cuddy curses Blythe in her head, House was finally coming to terms with whatever John did to him and now the team is going to meddle into House's past, dragging the skeletons out of the closet.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Cuddy asks, finding her voice again. House shook his head vigorously.

"No, I will make sure the team does all the patient contact. Besides Emma is asleep and I don't want her coming into contact with whatever John has. Stay here and come to work in the morning. I will see you later." House gives Cuddy a soft kiss on the cheek and heads out, his motorcycle disappearing into the night.

"What was so damn important that you had to interrupt the season finale of the _Real Housewives of New Jersey?_" House asks while walking into his office.

"Your father was brought in after collapsing. Since then he has developed a cough and a low grade fever." Taub explains, throwing House the patient chart.

"Boring, why are we even taking this case?" House asks. The team looks at him in bemusement; they thought the answer is apparent.

"We assumed that since it was your father you wanted to treat him." Thirteen explains.

"What's that expression about assuming things? Oh yeah, when you assume things you become a pain in the ass to me. Anyway, my mother will kill me if I don't save her beloved husband. So, Taub and Foreman do the blood work and start the patient on broad spec antibiotics. Thirteen do a patient history and Chase go practice rugby." House orders and the team files out except for Thirteen.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the patient history? I mean that is your family."

"I am part of the patient history, besides I have a hooker coming in a few minutes." House says although it is a lame deflection. Thirteen accepts his answer and walks out of the office. The team is gathered outside of John's hospital room each to hesitant to go inside.

"What are you guys standing out here for?" Thirteen asks when she catches up with them.

"We are trying to guess why House doesn't want to treat his father directly." Taub explains.

"Come on its House when have you ever seen him wanting to deal with the patient and his family?" Foreman asks, knowing that the father son relationship is complicated.

"I just thought since the patient _is_ his family he would want to be less…Housian and be an actual doctor for once." Taub argues. Thirteen, having her own family issues understands House's position.

"Look we can stand out here and stare at the patient for the next few hours or we can go in there and treat him so he can leave." Thirteen says and enters the room. Taub shrugs and the rest follow Thirteen into the room.

"We are going to start you on broad spectrum antibiotics while we run the blood work. Once we get the results back, we can start you on more targeted medication." Foreman explains and hangs the medicine while Taub draws blood.

"Is Gregory here? I haven't seen him since this afternoon." Blythe asks the team.

"Blythe leave the doctors alone, Gregory will get here when he can get off his ass and limp down here." John answers for the team. Taub and Thirteen exchange looks, now knowing why House did not want to deal. Blythe seems to accept that answer and goes back to reading her book. Foreman and Taub leave and Thirteen starts the routine patient history.

Meanwhile, House is back in his office fast asleep, locked in a nightmare of his past.

_"Where were you boy?" John House asks his twelve year old son Gregory._

_ "I was reading sir," Greg answers back._

_ "I called you five minutes ago to help me clean the garage. Do you know what happens to soldiers who don't answer their superiors call?" John asks._

_ "No sir," Greg whispers._

_ "SPEAK UP BOY!" John yells back._

_ "NO SIR!" Greg shouts in Johns face._

_ "They get punished," John yanks Greg off the chair and drags him to the stair landing. "Remember if you tell, your mother will be killed." John whispers and pushes Greg down the stairs with all of his might then slams the door behind him._

"HOUSE!" Wilson yells. House jolts awake and almost falls out of his chair.

"What can I do for you?" House asks between clenched teeth, trying to fight back the spasm in his leg.

"Are you okay? You are sweating and your breathing is labored." Wilson asks and walks around the desk to examine House. House swats Wilson's hand away and massages his leg.

"I'm fine, just fell asleep. I am guessing Cuddy called and asked for you to check up on me." House says.

"Yeah, she sounded really concerned on the phone. How is John feeling?"

"My team is collecting a history and running basic labs. The patient most likely has the flu."

"Then why bother taking the case if John has the flu?" House shrugs,

"My mom just overreacted and assumed that her husband is dying of some crazy exotic disease." Wilson notices that House refuses to call John his father, instead using any other term he could think of.

"Do you want to go down to the cafeteria for something to eat while you wait for the results?" Wilson asks.

"No, I am not hungry."

"House I am guessing you haven't eaten since dinner which was five hours ago. You have to be hungry."

"Wilson, I know that you are genetically programmed to help the needy, but please direct your concerns elsewhere. I am fine; he has the flu and will be out of here before morning. I am not going to self destruct, so _go home._" Wilson sighs and backs off; realizing he might push House too far. Wilson leaves House alone to think. About a half an hour later, Blythe spots House sitting alone in his office.

"Gregory! There you are, I was wondering when you would come and see your family." House flinches at Blythe high cheery voice. Blythe runs over and hugs House tightly, and kisses him on the forehead.

"Sorry mom, I fell asleep." House lies, knowing it is a bad one.

"Gregory, you could never lie to me, I always saw right through you. I know that you and your father have some unresolved issues, but seeing him would help."

"Mom, Dad and I are never going to resolve our 'issues' our relationship is just the way it is. Honestly mom, I haven't told you about half the stuff _he _did to me when you weren't around." Blythe eyes glisten with tears.

"I'm sorry Gregory, I didn't mean to push. It might do you some good to talk to John, but it is ultimately your decision. Did Lisa and Emma come with you?" Blythe asks trying to change the subject.

"No, Emma was sleeping so I told Cuddy to stay home with her. Look mom, the team is probably done with their test if you want to rejoin John." House says, looking for any excuse to kick his mother out.

"Okay Greg, I will go. But please, talk to your father before he is discharged." House nods and Blythe exits, nearly crashing into House's team on her way out.

"We sent the blood work to Pathology and started him on broad spec antibiotics like you said; all we can do is wait." Foreman says.

"Anything unusual come up in the patient history?" House asks although he already knows the answer.

"The patient is a smoker and has been for about 50 years. Also, the patient has been to many foreign countries except for in the past two years." Thirteen explains.

"Okay, there is really nothing more we can do except for wait for a new symptom to come up. Continue monitoring him overnight and if the blood work comes back clean, discharge him in the morning. I am going home." House says and grabs his backpack.

"Where are you going?" Taub asks.

"I am tired, therefore I am going home. Enjoy your night watching over the Satan's spawn." House says and limps out of his office.

"What is up with House and his father?" Taub asks with frustration. Foreman and Chase exchange looks, remembering the dinner Cameron forced House and his father into a couple years ago.

"All I know is that House doesn't want us to know. So let's just treat him and discharge him." Meanwhile, House quietly enters his home. He quickly checks on Emma and then sheds his clothes before entering into bed. Cuddy notices a shift in the weight in the bed and reaches out to House.

"I didn't think you would be coming home tonight is everything okay?"

"My mom is being melodramatic; he probably just has the flu. You called Wilson?" Cuddy rolls over to face House, giving him a much needed kiss on the lips.

"I was worried about you, I don't know the full extent of your relationship with your father, but I am sure it can't be good. I wanted to make sure you weren't going to self destruct." In the moonlight, House could see the worry lines marring Cuddy's beautiful face.

"Cuddles, my dad is going to be fine. My team is going to monitor him overnight and send him home in the morning there is no need to send your sidekick after me." Cuddy could tell House is trying to hide his true feelings as he always does, but she doesn't want to push him for now.

"You and I both know that Wilson would come after you even if I didn't say something."

"That is true, the man craves neediness." Cuddy flashes her signature lopsided smile and kisses House.

"Stop staring at my breasts and go to sleep." House feigns hurt,

"Me stare at your breasts? Have you been sneaking into the booze?" House is grateful to Cuddy for providing a much needed distraction.

"Goodnight House,"

"Goodnight Cuddy,"

The next morning a noticeably happier House limps into Princeton Plainsboro. House stops for a lollipop and Wilson, who was checking his messages, meets House at the elevator.

"You are looking much sunnier today House, do I want to know why?" Wilson asks with caution. House pushes the button before responding to Wilson.

"Cuddy and I had sex if that's what you are asking. But no, that is not why there is a spring in my step Jimmy. My dad is going home today and back to Lexington." House and Wilson step onto the elevator.

"You are happier about your father going home than getting laid? Clearly you have healthy priorities." House scoffs,

"Please Wilson, you know my dad. It's just better for us not to be in the same geographic location, things could get messy." As Wilson and House step off the elevator they hear a faint alarm sound go off. House run-limps to the source of the sound and his smile falters. Thirteen is holding an oxygen mask to John's face while Taub and Foreman get the crash cart ready as a precaution. Chase is holding a frantic Blythe back who is yelling at John to breathe.

House sighs and runs his hand over his face; this case just became more complicated than he had hoped.

**A/N 2: What does John have? Please review and I will post a chapter up as soon as I get back from vacation. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As always I would like to thank you for the kind reviews! This chapter contains a lot of medical info that I just pulled off of Google and molded to fit my story, I hope it is all correct. Please enjoy the latest installment of IALUTT.**

**Chapter Seven-Nothing More To Do**

_Thirteen is holding an oxygen mask to John's face while Taub and Foreman get the crash cart ready as a precaution. Chase is holding a frantic Blythe back who is yelling at John to breathe._

_ House sighs and runs his hand over his face; this case just became more complicated than he had hoped._

Wilson puts a hand on House's arm for support, which House immediately shrugs off. Knowing there was nothing more he could do for his friend, Wilson turns around and heads to his office. House walks into his own office once he is sure John is fully stabilized. An hour later the team files in with somber expressions on their faces.

"House," Foreman says, not liking his bosses back turned to them. House ignores him and closes the window on his computer, not before a loud moan echoes the office.

"Why are you watching porn on your work computer?" Thirteen asks with a small smile.

"Cuddy doesn't let me watch it at home with the munchkin around. I hope those are discharge papers in your hand." House asks Taub, not mentioning the incident this morning. Taub steps forward and hands the papers to House.

"This morning your father developed wheezing and as we were trying to stabilize him we noticed that his abdomen was swollen. We ran liver function tests and his liver is failing, ALT and AST are down remarkably." House sighs and walks into the other part of his office with his team following close behind.

House adds wheezing and liver failure onto John's initial symptoms of cough and fever.

"Fever could just be related to liver failure, or it could be a new symptom." Taub suggests.

"Great! Let's go with the new symptom idea. What does it tell us?" House asks.

"It could be hepatitis, that connects the fever and liver failure," Chase says.

"Hepatitis doesn't account for the lung symptoms." House says.

"That could just be from 50 years of smoking." Chase argues back.

"Fine, what else could it be?" House asks.

"It could be an autoimmune disease," Foreman pipes up from behind Taub. House takes a moment to consider it and nods.

"That is real specific," Thirteen says.

"Until we run ANA, we don't know which one." Foreman answers.

"Fine, go do an ANA and give the patient steroids as well as whatever you can think of to save the liver." House orders and grabs his cane that is lying on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Taub asks.

"I have to go tell my mother that her not-so-sick husband is actually all that sick." House mumbles and walks out heading down to his father's room. House pauses outside of the room, mentally preparing himself for the abuse of his father. _You are just a doctor, and he is just another moronic patient_. House thinks to himself and opens the door.

Luckily, John is sleeping and does not wake up when the glass door slides open.

"Mom can I talk to you outside for a second?" House asks Blythe who nods and walks out with House.

"What's going on Gregory?" Blythe asks with concern peppered into her voice.

"My team tells me that after dads wheezing this morning they found that his abdomen was swollen." House pauses wanting to make sure that his mother is following along. "Tests show that his liver is on the verge of failing. We are giving him drugs to prevent total failure, but since we don't have a diagnosis yet legally we can't put him on the transplant list." Blythe takes a few moments to process everything that House told her.

"So if the medicine doesn't work, how long will this liver last?"

"There is no way to know for sure, but around two or three days." Tears begin to gather in Blythe eyes threatening to fall.

"Greg you have to get Lisa to make an exemption! For God's sakes he is your father!"

"Mom, Cuddy doesn't have any say in the organ transplant committee's decision. Even if he gets a new liver, which he won't, the disease will just destroy that liver too." House lies a little, Cuddy does have a vote but his mom did not need to know that. Blythe lets out a sob and collapses into House. House tries to comfort his mom, but he cannot bring himself to feel the same way about his father. By the time Blythe has calmed down, the team shows up with medicine. House uses this diversion to sneak downstairs and talk to Cuddy.

As always House walks past the new temporary secretary and barges into Cuddy's office unannounced. However, Cuddy is in the middle of a phone call so House sits down and twirls his cane. No less than a minute later Cuddy hangs up the phone.

"Good morning House, what can I do for you?" Cuddy asks.

"Good morning Patty and Selma! Good morning Cuddy!" House says and reaches out to touch Cuddy's breasts.

"Hey we are at work, no touching." Cuddy says and swats his hand away. "Have you discharged your father yet?"

"No, he developed wheezing and now liver failure. Mom wanted me to ask you to put him on the transplant list."

"Have you found a diagnosis yet?" House shakes his head.

"Then you know that I can't do that, so what is the real reason you came down here?"

"I noticed that you are wearing a new top which is exceptionally low and as self appointed fashion consultant for PPTH I had to make sure you looked hot." Cuddy grins, knowing that House just wanted to come and see her.

"Well that was very nice of you, now go to the clinic."

"But moooooooooooom!" House whines and makes his best puppy dog face to try to change Cuddy's mind.

"I have been letting your clinic duty slide recently; a couple hours in the clinic won't kill you."

"If I come down with the Ebola because of a clinic patient, I am coming back and haunting your gigantic ass."

"Fine, as long as I get to sell your porn collection when you croak."

"WHAT! You evil cunning woman, I am hiding my porn collection tonight."

"I hope you hide it better than the last time. I woke up and _Naughty Nurses 2_ was sticking out of the mattress." House shakes his hand and stands up.

"You never told me about that! What did you do with it?"

"It's in a safe place; you will get it back once your clinic duty is over." Cuddy smiles with victory after she hears the door slam behind her.

Outside of Cuddy's office, House has an idea.

"Excuse me, Heather?" House asks the new secretary.

"It's _Amy_ Dr. House. What can I do for you?"

"I just gave Dr. Cuddy a shot of estrogen for her upcoming operation could you make sure that she is okay?"

"Upcoming operation? Is Dr. Cuddy okay?"

"Yes, gender reassignment surgery is a minimally risky procedure. Dr. Cuddy should be just fine." House deadpans and limps to the clinic with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

Over the next three hours House swabs multiple crotches, delivers results on pregnancy tests and pacifys worried parents about their stupid children. Finally at about one o clock Wilson offers to buy House lunch in the cafeteria.

"What did you do to piss Cuddy off?" Wilson asks.

"Nothing yet anyway, I might have told her assistant something after I left though." Wilson can tell that House is proud of himself by the glimmer of mischief in his eye.

"House, what did you do?"

"Cuddy has a very valuable member of my porn collection hidden away somewhere and will release it only after I do the clinic all day. As I was leaving I told her secretary that I was in Cuddy's office to give her shots for her gender reassignment surgery." Wilson chokes on his Coke and looks at House with a cross between respect and fear.

"Cuddy is going to kill you when she finds out."

"No she won't because the secretary will never tell her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"First, she is new and won't do anything to ruin her _precious_ job. Second, I caught her sleeping with a murse last week. Am I the only one that uses supply closets for good anymore?" Wilson rolls his eyes, but decides House is right as always.

"How's your father?"

"I was wondering when you would get around to that since that is the reason you voluntarily bought my lunch today."

"I buy your lunch every day."

"Yeah, but I have to hear you bitch about it the whole time. My dad's liver is failing, but I think it is some sort of autoimmune disease. The team is running an ANA."

"How did your mom react?"

"Like any spouse of fifty years would Wilson."

"Are you holding up okay?" Wilson asks although he knows House will deflect anyway.

"I'm just peachy, but have no fear; Cuddy will give me plenty of sympathy sex." Wilson rolls his eyes and begins packing up lunch.

"Why are you leaving so early? I thought we were just starting to bond."

"I am not going to enable your procrastination, go back to the clinic."

"Why are you always on her side? Can't you be my friend for once?"

"Cuddy's cheaper than you are."

"True, but I am a better cuddler than she is."

"Go back to the clinic House," Wilson says and leaves House at the table. House leaves the cafeteria and heads towards the exit, but Cuddy sees him and cuts him off in the lobby.

"Wilson texted you didn't he?" House asks Cuddy knowing that Wilson didn't have enough time to call her.

"Yes, go back to the clinic."

"I have reached my crotch swabbing quota for the day. Plus, my soaps are on in ten minutes."

"The AMA just upped their quota this afternoon and all the TV's are changed to the Home and Garden channel until five o clock tonight."

"Ouch, I better go to the clinic then." Cuddy narrows her eyes, realizing that House is going to make a run for it the first moment he gets.

"I am glad we have come to an agreement, I will personally escort you to the clinic myself." Cuddy grabs House's arm and pushes him towards the clinic doors.

"You know Cuddy, I am not going to self destruct because of John, and you don't need to give me mindless tasks to do all day." House whispers as they were entering the clinic.

"I know, but you are so behind on your hours, I thought today would be a good day to catch up." Cuddy responds, ever the administrator.

"Tell my team I am here if they come looking for me," House says and the couple parts at the clinic. By dinnertime the team says John is responding to steroids, but they haven't narrowed down an autoimmune disease yet. House is ready to see his last clinic patient of the day.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Whatever?" House asks not even going to bother reading the file.

"I have really bad explosive diarrhea and it won't go away." The anxious patient answers back.

"How many times a day?"

"Like 5 or 6," House whistles and the patient becomes even more embarrassed.

"I don't know what to do"

"I would invest in diapers" The patient pulls out a pack of nicotine gum which House notices.

"How many packs of those do you chew a day?"

"At the most two, I have been trying to quit smoking."

"Nicotine gum is made with sorbitol which is poisoning you. The gum will replace the cigarettes all you are doing is speeding up the process…" House trails off, suddenly having an epiphany.

"So am I going to be okay?" The patient asks and spits his gum out in a garbage can.

"Uh Huh," House says and limps as fast as he can out of the door. House punches the elevator button and arrives at the pathology lab within seconds.

"Stop your testing," House bellows. The team puts down their equipment and gives their full attention to House.

"What does he have?" Chase asks, recognizing the look on House's face.

"Alpha 1 Antitrypsin Deficiency!" House says.

"That doesn't make sense, why is he getting sick so fast?" Taub asks.

"My father has been a smoker for years, smoking speeds up the symptoms."

"If your father has A1AD then he is dead, the disease itself is fatal and your father already has a failing liver. He can't get a new one." Foreman states in a monotone voice.

"I know, but at least we solved it," House says.

"I'm sorry House," Thirteen offers, even though she knows it won't make any difference.

"Stop all medication and treatment," House orders.

"If we do that than your father will be dead within a few hours." Thirteen says.

"Were you not listening? John is going to die anyway, mind as well free up a patient room."

"Shouldn't we clear this with Cuddy?" Taub asks.

"Cuddy won't care, now go, I'm going to go home."

"What are we going to tell your mother?" Chase asks.

"Tell her that he has a fatal disease and without a new liver he will be dead within hours." House says.

"Don't you want to tell her?" Taub asks.

"No, you guys can handle it. I have to go relieve the nanny." House walks out of the lab and leaves PPTH.

"Dada!" Emma yells and lurches out of Marina's arms. House takes Emma and hands Marina her money for the day. House cooks dinner and Cuddy comes home at seven.

"I believe you left this in my office?" Cuddy asks and gives him the copy of _Naughty Nurses 2_ back. House accepts it and stuffs it into his backpack. Cuddy notices his bad mood, but she knows he won't want to talk about it in front of Emma.

"I am going to give Emma a bath," House mumbles and picks up a spaghetti clad Emma.

"DADA NO BAFF!" Emma shouts and hurries to get away.

"Come on squirt you're stinky!" House says and gently sets her down in the bath.

"NO STINK!" Emma yells and scrunches her face together in a pout.

"You look like your mother when you do that." House says and begins to wash her. Emma ducks away from the shampoo and starts crying.

"Dada no baff!" Emma says. House sighs, he had a long day and is now dealing with an uncooperative toddler.

"Emma if you be good for daddy he will get you lollipops from the hospital tomorrow." House swore to Cuddy that he will never bribe Emma again, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Emma only hears the word lollipop and she visibly brightens. House is able to bath her and put her to bed without any further problems.

"Are you ready to tell me what's on your mind now?" Cuddy asks when House joins her in bed.

"I would rather watch my newly returned porno with you."

"_Greg_" Cuddy says in a threatening tone.

"_Lisa_" House mocks back. Cuddy's face forms into a pout.

"Like mother, like daughter," House quips.

"It's not my fault that Emma picks up on things we say and do. Now spill the beans or you aren't getting any tonight."

"I diagnosed John with Alpha 1 Antitrypsin Deficiency. The disease complicated with liver failure is fatal. He has maybe a day left."

"I'm sorry Greg," Cuddy says and kisses House on the lips.

"I'm not, he was a horrible father. Have I ever told you that he is not my real dad?"

"No, when did you figure that out?"

"When I was twelve, I realized that my big toe is smaller than my second toe and his isn't. I told him what I thought and he didn't talk to me for a whole summer. That was the best summer of my life."

"Did you ever tell your mother?"

"No, I don't really want to hear her try to explain it."

"Greg, how about we don't talk about that for the rest of the night okay? I think I owe you for being a very good boy in the clinic today." House smiles with gratitude, he is more than willing to be distracted.

Around seven A.M the next morning House's cell phone rings. House mumbles something incoherent and grabs the phone off of the nightstand.

"This better be good," House sleepily answers.

"Time of death, 6:54 A.M," Foreman says and hangs up the phone. House takes a minute to process, hangs up the phone, rolls over and falls back asleep.

**A/N 2: Next chapter is John's funeral; think of **_**Birthmarks,**_** but with Cuddy instead of Wilson in the car. Hilarity along with more serious moments will ensue. Reviews help the writing process! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A few things I want to say before this new chapter. First, I do appreciate all the reviews but I noticed I get a lot of hits but only eight reviews. I encourage the closet readers to share your opinion too. Second, I am basing some of the scenes in the funeral on "Birthmarks" but only to give me somewhere to start from.**

**Chapter Eight- Revelations**

"Your mother called," Thirteen announces as House walks into his office. It has been a week since John's untimely death and House has been avoiding his mother calls because he does not want to go to the funeral.

"Do we have a new patient?" House asks.

"Didn't you hear me? Your mother called," Thirteen says. House rolls his eyes and takes the chart off the table.

"I heard you; I'm just choosing to ignore you, symptoms?" House asks and each member of the team takes a blue chart.

"Fever, rash and cough," Taub says.

"Seriously, that's all we get?" House asks.

"We are not giving you a worthwhile case until you call your mother." Chase says. House scowls and limps out of the room.

"What are we supposed to do?" Thirteen asks.

"House is most likely running off to Cuddy. The best we can do right now is start board spec antibiotics and run basic labs." Foreman as always assumes House's role when he steps out.

"Your mother called," Cuddy says when House barges into her office.

"I'm sure she did," House quips and sits down in a chair.

"The funeral is tomorrow in Lexington at two, would you rather fly or drive?" Cuddy asks.

"Neither"

"That's not an option, driving is less stressful on your leg."

"You know what's even less stressful for your leg? Not driving at all."

"House, we are going." Cuddy slowly rounds her desk and approaches House.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy cups House's cheek and kisses him fully. House melts into the kiss but backs away once he realizes what Cuddy is doing.

"You are trying to use your feminine wiles to try and convince me to go. I am shocked Dr. Cuddy!" Cuddy sits back down at her desk, going back to her administrative side.

"I know, go complain to Wilson for an hour to get it out your system. _We are going_ tomorrow House whether I have to drug and kidnap you."

"Kinky, I like it," House mischievously wags his eyebrows and limps out, heading for Wilson's.

"Your mother called," Wilson says as House walks in with a bag of chips.

"If I had a nickel," House snarks and sits in his self proclaimed chair. "Wait, why would my mother call you?"

"She wanted me to be there to support you tomorrow,"

"No, that's why she wants Cuddy there. She called you to make sure that I am going because she figures that Cuddy won't stand up to me."

"Your powers of deduction amaze me,"

"Well I am fabulous," Wilson smirks.

"I talked to Kim and we are driving up tomorrow. I would invite you but I don't want you to complain the entire time."

"Don't you have kids or something? Are you just going to leave them at home and hope they don't break out?" Wilson rolls his eyes,

"Of course not, that's why there are nannies. Don't you have a case or something?"

"I assume Foreman took over once I left so they must be doing the play it safe approach and starting the patient on broad spec antibiotics and getting blood. Nothing really important there so I thought I would spend some quality time with my best friend." House gives Wilson a cheeky grin.

"Right, as much as I don't want you here, I am going to have to kick you out. I have patients,"

"Those dying cancer kids can read to themselves Wilson, they aren't idiots."

"Unlike you I actually have _actual_ patients that need _actual _medicine."

"Did I hurt the big time oncologist's feelings?" House asks as he stands up and grabs his cane.

The next morning House is woken up by a pillow crashing down on his head.

"What time is it," House mumbles, his voice thick from sleep.

"Seven A.M. We are leaving in an hour," Cuddy announces disappears into their walk in closet.

"Great wake me up in an hour then," House rolls over in bed and immediately falls back asleep. Frustrated, Cuddy throws her little black dress onto the bed and walks over to House "accidentally" bumping into his arm.

"Greg, you have to get Emma all set while I get ready. That's the deal." Cuddy says and runs a hand through House's bed head.

"Go away," House whines back.

"I'm naked," Cuddy whispers seductively in his ear. House's eyes shoot open, but he audibly groans when he sees Cuddy with a bra on.

"Not totally bad, but I would like to see the bra come off." House starts to slip off one strap when Cuddy grabs his hand.

"Nice try, but our daughter is going to be up soon demanding your attention. I have most of her stuff in the diaper bag, but she still needs to be dressed and given breakfast."

"So I have to do the parental stuff? What are you going to be doing?"

"I am going to get all sexy for you so you can stare at me in wide-eyed shock during the funeral."

"You are one confident lady," Cuddy can feel House's hand creep up her thigh.

"That's why you love me," Cuddy whispers and kisses House gently on the lips.

"Don't start something you can't finish _sweetheart,"_ House says and leaves the room after hearing Emma babbling in the baby monitor.

"DADA!" Emma yells when House opens the door. House scoops her up and gently sets her down on the changing table.

"Ew Emma, you stink!" House says after he opens Emma's diaper.

"Dada! Stink!" Emma says back. House changes Emma's diaper, gives her breakfast and gets her dressed in a black dress with white flowers on it in less than 45 minutes.

"You ready to go kid?" House asks Emma and sets her down in front of the TV, giving him time to get himself ready.

"Go!" Emma says and nods. House disappears into the master bedroom, almost colliding with Cuddy.

"Is she all set?" Cuddy asks. House takes a moment to scan Cuddy with hungry eyes. Her tight black dress accompanied with a loose fitting black sweater has a V-neckline successfully showing off her ample cleavage.

"When did you buy this little number?"

"I took Emma shopping after work last week. Do you like it?"

"I love it! You will be the sexiest woman in that funeral home."

"Gee thanks, now go change. We are leaving in ten minutes." House wordlessly brushes past Cuddy and grimaces when he sees the outfit Cuddy laid out for him.

"Lisa I am not wearing this monkey suit!" House yells.

"Yes you are!" House hears Cuddy's heels click in the adjoining room coming swiftly back toward him. "If you want to get lucky tonight then wear the damn suit!" House relents and slowly undresses. Cuddy's frown blossoms into a self satisfied smirk and she turns on her heels, briskly walking out of their bedroom.

House emerges five minutes later with a sour look on his face.

"Emma is already in the car; do you mind that I drive?"

"No, but we have to stop periodically so I can stretch my leg."

"Okay, we really should get going."

After four hours of bantering, commenting on each other's crappy taste in music and intermittent stops, Cuddy decides to bring up a sensitive topic.

"Your mother told me that you have to give a eulogy at the funeral."

"Eulogy, Greek for good word. I would rather give a bastardogy." Cuddy is about to yell at him for swearing, but Emma is passed out in the backseat.

"Greg, maybe it would help if you say what he did to you. Get the anger out before you have to say something in front of your mother."

"You won't like what I have to say,"

"Try me," House takes a deep breath and launches into a narrative.

"Where do I begin?"

"Wherever you would like, but I would like to hear something."

"Okay, when I was seven my dad encouraged my mom to go out with friends. My father rarely lets her socialize so my mom of course agreed and set something up with a military wives group at the base. She left for the day to go do whatever not realizing that she left me alone with _him._" House practically spit out the word. Cuddy hated herself for making him dig up his past, but she wouldn't do it if she didn't think it would help. House took a few calming breaths and started again in a more detached tone.

"It was fine at first, dad went out to work on his car and I locked myself in my room to play with my bug collection. An hour later I hear him calling me into the living room. I immediately got off the floor and ran to him, accidentally knocking his juice on the brand new carpet. Naturally my father was pissed; he grabbed me by the arm and twisted it, hard, breaking it in three places. When my mom came home John told her that I fell from a tree and needed to go to the hospital. We just moved to Annapolis at the time, so no one was suspicious. Personally, I think the doctors there didn't have the energy to go through an entire CPS investigation."

"Lisa look out!" House yelled and Cuddy slams on the breaks causing Emma to wake up instantly.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention," Cuddy says and wipes her eyes.

"Did you damage your cleavage when you hit the steering wheel?" House asks trying to lighten the mood. Cuddy flashes her trademark lopsided grin and shakes her head.

"Patty and Selma are all good; there is no need to worry."

"Are you okay?" House sincerely asks, not talking about the near accident anymore.

"Am _I _okay? Greg, I am fine, I am more worried about you." Cuddy reaches over and places a supportive hand on House's thigh. House places his hand on top of hers and squeezes it in reassurance.

"I am going to try and get some shut eye before this monstrosity of a funeral. Feel free to turn on any crappy station you please." Cuddy relinquishes her hand from his grasp and focuses on driving. _That fucking son of a bitch!_ Cuddy's mind screams at her. After mentally strangling John House, Cuddy turns on the traffic report, keeping it low so House and Emma can sleep.

Meanwhile, in the Wilson car, Kim is growing curious about the circumstances surrounding the funeral.

"James, why is House so hell bent on not going to his father's funeral?" Wilson knew this would come up, but yet he still doesn't know how to answer her question. He doesn't want to betray House's trust but wants to give his wife the answers she desires.

"House and his father had a difficult relationship," Wilson responds although he knows it's a weak explanation.

"Obviously, but there has to be a reason why House is so adamant on not going."

"Kim, I know you want me to be your husband right now and tell you everything, but I am House's best and only friend and I don't want to betray his trust."

"I understand, but I am also not stupid. House was abused as a child wasn't he?"

"What made you jump to that conclusion?" Wilson is impressed; he didn't think Kim was very perceptive.

"I recognized the signs, and don't worry I won't tell." Wilson's eyes widen at his wife's revelation, he had no idea.

"You were abused as a child too?" Kim nods and looks out the window. "Who..." Wilson's question is cut off by Kim's reply.

"Everyone in their family has a funny uncle."

"Do you still want to go? We can turn around right now if you want."

"No, you need to be there for House, I will be okay." Wilson leans over and quickly kisses Kim on the cheek.

"I love you," Wilson whispers.

"I love you too,"

An hour later, Cuddy pulls into the funeral home with Wilson trailing behind her.

"Greg," Cuddy whispers and squeezes his good leg.

"Don't tell me we are here," House mumbles and cautiously opens one eye.

"Okay, I won't," House glares at her and begins the process of getting out of the car.

"I'm surprised you haven't made a limp for the border yet," Wilson says and holds House's cane for him.

"I tried, but Cuddy wouldn't let me," House snaps, trying to fight off the pain building up in his leg. Wilson gives him some space and reaches in House's pocket to pull out a Vicodin for him.

"Here take this," House snatches the pill out of Wilson's hand and dry swallows it.

"Why are you looking like you are ready to punch someone?" House asks, recognizing the stern look etched into Wilson's features.

"Nothing, I will tell you later, we should probably see your mother before the service starts."

"Deflection is my forte Wilson, not yours," Cuddy notices the serious looks on her fiancé and Wilson's face as her, Kim and Emma approach them.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy asks with concern.

"Nothing, my mom is probably wondering where we are," Wilson shoots House a grateful look and the five of them walk into the funeral home.

"Oh there you are! I was wondering when you guys would show up!" Blythe exclaims and runs over to the group. Cuddy passes Emma over to Blythe who is eager to accept her granddaughter.

"I told you I would get him here safely Mrs. House," Wilson says and wraps an arm around Kim.

"Of course you would James, I wasn't concerned." Blythe appeases Wilson and bounces Emma on her hip.

"Is there somewhere I can take Emma to feed her, we didn't have the chance to give her lunch?" Cuddy asks.

"Yes, there are private rooms up the stairs and to the left." Blythe answers and hands Emma back to Cuddy.

"Okay, I am going to feed her before the service starts, do you need anything Greg?" Cuddy asks.

"No, I put some bananas into the bag this morning just in case she wants one," House mumbles, slightly embarrassed by his gesture. Cuddy smiles softly and walks upstairs with Kim trailing behind them.

"We have about 15 minutes to kill before the service; I am going to go stretch my leg." House says once he hears the door close upstairs. Wilson is skeptical and holds out his hand.

"Give me the keys House, I don't want you leaving Cuddy and Emma here by themselves while you go get wasted." House feigns hurt and clutches his chest.

"Wilson, why on earth do you think I would run off and get drunk?"

"First of all you can't run, and secondly that is your m.o. so give me your keys."

"That's just mean," House says and hands over the spare key Cuddy gave him this morning.

"Thank you," House nods and limps out of the funeral home. Wilson keep an eye on House while politely chatting with guests. Ten minutes pass by and Cuddy, Kim, and Emma come back downstairs.

"Where's House?" Cuddy asks.

"He went out to stretch his leg, he should be back any minute."

"You let him go somewhere by himself?" Cuddy exclaims.

"Don't worry Cuddy, I have his keys and half his Vicodin, he's not going very far." Cuddy relaxes a fraction and readjusts Emma to her other hip.

"If everyone would come with me into the chapel, the service is going to begin," Blythe announces. The guests start congregating into the chapel except for Cuddy, Kim, Emma and Wilson.

"You guys go on in, I will go get House," Cuddy says and hands Emma over to Kim. Kim and Wilson nod and follow the guests into the chapel. Cuddy nervously walks out of the funeral home and looks around. House is nowhere to be seen. _Damn it, he is gone._ Cuddy thinks and chastises herself for being so stupid. She is going to hang House's balls from her mantel when she finds him.

**A/N 2: That is all for now! You will get the second part of this disastrous funeral when I see some reviews. Also, what do you want House to say in his eulogy? (Nothing too inappropriate please, this is only a Teen rated fic.) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews! I encourage the closet readers to step up and review like you did last time. Also, I decided to keep the original eulogy from Birthmarks because I thought it was perfectly fitting. Please enjoy this new chapter and leave a review on your way out.**

**Chapter Nine- Bastardogy**

_Cuddy nervously walks out of the funeral home and looks around. House is nowhere to be seen. Damn it, he is gone. Cuddy thinks and chastises herself for being so stupid. She is going to hang House's balls from her mantel when she finds him._

Cuddy walks over to their car to see if House is hiding there, but no luck. Seeing that he is not in the front of the funeral home she slowly walks to the back, checking every possible hiding spot. _I feel like I am chasing after a three year old_, she thinks to herself. Yelling his name is pointless, he obviously won't respond. Nearing the back of the home, Cuddy feels her phone vibrate. She takes it out of her sweater pocket and becomes even more frustrated when it is a text from Wilson wondering where House is. She puts her blackberry back into her pocket and resumes her search for her fiancé.

Once she got to the back of the home, Cuddy is shocked to see a large wooden pier lead out into a small pond. She is even more surprised to see House throwing tiny pebbles into the water. Cuddy takes off her heels and gently sets them next to the pier. Quietly, she walks the length of the pier determined to yell at House for running away.

"I know you are there Cuddy," House says in a soft voice without even turning around. Cuddy power walks down the rest of the pier and sits next to House.

"Alright let's hear it," House says looking out across the pond.

"House, you are a grown man, I can't tell you what to do. Besides you are too much of a stubborn ass to listen to me anyway. All I am asking is you to the eulogy for your mother, God knows she has suffered enough." House nods and slowly stands up. Cuddy is perplexed as to why House gave in so easily. Looking up at him, she could see the scheming look in his eye and the smug smile making its way to his mouth.

"House, what are you going to do?"Cuddy asks with fear, often being at the receiving end of that look.

"Relax honeybuns, I have my bastardogy all planned out. Now, turn around and walk that pretty ass that way so we can get this over with." Cuddy smacks him on the arm for that comment but turns around and heads back to the funeral home anyway. About halfway down the pier, Cuddy gets a call on her cell.

"Hi Wilson, I have him." Cuddy says into her phone. Behind her, House rolls his eyes at the predictability of Wilson's actions.

"We are heading back inside right now, so stall for a few seconds." Cuddy orders and scoops up her heels quickly putting them back on her feet.

"Okay…yeah…bye," Cuddy flips her phone shut and grabs House's hand pulling him inside. Everyone turns to look at the couple when House flings the doors of the chapel open.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Emma squeals and squirms in Wilson's arms. Blythe, who is at the podium, signals House to come over to her. Cuddy squeezes his hand and takes a seat next to Wilson near the back.

"There you are Gregory, I thought you ran off on me," Blythe whispers and sits down in the front pews. House takes a second to look out at the crowd; the majority of them are decorated marine officers. Cuddy gives him a wink and Emma waves at him with a toothy smile. House readjusts the microphone and begins.

"_There are a lot of people here today, including some from the corps. And I have noticed that every one of them is either my father's rank or higher. That doesn't surprise me because if the test of a man is how he treats those he has power over, it's a test my father failed. This man you are eager to pay homage to he was incapable of admitting any point of view but his own. He punished failure and did not accept anything less. He loved doing what he did saw his work as some kind of sacred calling more important than any personal relationship. Maybe if he had been a better father then I would have been a better son. But I am what I am because of him for better or for worse. I just...I just wish…" _

House breaks off, grabs his cane and limps over to the open casket of his father. Wilson and Cuddy watch with skepticism as House bends down and kisses John on the forehead. House then whips out tweezers, plucks an ear hair and shoves the sample in his pocket before joining Cuddy.

"What the hell was that?" Cuddy hisses at House.

"I have no idea what you are talking about now sssh… we are at a funeral." House whispers back. Emma breaks free of Kim's grasp and crawls over to her father, snuggling in his lap. 

A half an hour later the service came to a close. House bolts out of the pew making Emma slide of his lap and fall onto the floor. Cuddy grabs Emma and follows House out into the lobby with Kim and Wilson trailing behind them. Out of the corner of her eye, Blythe sees her son limp as fast as he could out of the chapel. Blythe excuses herself from her conversation and catches up to the two couples.

"Gregory can I talk to you for a second?" Blythe hesitantly asks House. Cuddy puts a supportive hand on his arm and nods. Blythe leads House into a private room next to the chapel.

"Mom if you are here to yell at me for the eulogy…"

"No, I wanted you to know that I was going to leave your father before he got sick," Blythe says.

"Why?" House asks, not expecting her blunt statement.

"When we went down to you and Lisa's house for Mothers Day your father was a…"

"Ass?" House interrupts.

"Well I wasn't going to say that Greg, but sure. I thought once Emma was born he would change, but he obviously didn't." House tilted his head, the timeline doesn't fit.

"So he just happened to get sick the day you decided to leave him? That doesn't make sense mom."

"Oh Greg, even as a child you were always so perceptive. You're right I am not telling you the full truth. About a month ago your father came back drunk after hanging out with his marine buddies and he told me things…" Blythe broke off and swallowed a sob that leapt into her throat.

"Mom, what did he tell you?"

"He…he told me…that he used to hit you when I was out with my friends." House freezes and Blythe wraps her arms around him. "Greg I am so sorry, I had no idea!"

"I know you didn't mom and I don't blame you. You were the only part of my childhood that was normal." Blythe releases her grip on House and uses a shaky hand to wipe her eyes.

"I appreciate that Greg and if you want to talk about it I am always here." House starts to feel uncomfortable and needs to get away from this conversation.

"Aren't you supposed to be heading to the cemetery by now?" Blythe nods and hugs House one more time before rejoining their separate groups.

"You ready to go?" House asks Cuddy.

"What did your mother want?" Wilson asks with curiosity.

"She wanted to know where you got that ugly tie, now can we go?" Cuddy nods and House takes Emma from Kim.

"Come on squirt let's go home," House whispers to Emma who places a hand on his scruff and rubs it.

"Home," Emma parrots. House, Cuddy, Wilson and Kim exit the funeral home and get into separate cars.

"So what did your mother really want?" Cuddy asks about two hours into the drive home.

"She wanted to tell me that she found out about the bad bad things my daddy did." House watches Cuddy's face light up with rage.

"Your mother knew what John did to you? And she did nothing about it?"

"Whoa slow down there; you will wake up the kid! She found out when my dad had one too many about a month ago. Obviously by now it is too late to do anything about it, but she did want to sit down with me and talk about it."

"Do you want to talk to her about it?"

"I think that she wants me to talk about it so she can get rid of the guilt that she is feeling."

"That makes sense, but I am proud of you." Cuddy places her hand on House's thigh.

"For making an ass out of myself at the funeral?"

"No you idiot, for giving the eulogy even though I know it was hard for you," House nods and looks back at Emma who is sleeping soundly in her car seat. _ I will never put you through what my father did to me okay?_ House silently promises his daughter.

"Hey Greg, what do you want to do about our wedding?" House looks back at her with total confusion.

"Wedding? Where is this coming from?"

"I just figured that we have been engaged for over a year and we should plan on getting married soon." Cuddy can see the gears turning inside House's head, she hopes that he will not figure out the real reason she is bringing this up.

"You want me to have a distraction. You think that I am going to self destruct after this stupid funeral." Cuddy's widen and she vigorously shakes her head back and forth.

"No…I…"

"Face it Cuddlemuffin, your ass is caught."

"Sorry, I just thought we could focus on something cheerful for a change, silly me."

"Did you have something specific in mind that you wanted to talk about?"

"I know that you don't want a wedding in a church and I am completely fine with that, although my mother won't be. I am perfectly fine with getting married by a justice of the peace. However, I only ask that we have a small reception afterwards." House sighs and runs his hand down his face.

"Fine I will give into your reception under one condition."

"Of course…"

"Quiet woman, I was going to say that I get to pick where we go for our honeymoon AND we remain clothes-less during the _entire _honeymoon."

"That is two conditions Greg."

"And yet you will give me what I want."

"Oh really, fine, then I get to pick the date."

"I think I can agree to that, when will it be?"

"One year from today, we need to make remember this day as a happy one, not a miserable one."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I think I can accept it." House holds out his hand for Cuddy to shake.

"Mommy?" Emma asks groggily from the backseat.

"Yes sweetie, what is it?"

"I hungy," Emma answers back with a cheeky grin. House looks at Cuddy in shock.

"Did you teach her that smile?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Dr. House, but there are bananas in her bag."

"You minx," House whispers as he rummages through the diaper bag. House finds a banana and peels it before handing it back to Emma.

"What do you say Emma?" Cuddy asks while looking in the rearview mirror.

"Thanks Daddy," Emma says and winks at her father.

"She WINKED at me! Don't tell me you taught her that too!"

"Calm down, I had absolutely nothing to do with that; I was barely around her today. Why don't you ask your best friend?" Cuddy can't help but smile at the terrified look on House's face.

"Greg, she is barely two, you need to relax a little."

"_Barely two,_ puhlease, you and I both know that Emma is more intelligent than someone twice her age. She absorbs and parrots everything we do." Cuddy rubs her arm down House's bicep.

"We will teach Emma the right things to know. But for now, loosen up before you have a coronary."

"I will loosen up when my cane is shoved up Wilsons…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" House fakes an innocent expression,

"What? I was going to say tookus, what do you think I was going to say?" Cuddy glares at him.

"We have a couple hours before we get home, why don't you take a nap?"

"I would rather spend time with you instead," House says with a smug smile on his face.

"Riiiiiight, you mean you would rather bug me instead."

"Same difference, you know I can't get enough of your supertanker."

"Go to sleep Greg, I will wake you when we get back to Princeton," House scoffs and looks back to do a quick check on Emma.

"Uh Lisa…we have a little problem…" House says while trying to hold back laughter.

"What is it?" Cuddy asks and furrows her brows.

"It seems our little Einstein has banana smeared all over her and the back seat of your car." House breaks out in an ear to ear smile while Cuddy looks in her rearview mirror in horror.

"Hi mommy!" Emma says and waves a banana clad hand.

"_Wonderful_," Cuddy whispers and accelerates determined to get home without anymore incidents.

**A/N 2: That is all folks! I wanted to put some fun stuff in there since I have been writing about the funeral so much. Next chapter is House's birthday and Cuddy's big surprise! Review and you will find out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews; I appreciate every single one of them. I will try to update more frequently, I have been very busy lately. Also, I have no idea how long this story is going to be, I am not one of those authors that has their story all planned out. It could be five chapters more or fifteen; I just want to write until I feel it is complete. Without further ado, here is chapter ten!**

**Chapter Ten-The Best Birthday Ever**

A week and a half after John's funeral, Cuddy is busy working on the latest budget report when Wilson barges in.

"How can I help you Wilson?" Cuddy asks while typing.

"House's birthday is on Saturday and today is Wednesday." Wilson states and sits in the office chair next to Cuddy's desk.

"Okay I am glad you remember your best friend's birthday, is there something you would like to do with this information?"

"Do you have anything planned or are you just going to let it pass on by?" Cuddy stops typing and focuses her attention on Wilson.

"So far I have been so busy with this damn budget report I haven't done anything for House's birthday."

"Has he said anything about it at home?" Cuddy gives Wilson an "are you kidding me" look.

"Yeah, that was a stupid question. What are you thinking about doing for his birthday?"

"I want to have a surprise party for him since he is turning fifty, but I know he will find out." Cuddy narrows her eyes at Wilson who throws his hands up in defense.

"Hey I won't tell him. I think that is a great idea! Who are you going to invite?"

"You, Kim, Foreman, Chase, Thirteen, Taub and his mother, not that many people, but it's the select few House actually tolerates. My plan includes a barbeque and people getting out by seven so Emma can get to bed."

"That sounds like fun; you don't want any of your family there?"

"I want House to actually enjoy his birthday, and if my mother showed up she would harass him for more grandchildren the entire time."

"I could see why you want to avoid that issue. What are you going to get him?" Cuddy rubs her face with her hands.

"I have no idea, why is he so hard to buy for?"

"Because he is a man and because he is…"

"House," Cuddy finishes for Wilson who nods his head.

"My best suggestion for a gift is something he will actually use and appreciate."

"That's very specific," Wilson shrugs and gets out of the chair.

"I am sure you will figure out something, but I got to go, House is looking for lunch," Cuddy smiles and waves goodbye to Wilson.

"Hey Wilson?" Cuddy asks as Wilson puts his hand on the doorknob.

"What Cuddy?" Wilson turns around to face Cuddy.

"Can you text me when you and House are out of the hospital? I want to invite his team when he isn't there."

"Okay, I will." Wilson walks out of Cuddy's office and up to his office. Within a few minutes of Wilson sitting down House burst into his office.

"Ready to pay for my lunch?" House asks from the doorway. Wilson sighs and puts his pen down on the desk.

"Can we go one day without you mooching off of me?"

"I am the only one that will fill your need to be needed quota. Now let's go, I have to avoid clinic duty in a half an hour."

"Fine, let me grab my jacket." Wilson takes the suit coat that is wrapped around the chair and puts it on. Together, House and Wilson head down to the cafeteria. While House is deciding what to eat, Wilson secretly texts Cuddy their lunch plans. Once Cuddy's Blackberry vibrates she leaves her office and heads up to her fiancés office.

"Where is House?" Cuddy asks the team although she already knows the answer.

"It is twelve thirty so I assume he made Wilson pay for his lunch. Why?" Foreman asks with curiosity.

"Saturday is House's fiftieth birthday so I am having a little surprise party. I know House would want all you guys to be there although he would never tell you. The party is at two, does anyone know how to barbeque?" Cuddy asks. Taub nods,

"Good, and if anyone tells House about the party they are fired."

"Why?" Thirteen questions.

"Because I want to see him enjoy himself," Cuddy answers and turns on her heels, walking briskly out of the office.

"What the hell was that all about?" Thirteen asks to the rest of the team.

"I have no idea, but I get to humiliate House all I want on Saturday. Anyone want to carpool?" Chase asks.

The next day following work, Cuddy relieves Marina since House is wrapped up in a case.

"What do you say Emma? Do you want to go shopping for daddy?" Cuddy asks her daughter who is happily chomping on Cheerios.

"Daddy," Emma says and eats her last Cheerio.

"You are the cutest little girl!" Cuddy coos to her daughter and lifts her out of the high chair and into the car seat heading for Best Buy.

"What should we get daddy Emma?" Cuddy asks as she puts Emma into a cart.

"Toys!" Emma replies back, a new addition to her rapidly expanding vocabulary.

"Good idea," Cuddy says and heads for the electronics department. After two hours of talking to a sales representative, Cuddy picks out the perfect gift for House. On her way home, she stops at Party City to buy plates and cups. Finally, Cuddy heads home, deciding to get his last gift on her own tomorrow. Arriving home, Cuddy is somewhat sad to see the motorcycle missing from their driveway. Cuddy puts the car in park and takes a sleeping Emma out of her car seat and right into her crib. She decides on keeping the gifts in her car, away from the greedy fingers of her fiancé. Instead, Cuddy calls House's mother to invite her to the party.

"Hello? Mrs. House? This is Lisa," Cuddy says politely into the phone.

"Oh hi Lisa! Is everything okay?" Blythe asks with concern marring her usually happy voice.

"Yes, actually I wanted to invite you to Greg's surprise birthday party on Saturday. It's at two o'clock."

"That sounds like fun, I will definitely be there. Do you need any help setting up?"

"No, I don't want to overdo it for Greg's sake, but thank you for offering."

"Okay Lisa, I have to go, I will see you at two on Saturday."

"Okay Blythe, see you then," Cuddy hangs up the phone with a mixture of sadness and guilt. She wishes she can have a nice relationship with her mother like she does with her mother in law, and feels bad for not inviting Arlene to the party on Saturday. _House wouldn't want her there anyway, you know that_, Cuddy thinks to herself as she crawls into bed wishing House was there to mock her for the ridiculous guilt complex she is famous for.

"Appy Berday Daddy!" Emma yells and jumps on her parent's bed, effectively waking House up. House can't help but to laugh at how his daughter butchered happy birthday.

"I presume you have been teaching her that for the past few days?" House asks Cuddy who sits down on the bed.

"Yes, I think she did quite well for her age, happy birthday Greg." Cuddy says and kisses House lightly. Emma, not liking her parents ignoring her, jumps into her father's lap.

"Hey there squirt! Where is my present?" House asks Emma.

"Toy!" Emma responds back and points towards the living room. Cuddy blushes and gently swats Emma's arm down.

"Is there something you want to tell me Pookie?" House asks with a smug smile on his face.

"I would rather show you _Honeybuns_." Cuddy snaps and takes out a blindfold that was hidden behind her back.

"I am not wearing that stupid thing!" House says and crosses his arms in defiance. Emma giggles at the look on her father's face and tries to imitate it, causing House and Cuddy to laugh.

"Please Greg, amuse me for two minutes?"

"Fine as long as you amuse me later for longer," House quips and snatches the blindfold out of Cuddy's hand.

"Don't worry about that," Cuddy snatches the blindfold back and ties it around House's head. House slowly stands up while Cuddy picks Emma up and sets her down on the floor. Cuddy grabs House's hand and leads him out of their bedroom while Emma toddles ahead.

"Where are we going?" House asks. Cuddy ignores him and leads him into the living room.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off now," Cuddy mumbles. House obnoxiously takes the blindfold off his face and is immediately shocked by the 46 inch Samsung plasma screen TV and an XBOX 360 Elite with a controller sitting in his living room.

"Happy Birthday!" Cuddy says and waits for a signal from House is who is staring at his gifts with amazement.

"Damn right!" House exclaims and kisses Cuddy fully on the lips. Cuddy decides to not yell House for the minor slip up in front of Emma and lets him enjoy the moment.

"I take it you like your gift?" Cuddy asks once their lips part. House nods and bends down to pick up Emma.

"Thank you squirt!" House says and kisses Emma on the cheek. Emma squeals with delight and grabs onto House's cheek. After House sets Emma down on the ground Cuddy leans in and whispers in his ear,

"I have a one more present for you later," House wags his eyebrows mischievously at Cuddy who flashes a lopsided smile in return.

House is in the middle of a Halo match when the doorbell rings at noon.

"Lisa can you get that, I am about to beat this guys ass in Halo," House yells. Cuddy, who is the kitchen, rolls her eyes at House, but comes to the living room to open the door anyway.

"Hey Wilson, he is playing with his new toys," Cuddy says and steps aside so Wilson can come in.

"Oh my god!" Wilson says as he sees the TV and XBOX.

"Sweet huh? The woman does know me." House utters and throws his controller down in frustration when he is killed in Halo. With his cane, House reaches across the couch and turns the system off turning his full attention to Wilson.

"Why are you here Wilson?"

"I thought since it's your birthday, I could buy you a drink." House tilts his head in suspicion. Seeing the look Wilson is getting, he intervenes.

"House, it's a drink, there is no subtext. Come on, get your cane and jacket, let's go." Wilson can tell House is still doubtful, but he promised Cuddy he would get House out of the house for a few hours so she could set up.

Fifteen minutes later Wilson pulls his Volvo into Cheetah's Bar and Grill.

"Wednesday is ladies night Wilson, not Saturday!" House whines and gets out of Wilson's Volvo.

"Sorry, I must have misread the sign," Wilson quips as the duo walk into the restaurant.

"So, why did you really bring me here?"

"My best friend is turning fifty; I figured we both need a drink."

"No, there is a reason you need a drink at noon. A drink means you want to forget something, which means you screwed up. Did you cheat on Kim?" Wilson chokes on his beer and looks at his best friend with a shocked expression.

"No I did not cheat on Kim! House, for once in your life stop analyzing a situation and just accept it at face value. I bought you a drink because it is your birthday." House nods but is still secretly suspicious about Wilson's motives.

Two and a half hours later, House and Wilson are ready to leave. Wilson pays the bill and texts Cuddy that they are heading back home.

"Are you texting your secret girlfriend?" House asks.

"No I am actually texting your mother, she says hello." Within ten minutes Wilson and House were back at House's place.

"Hey Wilson, I will play you in Halo."

"You are like a thirteen year old boy,"

"So, do you want to play or not?"

"Sure, one game and then I have to get home." House nods and gets out of the car with Wilson behind him. Inside the house, Cuddy hears House's cane approach the front door and signals for everyone to hide. House swings open the door and is surprised to find a quiet house.

"Cuddles I am home!" House exclaims and throws his cane on the couch.

"SURPRISE!" Cuddy, his team and his mom yells as they emerge from their hiding spots. House looks at Wilson with a mixture of shock and gratitude.

"Did you get the shot Chase?" Taub asks to which Chase shakes his head in confirmation.

"If any pictures are circulated through the hospital, I will post that picture of your small p-e-n-i-s in the lobby." House whispers in a threatening tone, spelling it out so Emma won't repeat it later.

"Who is hungry?" Cuddy interrupts and signals for everyone to come into the backyard. Taub, Foreman and Chase start up the grill while the girls gossip about House and Emma.

"House do you want a beer?" Wilson asks while digging in the cooler.

"Of course, what a stupid question," House says and holds out his hand.

"Kim your boys are so cute!" Blythe squeals while picking up Emma and setting her on her lap.

"Thank you Mrs. House," Kim says politely and reaches for Terri's pacifier.

"How old are they?" Thirteen asks in between sips of beer.

"Almost two months," Kim answers back. Cuddy cannot help but to think about any children her and House might have together. She throws up a silent prayer to God for the next cycle of fertility injections to work.

"Do you think House really didn't know or he put on a show for Cuddy?" Taub asks and flips a burger.

"I think Cuddy planned it so there was no way House could have known. We never said anything about it and I am sure Wilson was threatened by Cuddy as well." Foreman answers and takes a plate from Chase.

"Hey ladies a little less chit chatting and a little more grilling," House snaps.

"Gregory be nice!" Blythe scolds her son. Foreman, Chase and Taub burst into laughter, but are immediately silenced by House's death glare.

"Who wants burgers?" Foreman asks and puts several hamburgers on a plate. House limps as fast he can to the front of the line.

"Cripple coming through, Cuddy move that supertanker," House says and grabs a plate along with a burger. Cuddy smacks House on the arm, but moves out of the way anyway.

After everyone ate, House declares he wants to open presents. Emma jumps off Blythe's lap and walks over to her father, wanting to "help" tear open her father's gifts.

"Daddy hewp," Emma declares and tries to climb into House's lap. House manages a small smile and picks up his daughter, setting her down on his good leg. Chase surreptitiously snaps a photo of this very touching father and daughter moment for later blackmail. With assistance from Emma, House opens a new motorcycle helmet from the team, new Nikes from Wilson and Kim, and a new backpack from Blythe.

The next few hours are spent with the girls gossiping and the boys breaking in House's new TV and XBOX. By seven everyone is ready to go home. House puts a sleepy Emma to bed while Cuddy cleans up the beer bottles and plates scattered across the backyard. Once Emma is fully asleep House goes into the master bedroom and waits for Cuddy's last gift.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Cuddy asks.

"Yeah, now where is that present you promised me?" House asks and looks around for any leftover gift bags.

"You are one greedy man; good things come to those who wait." Cuddy teases.

"I waited all day!" House says in protest, quickly losing patience.

"That is true, you were a very good boy, I think you deserve a reward." Cuddy says and starts stripping.

"I am with you so far, keep going," House says and feels his pants start to tighten.

"Ssh, no talking," Cuddy whispers and takes off her skirt to reveal a scarlet lace thong. House breaks out in a full out smile. "You see something you like?" Cuddy asks and takes off her sky blue tank top which has a matching lace bra. House takes a minute to absorb Cuddy in his new favorite bra-panty combination before he leans in and kisses her.

"Happy Birthday to me," House mumbles and nibbles on Cuddy's ear.

**A/N 2:****That is all folks, since I am only 16, I don't do smut. Don't let that deter you from leaving a review for this chapter! Next chapter we are jumping a few months ahead where things get a rocky for our favorite couple. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, they always make my day. I am jumping two months ahead, so right about the middle of August. Just a warning, I drop a few f-bombs towards the end of this chapter, if that's not your thing, feel free to skim over it. Enough blabbing, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 11- An Honest Mistake**

On a crisp August morning at 6 AM the phone rings in Lisa Cuddy and Greg House's bedroom. Cuddy rolls over and snatches the phone off the receiver before House wakes up.

"Hello," Cuddy says into the phone, her voice thick from sleeping.

"Hi Dr. Cuddy, sorry to bother you so early this morning, but my roof was leaking from the rainstorm a few nights ago and the repairman says today is the only day he can come, so I was hoping you could drop Emma off here so I can watch her." Marina babbles into the phone, afraid Cuddy is either going to fire her or yell at her. Cuddy takes a minute to comprehend what Marina is saying and answers back,

"Sure Marina, that is no problem, can I still drop Emma off at the normal time?"

"Yes of course, thank you Dr. Cuddy for being so understanding."

"No problem, Marina, I will see you in about two hours," Cuddy says and hangs up the phone. Next, she turns over in bed to face her sleeping companion.

"Greg, wake up," Cuddy nudges House in the arm, but he is showing no signs of waking up. Cuddy sighs and jumps on top of House, straddling him. House's eyes immediately shoot open at the weight being pressed onto his stomach.

"Good morning," House says groggily and motions for Cuddy to get off of him. Cuddy complies and gets out of bed.

"Marina called; we have to drop Emma of at her place, which means I need you to get her ready to go while I get ready." House rolls his eyes,

"Why can't the squirt just get ready by herself?"

"Greg, she is barely two. Can you just do this for me please?" Cuddy makes her best puppy dog face to House.

"Fine as long as you do me later," House snaps and begins the process of getting out of bed. Cuddy disappears into the bathroom, giving House the privacy she knows he needs. Once House gets out of bed, he pops a Vicodin and limps into the nursery.

"Hi Daddy," Emma whispers and rubs her eyes. House smiles at his daughters ebony ringlets sticking up in several different places. Emma lifts her arms up; House scoops her up and gently sets her down on the changing table.

"Emma, what have we been feeding you?" House asks as he pulls down Emma's stinky diaper.

"Milk," Emma states matter of factually.

"Well I will tell your mom to lay off the bottle," House quips, throws the dirty diaper into the waste bin, and grabs a new one from the drawer. Once Emma's diaper is changed, House limps over to the closet and grabs the closest outfit in sight.

"I can't believe your mom buys this frilly crap for you," House says and holds up a pink shirt with ruffles on it, as well as black leggings. "You are the best dressed twenty three months old in Princeton, New Jersey." House strips Emma and tickles her belly to make her laugh. A much younger, less throaty version of Cuddy's laugh comes out of Emma as her dad keeps tickling her. House makes a serious face and says, "Back to business kid, wouldn't want your mom to think we are screwing around." Emma copies House's face to the best of her abilities.

"You are too cute sometimes," House begins redressing Emma in the "frilly crap". After Emma is all dressed, House carries her to her high chair to start breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast squirt?"

"Cheeyos," Emma responds and points to the yellow box on the counter. House pours a bowl for her and goes into the living room to grab the diaper bag. Cuddy comes into the kitchen a few minutes later, wearing a v-neck red T-Shirt and a tight black skirt. House grins at Cuddy and starts kissing her neck.

"Greg, I have to go…" Cuddy gasps as House nips at the nape of her neck. Emma looks at her parents in wonder while eating her Cheerios. Cuddy turns around to face House and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's all I get?" House asks and sticks out his bottom lip.

"For now," Cuddy whispers and takes Emma out of the high chair. "Say goodbye to daddy Emma." Emma waves her hand at House and Cuddy turns on her heel, walking to the front door. Following the front door close, House jumps back into bed and falls asleep immediately.

Cuddy arrives at Marina's at exactly eight o clock.

"Hi Emma, Hi Dr. Cuddy," Marina says and takes Emma from Cuddy. "Can you pick up Emma at four?" Marina asks.

"I can't, I have back to back meetings, but House can." Marina nods and kisses Emma on the cheek.

"Okay, I will see Dr. House at four then." Cuddy waves goodbye to Emma and walks to her car, dialing their home number on the way.

"What?" House snaps into the phone after being woken up twice.

"That is no way to talk to your fiancé."

"After being woken up twice by my fiancé I have a right to be bitchy."

"Fine, Marina asked me to pick Emma up at four and since I have meetings all day, you have to do it." House feels his eyelids droop and he wants to go back to sleep.

"Sure, I'll see you later," House says and hangs up the phone without waiting for a goodbye from Cuddy.

Two hours later, House's cell phone rings on his nightstand. House is jolted awake and pissed off for being woken up three times in one morning.

"Someone better be dying," House growls into the phone.

"Our patient just had a heart attack; we thought you might want to know," Thirteen says.

"Damn it, I was hoping he could hold out until lunch. I will be right in," House snaps his phone shut and gets out of bed, heading right for the shower. House strolls into PPTH fifteen minutes later, ignoring the shocked stares of his coworkers. Heading up to his office, House is ambushed by his team the second he gets to the fourth floor.

"Can this wait until I have my coffee?" House asks and limps past the team. Everyone follows him into the conference room where somebody added heart attack to the symptoms.

"So we have heart attack, stroke, bloody vomit, syncope and taste issues," House reads off the symptoms and takes a big gulp of his coffee. The team stares at House with waiting expressions.

"It could be heavy metal toxicity," Chase pipes up after no one says anything.

"That only accounts for the taste issue, what else?" House says, shooting Chase down.

"It could be a PFO," Thirteen suggests.

"Accounts for all the weird stuff, go do a bubble study and trans. Echo," House orders and waits for the team to disperse. House exits his own office and barges into Wilson's.

"Can I help you?" Wilson asks as House lies down on his favorite couch.

"No, I just need somewhere to think and talking to you usually gives me ideas, so let's talk."

"Okay…about something in particular?"

"I think Cuddy told me something that I was supposed to do later on today, but I can't remember what it was."

"I am sure it will come to you. How is Emma?" House rolls his eyes,

"Aren't you concerned at all about my problems?"

"Do I look concerned?" Wilson shoots back.

"The rugrat is fine, I just bought her one of those cheap pools to jump around in as an early birthday present."

"Wow, that was almost too nice for you," Wilson snarks. House tilts his head, and has an epiphany.

"See, this is why I talk to you," House says and walks out of Wilson's office, heading for the patient's room.

"Hello…patient," House surprises the team and the patient as he limps into the room.

"My husband's name is Jeff," a petite brunette snaps at House.

"Does it look like I care?" House snaps back.

"Is there a point to this House?" Thirteen asks and grabs a needle from the surgical tray next to her.

"Don't do anything with that needle. Patient, you have Chagas disease. It is a common parasite you probably picked up from the Peace Corps ten years ago. It has been asymptomatic for ten years; take a pill once a day for a month and you will be just fine." House says and exits the room. Since it is only two and he just solved the case, House walks out of PPTH and heads home.

Meanwhile across town at Salute's Italian Grille, Cuddy is battling a migraine while trying to secure a donation for the oncology ward.

"Yes Mrs. Simmons, with your help we can buy new toys for the kids and have enough money left over to purchase new linens for the beds," Cuddy says and forces herself not to rub her throbbing temples. _Two more hours and I can go home_. Cuddy thinks to herself with glee.

"You know one time…" Mrs. Simmons muses while Cuddy tries to ignore the banging in her head.

Stepping into his eerily quiet home, House turns on the TV and props his feet up on the coffee table. Scrolling through the channels House finds _The Godfather _just starting on HBO. By two thirty, House is fast asleep.

Finally at four, Cuddy walks out of Salute's with a donation of $500,000 from Mrs. Simmons. Cuddy starts the car and drives off, heading back to PPTH to grab her briefcase before heading home. At an intersection near the hospital Cuddy hears her Blackberry vibrate in her purse. Without checking to see who it is, she answers.

"Hello, this is Dr. Cuddy,"

"Oh there you are, I tried your office and your secretary said you were out!" A frantic Marina hollers into the phone.

"Why would you need to get a hold of me Marina?"

"It's five after four and Dr. House still hasn't come and picked up Emma. I was hoping you could because I really have to go to the bank before they close." Cuddy furrows her eyebrows in confusion, she told House to pick up Emma this morning.

"House didn't come to pick Emma up? That is so unlike him. I will be there momentarily," Cuddy reroutes her destination to Marina's, arriving there within five minutes, all the while hoping nothing bad happened to House.

"Dr. Cuddy I am so happy to see you!" Marina says as she sees Cuddy approach her front door. Cuddy digs in her purse and pulls out a fifty dollar bill.

"This is for having to wait for my _fiancé_, who failed to show up." Cuddy says and gives the money to Marina.

"Don't worry about it Dr. Cuddy, I just hope Dr. House is alright."

"I am sure he is fine, thank you for watching Emma and thank you for waiting." Cuddy says, walks back to her car, straps Emma into her car seat and heads home.

"Hey Wilson, have you talked to House recently?" Cuddy says into her Blackberry.

"He left at about one thirty, why?" The pounding in Cuddy's head increased as she heard about House ditching work.

"He was supposed to pick up Emma about an hour ago and didn't show up. I was just wondering if he had a case."

"No, he solved his case this afternoon and said he was going home to take a nap because he was woken up a couple times this morning."

"Thanks Wilson," Cuddy bit out and hangs up the phone.

"Momma mad?" Emma asks after hearing the venom in Cuddy's voice.

"No sweetie, mommy's just tired." Cuddy lies, not wanting to scare her daughter. Emma goes back to playing with her Happy Meal Toy while Cuddy pulls into the driveway of their home. After freeing Emma from her car seat, Cuddy walks inside and hears the light snoring of her fiancé. Cuddy takes a deep breath and strangles House in her mind before taking Emma into her room to play. An hour later, Emma starts to get hungry so Cuddy takes her into the kitchen and starts to prepare them dinner.

"Emma do you want spaghetti or macaroni?" Cuddy asks softly trying not to wake up House.

"Roni," Emma responds and runs over to her high chair. Cuddy puts Emma in the chair and starts dinner. Halfway through dinner, House walks into the kitchen and kisses Emma.

"What are you making?" House asks as he sits down next to Emma. Cuddy refuses to turn around and look him, not knowing if she could control her anger if she could.

"Macaroni, there's some pizza in the freezer." Cuddy says over her shoulder. House knows instantly that she is mad at him, but he doesn't know why.

"Alright, what did I do?" House asks and walks to the freezer to get the pizza. Cuddy sighs and rubs her temple, reminding herself to take an ibuprofen after dinner.

"I am not going to talk about this with Emma in the room. We can talk about this after Emma goes to sleep in an hour." Cuddy moves away from House to grab some bowls for the macaroni. House puts his pizza in the oven and goes to sit back down next to Emma. Cuddy puts a bowl on the high chair and sits down next to House with her own bowl.

"So are we just going to pretend for the next hour that everything is okay between us?" House asks with sarcasm.

"No, we are going to pretend until Emma is done with dinner and I give her a bath. After she goes to bed then we can talk."

"Fine, when are you going to take something for your headache?" House asks.

"How did you…"

"I saw you rub your temple, you only do that when you have a migraine."

"I will after Emma is all settled." The couple fell into an awkward silence while Emma and Cuddy eat their dinner. House tries to run through his mind to think of what he could have possibly screwed up, but can't think of anything. _Is it our anniversary? No, that's not for awhile. It's not her birthday, that's in January. What the hell could I have done?_

"I done," Emma breaks through House's thoughts. House takes Emma's plate away while Cuddy hurries to eat the rest of her food.

"I can give her a bath," House offers, trying to get on Cuddy's good side. Cuddy knows what he is doing; she takes Emma from him and walks into the bathroom.

House eats his pizza alone while Cuddy gives Emma a bath and puts her down to bed. After Cuddy is done, she rejoins House in the kitchen.

"Emma asleep?" House asks to which Cuddy nods.

"Can we talk now?" House asks after not hearing anything from Cuddy.

"Sure, let's talk about how you forgot to pick Emma up from Marina's like I told you to this morning," Cuddy snaps.

"That is what you are mad at me about?" House asks in genuine surprise, he thought he did something much worse than that.

"Yeah, you don't listen to me when I ask you to do something."

"Lisa, I was half asleep, I could barely hear you."

"_House_, I ask you to do one _fucking _thing to help me and you don't do it."

"Now, it's back to House?" House asks, raising his voice a little.

"I ask you to take out the garbage, you forget. I tell you a million times to put down the toilet seat, you don't do it. I ask you to pick up your daughter from Marina's and you fall asleep on me. Why can't you just listen to me?" Cuddy asks, her voice rising at every word.

"Cuddy, you are overreacting. Take an Ibuprofen and go to bed." Cuddy becomes even more annoyed with House.

"Do not deflect! House I need help around here, I can't do everything!" Cuddy shouts back at him, effectively waking Emma up. Cuddy sighs and stands up heading for the nursery.

"Mommy!" Emma cries and reaches her arms out for Cuddy who picks her up.

"Ssh Emma, it's okay, mommy didn't mean it." Cuddy whispers to Emma and gently rocks her back and forth. Soon, Emma's cries diminish into hiccups. Cuddy moves over to the rocking chair and softly rocks Emma back to sleep. Then, Cuddy sets Emma down in her crib and walks out into the kitchen to find House gone. Not in the mood to go House hunting tonight, Cuddy takes a few painkillers and crawls into bed.

**A/N 2: Don't kill me, I will fix this! Please leave a review on your way out to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry about the wait, I just got back from vacation. I am going to try something a little different; this chapter starts from Cuddy leaving House at the kitchen table. I will stop talking now and let you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter Twelve- Kiss and Makeup**

_"Do not deflect! House I need help around here, I can't do everything!" Cuddy shouts back at him, effectively waking Emma up. Cuddy sighs and stands up heading for the nursery._

House watches Cuddy walk past him with regret. This was not the way he wanted their conversation to go. House bites down on his pizza while listening to Cuddy soothe Emma. Meanwhile, he couldn't stop his father's voice from cycling through his head. _You're a failure; you can't even do one stupid thing for Cuddy. You should just leave! Leave and don't ever come back! _House grabs his keys off of the table and left his own home because it doesn't feel like home anymore.

Fifteen minutes later, Kim hears a familiar thumping sound at his door.

"James, House is here!" Kim yells to Wilson who is in the nursery putting the twins to bed. Kim opens the door to a scowling House.

"Damn it, where is your better half?" House asks and walks past Kim into the living room. "Wilson get your ass down here!"

"Shut up, you will wake up the twins," Kim snaps and sits down on the couch to wait for Wilson.

"I will wake up your spawns if you don't get me a beer," House says back without missing a beat. Kim disappears into the kitchen, no longer wanting to deal with Wilson's best friend. Wilson walks down the stairs and frowns when he sees his best friend sitting on his couch.

"Cuddy kicked you out?" Wilson asks. Kim reenters the living room with a beer for House. House reaches out to grab it, but Kim unscrews the bottle cap and chugs the beer.

"I am not telling you until I have a beer. Since your bimbo drank the last one, I guess we will have to go out," House says and tries to grab the beer out of Kim's hands.

"House, I can't go out, I have to stay here." Wilson says, not wanting to hear House rant for the next three hours.

"No, go out, I can handle the twins on my own." Kim butts in.

"See, grab your jacket and let's get out of here. I need to get drunk." Wilson sighs and complies with House's commands. Soon the pair are in Wilson's Volvo ready for a night out.

"So at least give me a hint as to why your fiancé kicked your ass out." Wilson says and heads towards Sherry's bar.

"She did not kick me out, I left voluntarily."

"YOU LEFT!" Wilson yells at House who flinches.

"Yes, now shut up and keep driving," House snaps. Wilson knows that House will open up more after a few beers so he refrains from asking anymore questions. Wilson pulls into the Sherry's parking lot and they walk into the bar. House and Wilson sit down at the bar and order beers.

"So you left…" Wilson starts and takes a swig of his beer.

"Wilson, at least let me get buzzed first before you do your thing," Wilson backs off and allows House to enjoy his beer in peace. Two hours and four beers later House is ready to talk.

"I forgot to pick up Emma at Marina's because I fell asleep. Cuddy totally overacted and told me that I don't listen to her and don't contribute to anything in our relationship." House explains and downs the last of the beer. Wilson shakes his head and takes a sip of his own beer.

"So, this whole thing started because you forgot to pick Emma up from the nannies? I don't believe that, what did you say to piss her off?" Wilson asks trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"I may have downplayed the situation a little more than she would have liked, but I didn't insult her in any way." House says with conviction. Wilson looks for any signs of House misleading him. However, Wilson found none so he decides to help House out.

"Okay, I agree with you that Cuddy overreacted, but you need to apologize to her."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong."

"House, you left her when you guys had an argument, I know you think you don't need to, but you do."

"That's stupid I am not apologizing just to make her feel better."

"You do because if you don't apologize then you guys won't make up." House took a minute to consider Wilson's testimony.

"Okay, I will go talk to her right now, let's go." House gets up from the barstool and staggers to the door of the bar. Wilson realizes what a big mistake House is about to make and he runs out of the bar after him.

"House, what the hell are you doing?"

"I am following your advice; I am going to go win Cuddy back. Now get in the car and drive me back to your house so I can grab my motorcycle." House orders and awkwardly climbs into Wilson's car. Wilson joins House in the car and tries to reason with him.

"House you are drunk and its nearing eleven at night, all you would be doing is pissing off Cuddy more by going home."

"Cuddy loves me too much to kick me out on the street,"

"House, shut up, you are drunk and not making any sense right now. I am less wasted than you, I have no idea why, but I am. You are staying at my house tonight and tomorrow you can talk to Cuddy." House is mildly annoyed by Wilson's bossiness.

"Just because I need your advice doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"Fine, but you aren't going to talk to Cuddy tonight." Wilson starts the car and heads back to his home.

"House, take the spare bedroom next to the nursery." Wilson says as they arrive back at Wilson's place.

"So I can be woken up by your brats at six in the morning? No thanks, I would rather sleep on the couch."

"When they wake up Kim brings them to the living room to play." House sighs and limps upstairs without a word.

The next morning at six, Wilson's twins started screaming. House grabs a nearby pillow to cover his ears while Wilson and Kim tend to their kids. Wilson and Kim get their children ready and the nanny arrives at nine. House falls back asleep and is awake by ten. By eleven, House is ready to go to PPTH. Walking into the lobby, House spots Cuddy at the nurse's station.

"Good morning, Dr. Cuddy, your ass is looking scrumptious today." House says hoping to smooth over the tension.

"Doctor House you have clinic duty starting at noon, make sure that it is done before you go on a lunch break in the coma guys room." Cuddy says and walks back into her office. Brenda looks at the shocked look on House's face.

"Man, is she pissed at you," Brenda says and hands House a scarlet file.

"Not as pissed off as she would be at you if she found out who you were screwing on company time," House shoots back and goes into an exam room. A half an hour into clinic duty, Foreman breaks into the exam room in which House is in.

"The ER gave us a case," Foreman says.

"I am a little busy right now, can you come back later when I am not trying to impress my fiancé."

"You and Cuddy are in a fight?"

"Obviously, I wouldn't voluntarily swab numerous crotches if we weren't."

"I will find someone to cover for you so Cuddy doesn't find out, now come on." House shrugs and leaves the room with Foreman, quietly sneaking upstairs to his office.

"What do we have?"

"Thirty year old man with fever, delirium, and numbness of the left leg," Thirteen explains.

"Good, do broad spec antibiotics, blood work and a stick a needle into his leg to test for nerve entrapment," House orders and the team disappears. Then, House jumps over the barrier and breaks into Wilson's office.

"Exactly how drunk was I last night?" House asks.

"Why do you ask?"

"Based on the hangover I had this morning it must have been five beers or maybe six."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. Have you talked to Cuddy yet?"

"Yes and all she said was I better do my clinic duty. That means she is at least an eight on the pissed off at House scale."

"Ouch, what are you doing here then?"

"I have a case, case trumps clinic duty every time."

"Right, I am sure Cuddy will see it that way when she finds you in here." House's shoulders sunk after he realizes that Wilson is actually right.

"Damn it, I will have to go back to the clinic." House reluctantly gets up and limps out the door. Wilson finishes his patient's chart and needs a break. Seeing that Cuddy is in her office, Wilson decides to go and visit her, not before stopping to visit his wife.

"Hey there," Wilson says and kisses his wife on the cheek.

"Hi, has House made up with Cuddy yet?" Kim asks

"No, I am going to talk to Cuddy right now,"

"Okay, I will see you when you get back," Wilson smiles and opens the door to Cuddy's office.

"Hey Cuddy how are things with House?"

"My god you are subtle. I assume House told you all about our fight. That explains where he went after he left last night." Cuddy rubs her temple and drops her pen.

"Yes House came to my place after he left your place. Are you going to talk to him?"

"It's none of your business, I have work to do, is there anything else?" Cuddy snaps. Wilson is surprised by the bitterness in Cuddy's tone.

"No, that's all," Wilson leaves Cuddy's office and heads to the clinic to find House.

"House I need to talk to you," Wilson says while House is knee deep in a patient's crotch.

"Kind of busy here, can you come back later?"

"It's about Cuddy," House looks up at Wilson's dead serious face, and follows him out of an exam room and into a closet.

"What did you find out?" House asks.

"She has a migraine House; she doesn't need to be here,"

"Fine, I will go talk to her, cover me in the clinic."

"House, I have patients to see,"

"Wilson, cover me for ten minutes or I will put how you use clear toenail polish." Wilson walks back into the exam room while House goes into Cuddy's office.

"What do you want House? You are supposed to be in the clinic."

"Wilson told me that you have a migraine again, why don't you take go home and take some medication," Cuddy looks up at House in pure rage.

"You son of a bitch, you don't get to hurt me, then turn around and care about me."

"Cuddy just forget about us for a second, I know I am an ass, but if you feel like crap then you should take some medication." Cuddy knows that House will not leave unless she agrees to take some Tylenol.

"Fine House, I will take some pain killers if you promise to leave." House nods and walks out of Cuddy's office.

At five, House solves his case and decides to ditch work early, knowing that he can't do any more damage than he already has. House feeds Emma a hot dog, and gives her a toy to play with while he makes him and Cuddy dinner. When Cuddy comes home at six thirty she walks in her kitchen to find candles throughout her kitchen and dining room.

"What is this?" Cuddy asks with delight. House pulls out lasagna and sets it on the stove to cool down.

"This is me trying to be Wilson and apologize. Now, this will cool down in about ten minutes so go do whatever and be ready to eat soon." Cuddy's anger at House is starting to dissipate. Cuddy greets Emma and plays with her until House calls her in for dinner. Cuddy scoops Emma up and brings her into the kitchen.

"I haven't totally forgiven you yet because you haven't actually apologized yet." Cuddy breaks off a piece of lasagna for Emma and looks at House expectantly.

"Lisa Cuddy, I am so sorry for forgetting to pick up Emma and for leaving this domain yesterday. Will you pretty please forgive me?" Cuddy smiles at House's sincerity.

"I admit I overreacted yesterday, I don't know what was wrong with me. It must be with these headaches I have been getting the past few days." House tilts his head in confusion and the gears in his head start turning. Cuddy recognizes that classic look and eats her lasagna in silence, waiting for him to put the pieces together.

"You're pregnant," House states and waits for Cuddy's response.

"What?" Cuddy asks with a mix of astonishment and excitement.

"It's simple; you overreacted because of the flood of annoying hormones running through your body. Migraines are a common symptom of pregnancy and I have noticed that your boobs have grown slightly."

"The migraines and the emotions could just be a delayed reaction to the hormone shots I have been taking," Cuddy tries to lower her expectations just in case House is wrong.

"You have been on those shots for months and only have had these symptoms for the past few days. Face it, you are knocked up. If you still think I am wrong then take one of those tests hidden in your panty drawer." Cuddy's jaw drops.

"I don't have any ept tests in there!"

"Save it sweet cheeks, I know that drawer inside and out. Are you going to go take a test or are you going to argue with the master some more?" Cuddy sneers and releases a squirming Emma from her high chair.

"Well _master_, even if the test comes back positive, I am still getting a blood test tomorrow anyway, just in case your deductions are off." House rolls his eyes,

"As if," House retorts in a teenage girl voice. Cuddy goes into the master bedroom and grabs the test out of her underwear drawer. House puts Emma down for bed and walks into the master bathroom where Cuddy is trying to pee on a stick.

"Having trouble there?" House says while trying not to laugh. Cuddy glares at House and starts peeing.

"Shut up and hand me some toilet paper," House complies and rips off a square for Cuddy. Once she is done, Cuddy sets the test down on the counter and throws a silent prayer that House is right. Three minutes pass and the test is ready.

"You look at it, I am too nervous," Cuddy whispers and shoves House toward the counter.

"Calm down," House snatches the test of the counter and reads the results. "See, I told you I was right," Cuddy grabs the test from House's hands and stares at the pink plus sign in amazement.

"Oh wow…" Cuddy says as tears begin to form in her eyes. House wraps his arms around her and lets her cry.

"So does this mean I am forgiven now?" House whispers. Cuddy laughs and nods her head in House's arms.

"Considering the fact that you more than likely got me pregnant with your child, I would say you are totally forgiven. But if you ever pull that crap again, you might want to consider paying Wilson rent." House releases his hold on Cuddy and nods.

"Got to love those hormones,"

"I want to schedule an appointment with Douglas as soon as possible, and do a second test tomorrow, just to be sure,"

"You are the Dean of Medicine; Douglas would be honored to look up your hoo-hoo."

"That sounds really creepy when you say it like that, but I get your point, I will see if he is available tomorrow for an appointment."

"Good, because I want to know as soon as possible whether that kid is a chick or a stud,"

"Greg, we don't even know if I am 100 percent pregnant, besides it would be way too determine the sex,"

"Lisa I have seen you pregnant, trust me, you are. I have a feeling it's going to be another girl,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you were this bitchy when you were pregnant with Emma," Cuddy slaps House on the chest.

"Shut up! I think it's going to be a boy,"

"Are you saying that just to spite me?"

"Consider it payback for that hurtful comment you said a few seconds ago,"

"Let's make a bet; winner gets to name our future spawn and the loser," House trails off, thinking of a suggestion.

"The loser has to potty train Emma and has to pay for the new nursery renovations," Cuddy cuts in.

"Why would you choose to potty train our kid and lose a ton of money on a new nursery?"

"Because I know I am going to win, now do we have a deal or not?" Cuddy holds her hand out for House to shake.

"You are one confident woman, you are lucky I find that so sexy," House shakes Cuddy's hand and kisses her softly on the lips.

**A/N 2: Yes, Cuddy is pregnant, I wouldn't take you this far just to screw with you. Whose side are you on for this bet, Cuddy or House's? Next chapter is Cuddy's first appointment and the interesting way Wilson finds out about the impending arrival. Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome back and thanks for your reviews, I encourage all closet readers to come forward. I have two things I want to mention real quick before I start. One, this is my last story, but I will be doing a one-shot epilogue after IALUTT. Second, I have never been pregnant so all the future pregnancy stuff is whatever I collected off the internet, and feel free to correct me if I am wrong about something. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter Thirteen-Confirmation**

House jolts awake at four in the morning after he hears a strange sound. He looks over to Cuddy's side of the bed and is curious as to why she is not there. House hears the sound again and tracks it to the bathroom. He swings open the door to find Cuddy dry heaving over the toilet.

"Don't say anything," Cuddy says in a husky voice once she is done heaving. House smirks and slowly bends down to sit next to Cuddy.

"All I am saying is this is karma for not listening to me yesterday when I said you were pregnant." Cuddy glares at him and heaves again.

"Shut up and get me a wet rag," Cuddy bits out. House is about to respond, but he hesitates after he sees how miserable Cuddy looks. He reaches behind him to grab a rag and wets it in the sink before handing it to Cuddy who puts it on her forehead.

"I assume you are going to set up an appointment today?" House asks.

"Yeah, but it's going to have to be with Douglas," She whispers, knowing House won't like it. House sighs heavily, he hated Douglas the minute Cuddy introduced them. Douglas is overly nice to patients, but he is an arrogant asshole to his every single of his colleagues.

"Whatever happened to the OB that we saw when you were pregnant with Emma?" He asks.

"_Dr. Nelson_ moved to Pittsburgh to start her own OB/GYN practice over a year ago."

"Oh, well I guess since Douglas is the best we can see him," Cuddy rolls her eyes,

"Great, that keeps me from drugging you during the appointment," House feigns terror and slowly backs away from Cuddy. The smile on Cuddy's face is short lived as she leans over the toilet bowl again. House tentatively holds out his arm and rubs Cuddy's back. Cuddy stops throwing up and looks at House with confusion.

"Why are you being so nice?" Cuddy asks teasingly, although secretly she loves this side of House.

"I was channeling my inner Wilson, I take it I did a good job?" House deflects.

Before Cuddy is able to respond, they hear Emma scream.

"Stay there, you look like you are about to puke again," House says and slowly gets up. When House walks in the nursery he sees Emma sitting in her crib screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong squirt?" House asks and picks up Emma. Emma continues to cry and puts a hand on her cheek. "Do you have another tooth coming in?" Emma sniffs and looks at her dad for help. House goes into the kitchen and takes the teething ring out of the fridge, handing it to Emma to suck on. Then, House walks back into the nursery and sits down on the rocking chair. Within fifteen minutes, Emma is asleep and House sets her back in the crib.

"Is Emma okay?" Cuddy asks when House rejoins her in the master bathroom.

"Yup, she is teething again," Cuddy nods and reapplies the cold rag to her forehead.

"How is the vomiting?" House asks with concern.

"I haven't puked since you left, so I should be good for a while. I am ready to go back to bed, carry me?" Cuddy asks with puppy eyes.

"No, your gigantic pregnant ass will crush me, you have to drag yourself to bed," House turns around and walks sluggishly to bed. Cuddy backs away from the toilet and follows House to bed.

Later at work, Cuddy places a call to Douglas directly to ask about any open appointments.

"Congratulations Dr. Cuddy about your pregnancy, when are you available for an appointment?" Douglas asks sweetly to his boss, knowing whose ass to kiss.

"Thank you Brent, I have an opening at two is that okay with your schedule?" Cuddy knows what Douglas is doing and plays along with him only because he is the best OB on the east coast.

"Yes, that will work; I will see you then Dr. Cuddy," They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Cuddy dials House's office extension and waits for him to pick up.

"So imagine the brain is like a waiter with too many orders…" House begins his metaphor, but is interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Are you going to get that?" Foreman asks. House scowls and picks up the phone.

"House,"

"Hey, we have an appointment for two," Cuddy says into the phone while typing a memo.

"Okay," House says unenthusiastically. Cuddy's pregnancy hormones kick in and she snaps.

"Wow, way to sound like you care House. It's not like I'm pregnant with your child or anything." House knows it is just her hormones talking, but he steps outside into the hallway to fix this situation, not wanting to sleep on the couch tonight.

"Lisa, you know I care very much," Cuddy sighs and rubs her forehead, dealing with morning sickness all day is really starting to wear her down.

"I know, just come to the appointment okay?"

"Okay, I have to go finish my metaphor," House walks back into the conference room to face a barrage of questions from his team.

"What's going on?" Taub asks with curiosity.

"Cuddy wanted phone sex and I thought it would be rude if I did it in front of you." House snaps, letting the team know that they need to move on.

"Are you going to finish your metaphor or not?" Foreman asks, not wanting to get in between one of House and Cuddy's fights.

"What? Oh, sorry, I was thinking of how dirty my fiancé is on the phone. Go do an EEG to map brain activity and start the patient on Clinazapam for the seizure. The team files out and leaves House to his own devices.

An hour later, House is starting to get hungry and catches Wilson run to the elevator out of the corner of his eye. House chuckles to himself and lets Wilson get as far as the lobby before boarding an elevator.

"HEY WILSON!" House yells from the elevator once the doors open. Everyone in the lobby turns to look at House and then Wilson who is beat red. Satisfied, House limps over to Wilson and they enter the cafeteria.

"Do you always have to do that to me?" Wilson asks although he already knows what House is going to say.

"Yeah, just like you always have to save those dying cancer kids. We are who we are Wilson," Wilson pays for their meals and they find a comfortable booth near the window.

"Did you ever figure out what was causing Cuddy's headaches?" Wilson asks in between bites of his salad.

"Yeah it turns out spending a lot of time with you and her mother causes headaches." House says not knowing if Cuddy wanted him to say anything about her pregnancy. Wilson rolls his eyes in a very Cuddy-esque fashion.

"Seriously House, is she okay?" Wilson asks with genuine concern.

"Don't worry Wilson, she is fine. Would I ever lie to you?"

"Of course not, what a stupid question to ask, House," Wilson says, playing along. House and Wilson banter for a while then separate at the elevator. House is happy to find that he has the office to himself for a while. Seeing that he has an hour to kill before the appointment, House watches _General Hospital._ After the soap is over, House heads down to the second floor to meet Cuddy.

They are ushered into an exam room right away where the nurse takes Cuddy's vitals, draws blood, and gives her a gown to change into. Cuddy hops up on the exam table and waits for Douglas to come in.

"Boy Wonder was very worried about you today, I had to talk him off a cliff," House says.

"What did you tell him?" Cuddy asks with worry, hoping he didn't blow their secret just yet.

"Relax, I told him that you have been talking to Arlene too much recently," Cuddy reaches across to where House is sitting and slaps him on the arm.

"OUCH, where the hell is Douglas so I can see you in those stirrups?"

"Shut up," Cuddy says and slaps House again. Just then, Douglas enters the room and sits down next to the desk.

"Hi Lisa, _House,"_ Douglas bits out House's name. House scowls back at him and opens his mouth to respond, but is silenced by Cuddy's glare. Douglas goes through House and Cuddy's family history with no red flags.

"Okay Lisa, now I am going to listen to your chest and do a breast exam," Douglas says and walks over to the sink to wash his hands. House is silent while Douglas listens to Cuddy's chest, seeing no problems there, he moves onto examining Cuddy's breasts. After the breast exam, Douglas tells Cuddy to put her legs in the stirrups. Cuddy reaches for House's hand, wanting to know if he was okay and there with her.

"I am going to do a pap smear and examine your pelvis and uterus. We can do a transvaginal ultrasound today if you want, since you are at six weeks. I warn you though; you won't see a lot of detail since the baby is so young." Douglas completes the exam and leaves the room briefly to grab the machine.

"Douglas is kissing your ass so much; I think he is expecting you to give him a raise."

"I told you he was the best," Cuddy says and Douglas reenters the room wheeling the machine. Douglas puts the probe in and finds Cuddy's uterus. Just then the door opens and Wilson enters.

"Douglas I was wondering if you…OH MY GOD!" Wilson yells once he realizes who Douglas' patient is. Cuddy takes her legs off of the stirrups and swings them over the side of the table.

"Hey Wilson, what's going on buddy?" House asks trying to alleviate the awkwardness.

"What are you two doing here?" Wilson asks in shock and closes the door behind him.

"Wilson, we are seeing the OB/GYN, Cuddy has something shoved up her hoo-hoo. What do you think we are here for?" House asks sarcastically. Wilson takes a minute to process and then his bushy eyebrows shoot up past his hairline.

"WOW! Congratulations you guys, I am so happy for you," Wilson says and hugs Cuddy.

"Don't you even think about coming near me," House says and Wilson backs off.

"I guess I will come back later, page me when you have a free minute Douglas." Wilson says and turns to leave.

"Hey Wilson, if you tell anyone about this, I will personally cut your balls off," Cuddy says in a no nonsense tone. Wilson's eyes widen and he looks to House for confirmation.

"Don't look at me like that Wilson, you have kids. Just remember how bitchy Kim was when she was pregnant with your evil spawns," Wilson glares at House and closes the door behind him.

"Pardon that little interruption; I will be firing my secretary soon." Douglas says to smooth things over. Cuddy puts her legs back in the stirrups and Douglas continues the ultrasound. "Like I said, it's a little early, but you can already see the gestational sac, here." Douglas points to a fuzzy blob on the screen. House tries to not roll his eyes once he sees Cuddy start to tear up. After a few more minutes of looking at the baby, Douglas turns off the machine and removes the probe.

"Before you guys leave we have a few things to talk about," Cuddy takes her legs out of the stirrups and reaches for House's hand again.

"Are they good or bad?" Cuddy asks in a small voice, afraid of the truth.

"Both, the good news is everything seems to be developing normally for a six week old fetus. Your due date will be around May 15th, give or take a few days. I will give you a prescription for a prenatal vitamin and folic acid on your way out. Now, we need to talk about stress. I know that your job is hectic, but at this point, I don't care. You are forty three and in the beginning stages of your second pregnancy. If you don't want me to put you on bed rest for the next eight months, then you will reduce your hours at work dramatically.

Eventually, I will recommend that you stop working altogether, but for now no later than five o clock each day. Also, no picking up Emma anymore, have House do it. As you are aware, you are at a very high risk for developing pregnancy induced hypertension, which can have a profound effect on the baby. House, you need to go easy on her, I know you like to piss her off for no good reason, but she needs to stay calm and stress free." House nods his head, but can't help to hate Douglas a little more after that comment. House sneaks a quick peek over at Cuddy who is absorbing every word Douglas is saying, no doubt making a mental list.

"I know this seems like a lot, but I just want you aware of all the risk factors. I recommend that we do blood tests for common genetic diseases further down the line. Also, I'm sure as a doctor you know to avoid certain foods and smoking. Please come in right away if you have any bleeding or cramping as well as any other unusual symptoms. Here is your prescription and I will see you in two to three weeks for your first real ultrasound." Douglas tears off a sheet in his prescription pad and hands it to Cuddy who thanks him. House grunts in appreciation as Douglas is walking out the door.

"I didn't know I like to piss you off for no good reason," House says to Cuddy as she is changing back into her work clothes.

"You heard what Douglas said, for the next eight months I should be treated like a delicate flower," Cuddy says to which House rolls his eyes.

"He did not say that, but he was talking out of his ass the entire time,"

"House, Douglas is just doing his job. You should take notes from him on how to have good bedside manner." Cuddy says just to irritate House.

"Are you ready to go Preggo?" Cuddy buttons the last button on her suit coat and nods.

"Can you fill this at Walgreens on your way home?" Cuddy asks slipping House the prescription.

"MOOOOOM!" House whines and snatches the prescription out of Cuddy's hands.

"Shut up, and go back to work," Cuddy says in her administrator tone.

"Slave driver,"

"Slacker," Cuddy shoots back as they step onto the elevator.

"You are going to leave this dump at five right? I don't want to have to drag you away from your paperwork; it might look bad at an HR standpoint."

"Yes, I do intend on following Douglas' orders, I don't want anything to happen." Cuddy says and puts a hand on her abdomen. The elevator doors open to the lobby and the couple step off the elevator.

"You tricked me! You said that we were going to your office for an afternoon delight!" House whines when Cuddy drops him off at the clinic.

"I believe you have patients to see Dr. House," Cuddy says and retreats into her office. House manages to do clinic duty for an hour and a half, finally calling it a day at four thirty. On his way home, House stops at the local Walgreens to drop off the prescription and buy milk.

"Hi!" Emma greets House as he walks in the door. House puts his stuff down and goes into the kitchen to find Marina.

"Emma has been fussy all day, so I gave her another frozen teething ring to chew on." Marina says, accepts House's money and leaves without another word. True to her word, Cuddy comes in the front door at five fifteen. Emma looks shocked to see her mom so early.

"Mommy!" Emma yells from her high chair.

"Hi sweetie!" Cuddy kisses Emma on the cheek and sits down at the dinner table. House gives Cuddy and Emma each a plate of spaghetti before sitting down with his own plate.

"Wow, you cooked dinner, I am impressed," House stuck his tongue out at Cuddy.

"In case you forgot Cuddles, I am the one who makes dinner usually." Cuddy rolls her eyes,

"Did you drop off the prescription?" House feigns a guilty face,

"I thought you told me to do that tomorrow," House says, teasing her.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yells.

"HOWS!" Emma mimics while looking at her parents in confusion, unaware of what they are talking about.

"Don't get your maternity panties in a bundle, I took care of it. Oh, and I wanted to tell you something before I forget," House pauses for dramatic effect.

"What?" Cuddy asks in confusion.

"There is no way in H-E-L-L that you are planning our wedding while knocked up with my kid. That is way too stressful for you to be doing,"

"Greg, there is no way we can get married on the day we wanted to if I don't plan our wedding." Cuddy says in protest, secretly loving House's concern.

"Lisa, I am trying to be all Wilson-like here and be concerned. Plus, that was the day you picked out, I could care less when we get married. Even though I do hate the man, Douglas had a point when he said that you need to be under as little stress as possible. I know you to well to know that you will drive yourself insane making sure every detail of this god awful wedding is perfect and you are not doing that while you are pregnant." Cuddy grins and kisses House on the cheek.

"I think you did a very good Wilson just now. And you are right; I would rather have a baby than a wedding." House's eyes light up,

"Does this mean that there is no wedding at all?"

"No, this means that there is no wedding _for now_. Once my mom finds out that I am pregnant, she is going to push us down the nearest aisle she can find." Cuddy shivers at that statement, knowing Arlene Cuddy will berate her for having two children out of wedlock. She had hell to pay after she gave birth to Emma unwed, god forbid it happens a second time.

"We could just not tell her that you are," House says in vain.

"She is already coming down for my birthday; I really can't hide my stomach for a week."

"A week? You said that it was only going to be for the weekend!" House says in protest, already mentally telling Wilson that he is going to be staying with him during that time.

"Can we talk about that later? I really don't want to think about my mother right now." House shrugs, Cuddy does have a valid point. He never wants to think about Arlene Cuddy _ever._

"Fine, how pissed are you at Wilson for coming into the exam room today?" House asks, enjoying watching Cuddy's face burn with rage.

"That is more Douglas' fault than Wilson's, but I did threaten him pretty good,"

"Wilson is probably going to wear a cup for the next eight months,"

"You should too," Cuddy says and flashes a lopsided smile at House.

**A/N 2: That is chapter thirteen, please leave a review on your way out. Next chapter is House and Cuddy's official first ultrasound and Emma's second birthday. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welcome back to the latest chapter of IALUTT. Thank you for all the reviews, but I am a little disappointed I only got six. I implore everyone to share their opinions about this story even if they are bad; it's good as a writer to hear everything; just don't say it sucks for no reason at all. Also, sadly, school starts two weeks from today, so updates will be there, but less frequent as school comes first. Enjoy the latest chapter and PLEASE leave a review on your way out.**

**Chapter Fourteen- Seeing Is Believing**

Three weeks later House and Cuddy are lying in bed after just finishing a movie.

"Hey Greg, I have the ultrasound appointment tomorrow," Cuddy says as she rolls on top of House.

"Get your gigantic pregnant ass off of me," House says and lightly pushes her back on the bed.

"It's at nine in the morning," Cuddy whispers and quickly moves to her side of the bed.

"Do you do this for the pure enjoyment of it? Or is there a reason that Douglas' senile ass can't wait until later?" Cuddy rolls her eyes, fully expecting House to argue with her on this.

"Shut up; just be happy that we have an ultrasound appointment to go to,"

"Don't get all sentimental on me Cuddlemuffin, you won't be happy when you lose the bet to me,"

"Yes I will because I will be the winner and you will have to teach Emma how to poop in her new mini toilet." House shakes his head,

"No way sister, you are having another girl and I am going to be overwhelmed with estrogen."

"Nope, I am having a boy. Why do you want a girl so bad anyway?"

"Because I get to pick the name, which will be Lady Gaga, after my favorite artist," House declares and dares Cuddy to tell him no.

"There is no way in hell that we are naming our kid Lady Gaga, and I don't buy your excuse. You want another girl so you can whack any future suitor with your cane."

"Oh please, I will already be doing that with Emma in thirty years,"

"Thirty years? Try ten." House's eyes widen with shock.

"If any boy comes within fifty feet of my daughter I will shove my cane so far up his ass he will shit sideways for a month." Cuddy laughs at how ridiculous House is being.

"See you just proved my point, you want two daughters to protect."

"Goodnight Cuddles," House deflects and rolls over to face the wall. Cuddy smiles with victory,

"Stop calling me that," Cuddy says and smacks House on the arm.

The next morning, at eight thirty, a very pissed off House limps into the lobby of PPTH. All the nurses and doctors in the lobby stop what they are doing and follow House with wide eyes as he heads to Cuddy's office. House is puzzled when he doesn't see Cuddy sitting at her desk, so he sits down in a chair. Cuddy flushes the toilet and calmly walks out of the adjoining bathroom.

"I was wondering where you were," House says from the chair. Cuddy gasps and looks down to see a concerned House stare back at her, assessing.

"You scared me," Cuddy exclaims and sits down on the couch. House gets up and sits down next to her all the while analyzing her with his eyes.

"Are you okay?" House asks sheepishly with concern. Cuddy grins softly and puts a hand on her abdomen.

"Yeah, I am just dealing with morning sickness as usual," House checks to see if she is telling the truth and tentatively puts a hand on her belly.

"Hey, junior, it's not nice to make your mother sick," House mock-yells at their baby. Cuddy's smile widens and House removes his hand from her stomach.

"Don't yell at our child, you might scare _him_," Cuddy jokes.

"Are you ready to go see our senile OB?" House asks and grabs his cane.

"I wouldn't call him that to his face," Cuddy stands up and walks out with House.

"What's he going to do, accidently ultrasound your boobs instead of your stomach?"

"You would like that wouldn't you? All I am asking is for you to be nice to him." Cuddy chastises him as they reach the elevator.

"If you want nice, Wilson is probably sleeping, you can wake his ass up and bring him to the appointment."

"I thought I would bring along the person directly responsible for this appointment," Cuddy snaps and drags him to the OB wing.

"This is punishment for having sex with you? I would have thought whips and you in a dominatrix costume," House wags his eyebrows mischievously. A nurse clears her throat and Cuddy severely blushes.

"If you would come with me, we can get you in an exam room," The nurse says and leads the couple to a room at the end of a hallway.

"Here is a gown for you to change into and Dr. Douglas will be with you in a moment," The nurse says and leaves with blood and urine from Cuddy. Cuddy changes into the gown and hops up on the exam table while House grabs a chair and drags it next to Cuddy. Cuddy immediately grabs House's hand and squeezes it.

"Cuddy relax, everything's fine," House says knowing how scared she is. Douglas enters the room rolling the ultrasound machine in with him.

"So, everything is normal, but your blood pressure is slightly elevated. It's nothing to be worried about yet, we will just have to monitor it very closely. Is there any symptoms that have come up since the last time we spoke?"

"Just more morning sickness and some small headaches," Cuddy says.

"Her boobs have grown which is awesome," House cuts in. Douglas laughs uncomfortably and Cuddy squeezes House's hand really hard.

"OUCH, Douglas she is hurting me," House whines.

"You deserve it House," Douglas says and boots up the machine. House sticks his tongue out at Douglas which earns him a smack from Cuddy. Douglas puts the gel on Cuddy's abdomen and uses the probe to find a good image.

"There is your baby," Douglas points to the screen. Cuddy tears up and quickly wipes her eyes.

"It looks like a tadpole," House comments.

"Shut up, don't ruin this," Cuddy whispers.

"I meant a very cute tadpole," Douglas gives the couple a few minutes to look at the image as well as printing out a couple pictures.

"Everything looks normal and I will see you in about 4 weeks unless something changes," Douglas takes the machine and leaves. Cuddy changes back into her normal clothes and the pair separate at the elevator.

"Wilson you are buying me lunch!" House announces three hours later from the doorway of Wilson's office.

"Phew, my wallet missed you over the weekend," Wilson quips and follows House to the cafeteria. Wilson buys hamburgers while House finds a booth to sit in. Cuddy comes into the cafeteria to grab a salad and sees Wilson who invites her to eat lunch.

"Move over," Cuddy orders and slides into the booth next to House.

"Fine, just don't take any of my fries," House snaps and Cuddy reaches over to grab a fry.

"You guys are so cute," Wilson gushes and eats his hamburger. House makes a face,

"Shut up and get your testosterone checked," House says with his mouth full.

"So, House is the rumors true?" Wilson asks, switching the subject.

"That Cuddy is a man? No I can tell you that she is definitely not," House receives a smack from Cuddy after that comment.

"Ew, I wasn't talking about that at all. I meant that you actually stepped foot in this building before nine."

"Sadly yes, this one," House points to Cuddy who is happily chomping on her salad, "kidnapped me against my will and brought me here to look at our growing spawn," House lowers his voice to a whisper.

"Everything okay with that?" Wilson asks to which Cuddy nods. A pager breaks the conversation and Wilson leaves the table.

"Thanks for the salad, I have paperwork to do," Cuddy says and exits the booth, leaving House by himself.

Later that night at dinner, Cuddy brings up Emma's impending second birthday.

"Do we have to have another party? Didn't we just have one a year ago for her?" House asks.

"Yes we do because our daughter is turning two. So, invite your team, Wilson and your mother and I will take care of the rest." Cuddy takes a bite of her salmon.

"Party," Emma puts in and goes back to eating her applesauce.

"Fine, but I am not inviting my mother,"

"Yes you are,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Lisa,"

"Greg,"

"Cuddy,"

"House,"

"Hows," Emma intercedes after hearing her mother say House. Cuddy and House look to Emma who is covered in applesauce.

"I will invite my mother for two free passes and a week off of clinic duty,"

"This is not a negotiation,"

"Obviously since you suck at it," Cuddy sighs and lets Emma out of her highchair.

"Call your mother and I will give you one free pass and two days off of clinic duty,"

"Three," House argues back,

"You just love arguing with me don't you?" Cuddy asks.

"Yup, it usually leads to makeup sex," House rubs his leg against Cuddy's.

"Momma up!" Emma demands and tries to climb on Cuddy's leg.

"Emma what do you say when you want something?" Cuddy asks her daughter.

"P…puh…peas!" Emma exclaims and jumps up and down.

"_Please_," Cuddy corrects her and picks her up.

"Hi daddy!" Emma says and reaches for her father. Cuddy passes Emma off to House and reaches for the phone.

"What are you doing?" House asks with fear.

"Calling my mother," Cuddy answers and starts dialing as she walks into the living room.

"You better remember this birthday when you are older kid," House threatens Emma who is more focused on grabbing House's scruff.

"Ewww get your gummy hands off of me!" House squeals like a little girl. Emma giggles and grabs House's cheek harder.

Meanwhile in the living room Cuddy paces while waiting for her mother to pick up.

"Hello," Arlene Cuddy says on the other line.

"Hi mom, it's Lisa," Cuddy says back.

"Yes I know dear, I have caller ID,"

"Right," Cuddy whispers back.

"Why are you calling?"

"Emma's turning two next Sunday and we are having a little party. I was wondering if you wanted to come,"

"We would love to dear, but it's such a long drive only for a day. Besides, we are coming in January for your birthday so we will see Emma then," Cuddy internally cheered, _my mother isn't coming!_

"I understand mom, I will see you in a few months." Cuddy didn't bother to ask her parents if they wanted to stay with her and House, knowing it would just cause problems.

"Your father is honking the horn, I have to go,"

"Okay, bye mom," Cuddy returns the phone to its cradle and rejoins her family in the kitchen.

"My mom and dad can't make it," Cuddy says with a big smile on her face.

"You look so happy," House says with confusion, although he is ecstatic.

"It's just better if my mother pays more attention to Julia than me. Besides, we have to deal with my parents for a week in January; we don't need to see them now. Call your mother, Greg, stop stalling." House passes Emma off to Cuddy and picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Blythe answers haphazardly into the phone.

"Hi mom, it's Greg,"

"Gregory! I am so happy to hear from you. How are things?"

"Things are good mom, Emma is turning two on Sunday and we are having a party. Do you want to come?"

"Of course I would Gregory, what a silly question. Now, what does my favorite grandchild want?" House is well aware that Emma is her only grandchild, _so far,_ but he doesn't want to tell her about Cuddy's pregnancy yet.

"I don't know mom, toys, I guess."

"You are so useless, Gregory, give the phone to Lisa." House walks into the bathroom where Cuddy is bathing Emma.

"My mother wants to talk to you about Emma's party," House whispers and hands the phone to Cuddy.

"Hi Blythe, its Lisa,"

"Hello Lisa! It's so nice to hear from you. I was talking to my son about gifts for Emma and he is clueless as usual. What does Emma like?" Cuddy is a little jealous of House having such a good relationship with his mother, wishing Arlene will take her attention off of Julia's kids for five seconds and focus on Emma.

"She really likes new books and music,"

"Okay, thank you Lisa, I will let you enjoy the rest of the night. Send my love to Greg and my adorable grandchild. See you next Sunday!"

"Okay Blythe I will, see you then." Cuddy hangs up the phone and puts it on the bathroom counter.

"Your mother will be overjoyed when we tell her about the baby next week," Cuddy whispers to House.

"Baby?" Emma asks hearing Cuddy. Cuddy and House look at each other silently debating whether to tell Emma. House shrugs, not really seeing the difference, Emma won't understand anyway.

"Emma, you are going to have a new brother or sister soon," Cuddy tells Emma. The concept is lost on Emma who resumes playing with her bath toys.

"That went well," House quips.

"She is barely two, I am not surprised." Cuddy says and drains the tub. House grabs a towel and lifts Emma out of the tub bringing her into her room.

"Night squirt," House lowers Emma into her crib and closes the door behind him.

The week passed by quickly giving Cuddy little time to prepare for the party on Sunday.

"Happy birthday Emma," Cuddy says Sunday morning when she walks into Emma's room. Emma's raven curls are skewed and her eyes are still heavy with sleep, but she visibly brightens when Cuddy enters the room.

"Mommy berday?" Emma asks with her eyebrows furrowed.

"No sweetie it's your birthday," Cuddy lifts Emma out of the crib, momentarily ignoring Douglas' restrictions.

"Oh my berday?" Emma asks trying to grasp this new concept.

"Yes, today is your birthday," Cuddy sets Emma down on the floor and walks into the kitchen. Emma toddles behind her mumbling incoherently to herself.

"Happy berday Emma!" Emma mimics Cuddy and points to herself. Cuddy can't help but laugh at her now two year old.

"What do you want for breakfast birthday girl?" Cuddy asks already grabbing her beloved cheerios.

"Pancakes," Emma announces. Cuddy is confused, where did she hear that from? What Cuddy doesn't know is when House has to get Emma ready for Marina; he feeds her Wilson's macadamia nut pancakes.

"Okay, let's get daddy up so he can make you some pancakes." Cuddy grabs Emma's hand and leads her into the master bedroom.

"DADDY!" Emma yells into House's ear.

"Ugh…" House groans and rolls over in bed.

"Since you started secretly feeding Emma pancakes you get to make them for her," Cuddy says.

"Fine give me a few minutes," Cuddy brings Emma into the kitchen and puts her in the highchair.

"You aren't supposed to be lifting her," House says as he walks into the kitchen. Cuddy blushes and sits down next to Emma.

"I don't do it all the time, only when I have to. Are you going to tattle on me to Douglas?"

"Maybe, if it starts becoming a problem,"

"Thanks for your concern Greg, but I am fine." House nods and starts making pancakes. After breakfast House disappears into the garage to grab Emma's present. Cuddy brings Emma into the living room where House rejoins them a few minutes later.

"Pesant!" Emma exclaims and looks to her parents for approval.

"Go ahead squirt, have at it," Emma bolts off the couch and collides with the big box. Emma rips it open to reveal a pink tricycle.

"Daddy?" Emma asks, giving her present the once over.

"It's called a tricycle kid, you ride it." House says and takes the bike out of the box setting it down next to Emma.

"Emma, sit in the seat and put your feet here," Cuddy directs her daughter. Emma does what she is told and looks to her mother for further instructions.

"Move your feet, but keep them on the black things," Cuddy says, not knowing how to explain how to pedal. Emma tries several times and eventually learns how to pedal. In no time at all she is racing around the house in her new pink tricycle.

At two, House's team show up with presents. Wilson, Kim and their twins show up fifteen minutes later followed by Blythe at two thirty.

"Okay, if everyone would come into the kitchen, we are going to have cake." Cuddy announces and leads the group to Emma's highchair. Everyone start singing happy birthday, even House.

"Happy berday Emma!" Emma says after they are done and blows out the candle. Cake is served and then the group goes into the living room for presents. Emma gets several books from Blythe, more college money from Foreman, a pink dress from the Children's Place from Thirteen, puzzles from Chase, a fake puppy from Taub and a toy kitchen from Kim and Wilson.

"Mommy more?" Emma asks after she opens the last present.

"No sweetie, play with your new toys," Cuddy asks with a small smile. The group breaks off in several different conversations and Emma asks Thirteen to open her kitchen. House and Cuddy ask Blythe to join them in the master bedroom while everyone is busy talking.

"What's wrong Greg?" Blythe asks with apprehension.

"Nothing's wrong mom, we just wanted to give you this," House reaches in his pocket and pulls out the ultrasound picture. Blythe's eyes fill with tears and she hugs Cuddy.

"Congratulations! When is the baby coming?"

"May 15th is the projected due date, I am only ten weeks along right now." Blythe wipes her eyes and hugs House who makes a face.

"I am very happy for you two! Do your parents know yet Lisa?"

"No, I will be telling them in January when they come down to visit."

"Cuddy is just scared the she devil will tear her apart for not being married,"

"Gregory don't say that, Lisa's mother will be as happy as I am." Cuddy smiles and nods, although House is right, she is terrified of what Arlene will say.

"We should probably rejoin the party, I am sure Emma is giving Thirteen a hard time," Cuddy says and House along with Blythe follow her out. The party dies down about an hour later and everyone leaves at the same time.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Cuddy asks House while they are in their bed.

"Nope, I thought my mother was going to hug you to death,"

"I love your mother, I bet you she will want to move to Princeton soon,"

"You don't want that, she will be over here every single day once the baby is born."

"That is a great idea she can move in with us!" Cuddy says just to see the terrified look on House's face.

"There is no way my mother is moving in here, you are insane." Cuddy burst into laughter and kisses House.

"I was kidding, I wanted to see you freak out,"

"Evil woman," House crosses his arms in a pout.

"Good night Greg,"

"Good night Satan," Cuddy reaches over and pinches House's ass.

"OW! I mean good night Lisa,"

The next day, Cuddy and Wilson are at P.F Changs for lunch, meeting one of the hospital's most generous donors.

"I don't see why I have to give you another 100 million for another M.R.I," Mr. Saunders says. Cuddy sighs in frustration; unfortunately, this guy is an even bigger ass than House.

"You certainly don't have to give PPTH the money, but we would appreciate your contribution." Cuddy says smoothing over the tension but suddenly, feeling a sharp pain her lower abdomen. Wilson notices Cuddy wince softly in pain,

"Cuddy are you okay?" Wilson asks Cuddy.

"Um…yeah, excuse me I have to use the bathroom," Cuddy gets up from her seat and takes off towards the restroom.

"Excuse me, I better go check on her," Wilson tells Mr. Saunders who is perplexed as to what is going on.

"I have to leave, I have another meeting to go to, but I will call Dr. Cuddy to reschedule." Wilson shakes hands with the man and heads to the bathrooms. Five minutes later, a ghostly white Cuddy comes out of the bathroom.

"Wilson, call House and tell him that I am bleeding," Cuddy says in a shaky voice.

**A/N 2: That's all for now! Thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the 13 reviews I love you guys! It seemed like you guys liked the cliffhangers, but it's hard to put them in with Cuddy's pregnancy, I'll try though, when I can. Please enjoy this next new chapter, and leave a review on your way out.**

**Chapter Fifteen- Stubborn**

_"Wilson, call House and tell him that I am bleeding," Cuddy says in a shaky voice._ Wilson's eyes widen in horror and he helps Cuddy sit down at a booth near the bathroom.

"Hold on, Cuddy let me call House and then we can go," Cuddy nods while Wilson speed dials House. House, who is busy playing video games in the coma guy's room, takes one look at his cell phone and throws it back on the bed.

"Damn it," Wilson says and puts his phone in his pocket. Cuddy looks up at Wilson with panic written all over her face.

"What should we do?" Cuddy asks in a soft voice. Wilson runs a hand through his hair and starts pacing around the small area outside of the restrooms.

"I think that we should go to Douglas just to see what's going on. We can keep calling House from the car, but I think we should go right now."

"Good idea, can I borrow your phone?" Cuddy asks as Wilson helps her up from the booth. Wilson digs in his pocket and pulls out his blackberry, handing it to Cuddy. Wilson and Cuddy walk to Wilson's Vovlo and Cuddy tries to call House again.

"Damn it Wilson, stop calling me," House says, looking at his phone. He throws it back on the bed and resumes his game. Thirteen sees House focused on his video game while she is walking across the hallway. She stops suddenly and enters Coma Guy's room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Thirteen asks. House throws the controller down on the bed, accidently landing it on Coma Guy's arm.

"I am trying to beat the next level of this game, but between you and Wilson I can't get anything done," House says in a whiney tone.

"Wilson is at a lunch meeting with Cuddy, how can he be bothering you?"

"He has been calling me every five minutes, now is there a reason why you have interrupted me?"

"Yeah the ER called, they are bringing up a case for you,"

"So that doesn't mean I have to drop everything and run to diagnose the case," Thirteen sighs and shoves the file in front of House's face.

"Come on House pick up your damn cell phone!" Cuddy yells into the phone after hearing House's voicemail for the fourth time.

_Hi you have reached the voicemail box of Gregory House. Don't bother leaving your name and number because I won't ever call you back._

"Greg it's me on Wilson's phone, there might be a problem with the baby so Wilson is driving me to go see Douglas. I need you to come and meet me in Douglas' office when you get this message." Cuddy hangs up the phone and slightly winces when a cramp runs through her.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asks once he sees the look on Cuddy's face.

"I am not going to be okay until I see Douglas," Wilson nods sympathetically and squeezes Cuddy's hand.

"Good afternoon angels!" House announces as he walks with Thirteen into the conference room.

"Do we have a case?" Chase asks as Thirteen takes a seat next to him.

"Obviously, since that one," House points to Thirteen, "tied me down and forced me to take this case," House wags his eyebrows mischievously at Thirteen.

Wilson and Cuddy are five minutes from Princeton Plainsboro and Cuddy decides to give House one more call. House is in the middle of the differential diagnosis when his phone vibrates on the table.

"Why is Wilson calling you so much?" Thirteen asks. House stops looking at the whiteboard of symptoms and turns back to his team,

"Let this be a lesson for you guys. Wilson is like a thirteen year old girl on her period. If you don't answer his phone calls then he will keep calling and calling. And when you finally pick up, Wilson bitches at you for fifteen minutes and then forgets what he called for in the first place." House flips open his phone and hits the end button, terminating the call.

"Anyway, where were we?" House asks the team.

"Well the coughed up blood had to come from somewhere…" Chase trails off hoping someone will pick up where he left off.

"Good…" House says hoping Chase will continue with his idea.

Wilson flies into the parking lot of PPTH and Cuddy runs out of the Vovlo towards the entrance. Wilson turns off the car and scrambles to catch up to Cuddy who was half jogging, half speed walking across the lobby.

"Why don't you go up to Douglas' office and I will kick your fiancé's ass?" Wilson asks Cuddy when he finally catches up with her. Cuddy turns on her heels, and heads towards the elevator. Luckily, no one in the lobby seemed to be paying attention to the pair. Wilson strangles House in his mind and then goes into an awaiting elevator.

"HOUSE!" Wilson yells when he enters the conference room.

"WILSON!" House matches Wilson's decibel level and looks to his team for more ideas.

"Where the hell have you been?" Wilson asks, infuriated.

"Well I was at home with the rugrat; I came to the hospital, took a dump and then was tracked down by Thirteen who forced me to take a case. Anything else you need to know before you leave my office?" Wilson ran a hand across his haggard face and decided the best way to tell House about Cuddy.

Meanwhile, Cuddy is ushered into an exam room right away by a nurse who takes her blood pressure and temperature.

"Dr. Cuddy, Dr. Douglas will be with you momentarily," The nurse says and quickly exits the room.

Back in the conference room, Wilson is ready to tell House what is wrong.

"There's an emergency," Wilson starts, but House cuts him off right away.

"Yes, it is a national emergency when you forget how to tie your shoes. Always remember, make the bunny ears and then wrap the laces around them. I can show you once I am done diagnosing." Wilson rolls his eyes at House's sarcasm.

"It's Cuddy, you need to come with me now," Wilson says, not giving away Cuddy's pregnancy to the team. House's smirk transforms into a look of terror.

"Where?" House demands, not caring about showing concern in front of his team.

"Come with me," Wilson says and walks out with House swiftly limping behind him.

"What do you think is wrong with Cuddy?" Thirteen asks.

"I don't know, but the way Wilson was acting it must be something serious," Chase says, not really wanting to get involved in his two bosses business.

"What do you think we should do?" Taub asks.

"About Cuddy?" Thirteen asks in surprise, Taub usually is the least caring of the four of them.

"No, I mean about the case. House and Wilson are obviously handling whatever is wrong with Cuddy."

"Way to be sympathetic Taub," Foreman says, slightly concerned about the couple. House is an ass to them, but he knows that House is very sweet to Cuddy behind closed doors.

"Well, we have a teenager coughing up a tablespoon of blood I would rather figure that out then whatever is going on with Cuddy."

"Okay, let's draw some blood, start on broad specs, and get an upper and lower endoscopy." Foreman assumes the role of interim head of diagnostics when House is out and orders the team around.

"What the hell happened?" House snaps at Wilson as they step into an elevator.

"We were at P.F Changs with the donor and I heard Cuddy wince in pain. She excused herself and went into the bathroom. I said goodbye to the donor and met her outside when she tells me that she is bleeding. House you know what the symptoms add up to." Wilson says sympathetically well aware of Cuddy's history of miscarriages.

"Don't you think I know that Wilson?" House asks, hoping that the baby will be okay for Cuddy's sake. House and Wilson step off the elevator and walk up to the nurse's station.

"Hi can you tell me what room is Dr. Cuddy in?" Wilson politely asks the nurse working the station.

"Exam room three," the nurse responds. Wilson returns to House and tells him the information.

"Thanks Wilson," House says and leaves to go find Cuddy. Wilson stands there shocked after what House just said.

_Did he just…wow he really is worried about Cuddy_," Wilson thinks to himself. House rips open the door to the exam room and is greeted with an equally terrified Cuddy.

"Hey," Cuddy says before bursting into tears. House is taken aback for a second, but wraps his arms around her. "I don't want to lose another baby," Cuddy whispers.

"I know," House didn't know what to say. They both, as doctors, know the substantial odds of Cuddy having another miscarriage. House is trying his best not to be insensitive, he is well aware of Cuddy's fragile emotional state right now. Cuddy wipes her eyes, not wanting Douglas to see her cry.

"You better answer your cell phone the next time Wilson calls you," Cuddy lightly scolds him.

"I thought Wilson was doing his calling me multiple times for something non important thing again," Cuddy arches an eyebrow in confusion.

"I didn't know Wilson did that to you,"

"It occurs about once a month, I think it has to do with hormonal changes," Cuddy smiles gratefully, appreciating House's attempt to lighten the mood. "By the way, where the hell is Douglas?"

"I don't know he is a very busy man," House rolls his eyes.

"How bad is the bleeding?" House asks ruining Cuddy's mood.

"It's not too bad; it's like what I usually get at the end of my period. The cramps are starting to fade," House is relieved to hear that and he is starting to doubt that this is a miscarriage. House and Cuddy separate after Douglas enters the room with an ultrasound machine in tow.

"What seems to be the problem Dr. Cuddy?" Douglas asks as he boots up the machine.

"I was at a lunch meeting and started having cramps. I went to the bathroom and noticed some light spotting, so I came here right away." Cuddy explains and lies down on the exam table.

"Okay, let's take a look and see," Cuddy lifts her shirt up and Douglas puts the probe on her abdomen. Both House and Cuddy instantly breathe a sigh of relief when they see their baby on screen.

"So, the baby is fine?" Cuddy asks Douglas. House reaches over and grabs Cuddy's hand in reassurance.

"Yes, but there is something I want to discuss with you two," Douglas removes the probe from Cuddy's stomach and turns off the machine.

"Out with it Douglas, before I become as old as you," House snaps earning a glare from Cuddy.

"The nurse took your blood pressure when you first came in and it was well above normal levels. This is exactly what I was afraid of. We talked about pregnancy induced hypertension during your first appointment and this is what it does, you are very lucky that it didn't cause another miscarriage." House resists the urge to say something nasty to Douglas who is berating Cuddy for doing her job.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Cuddy asks with a slight edge in her voice, not appreciating Douglas yelling at her.

"I would recommend you cutting back to half days at work and have House drive you home no later than one o clock. Since you are only ten weeks into your pregnancy I am not going to put you on any blood pressure medication, but I want daily B.P. checks so we aren't blindsided by preeclampsia further down the road." Cuddy nods, but House can tell that she is not thrilled about decreasing to half days.

"Okay, when would you like to see me next?" Cuddy asks.

"We can keep our original appointment in four weeks and if anything comes up before then please come to see me right away," Douglas shakes hands with the couple and walks out.

"Let's go home," House states and they walk down to Cuddy's car.

"What about your case?"

"I assume Foreman took over as soon as Wilson came into my office, he knows to call me if anything comes up."

"Greg, you should go back to work after you drop me off," Cuddy says as she climbs into House's car. House joins her on the other side and starts heading home.

"Lisa that is the last thing you should be concerned about right now. I promise that if Foreman or any other member of my team calls I will go back in." Cuddy seems to accept this answer and turns up the radio. When they are about halfway home, House brings up what Douglas said in the office.

"You don't want to cut back your hours at work at all, do you?"

"What?"

"I saw the look on your face when Douglas told you that, and you don't want to do it,"

"You're right, I don't want to. Which is why I will start cutting back after the holiday season is over." House knew Cuddy was going to fight him on this; she is too damn stubborn to let Douglas control her. House pauses for a second and turns into their neighborhood,

"Why aren't you doing everything Douglas is telling you to do?" Cuddy looks away from House and stares at their approaching home.

"I love my job," Cuddy simply states. House pulls into their driveway and gets out of the car with Cuddy following close behind.

"No, you just don't like being told what to do when it comes to your job," House says in a matter of fact voice. Cuddy brushes past him and enters the house.

"Fine you are right, but I am still not doing it," House is rapidly losing his composure; they had this fight when she was pregnant with Emma and he doesn't want to have it again. Marina hears House and Cuddy's voices from the kitchen and comes into the living room with Emma in tow.

"Hi Marina could you take Emma outside to play, this will just take a second." Cuddy tells her nanny, who turns around and leaves without a word.

"Do you even want this baby?" House asks bluntly once Marina is gone. Cuddy becomes insulted by House's question,

"I can't believe you just asked me that. Of course I want this baby after all we went through,"

"Then why are you being so god damn stubborn Cuddy?"

"Because Douglas is being overdramatic and so are you," House is furious with her, how can she not see what he is seeing.

"Is spotting not enough for you? Or is another miscarriage what you're aiming for?" Cuddy slaps House across the face with all of her might. House recoils and steps back from Cuddy, holding his burning cheek.

"You are a son of a bitch sometimes,"

"That is true, but at least I am a SOB who is trying to save his child," Cuddy doesn't say anything back, instead she walks away from House.

"Where are you going?" House calls out after her.

"I need to think…alone," Cuddy yells and slams the door to their bedroom.

_"_Shit," House whispers and heads outside to where Emma is. Approaching Marina, House takes out a twenty from his wallet.

"Thank you Dr. House, I go now?" Marina asks her employer.

"Yeah, Cuddy isn't feeling well so I came home to take care of her," House half lies. Marina pockets the cash, gives Emma a kiss and takes off.

"Hi Daddy!" Emma says from her baby swing. House takes Emma out of the swing and back into the house.

"Do you want to watch a movie Emma?"

"YEAH!" Emma yells and squirms in House's arms.

"Okay, we have to be quiet, mommy is sleeping." House sets Emma down on the living room carpet and sits on the nearby couch.

"Why Mommy sweeping?" Emma asks with curiosity, a trait she inherited from her father.

"Mommy wanted to take a nap because she was very tired. What movie are we going to watch?"

"Ella," Emma whispers and grabs the _Cinderella_ DVD off of the coffee table, handing it to House. House reluctantly puts it in the DVD player and sits back down. Emma walks over to her father and climbs up on the couch next to him eventually falling asleep in his lap.

In the bedroom, Cuddy is running through their fight in her mind.

_"Is House really right? Am I that afraid of losing control of my job? I love my job, but I love my family more. Damn it why does House always have to be right? It's not fair!" _Before Cuddy is able to think any further her eyelids close and she falls asleep.

After House confirms that Emma is fully out, he turns off _Cinderella _and turns on the Yankees game, he eventually succumbs to sleep as well. Two hours later, House is woken up by Emma tapping his leg.

"Daddy! Daddy up now!" Emma says and slaps his good leg with her tiny hand.

"What do you want squirt?"

"I hungy," Emma toddles into the kitchen motioning for House to follow her. House begins the process of waking up his leg while Emma digs in the fridge.

"Emma get out of the fridge!" House yells from the living room. He winces when he hears the sippy cups fall to the floor and little feet scurry away. House starts cooking salmon for him and Cuddy and chicken nuggets for Emma. From the master bedroom, Cuddy is awoken by a loud noise. She climbs out of bed and walks into the kitchen. House is trying to pick up scattered chicken nuggets off the floor while Emma is smearing ketchup on the wall.

"Emma don't do that!" Cuddy scolds her daughter who gives her the most innocent look. House throws the remaining chicken nuggets into the trash and hands Cuddy a dishrag to wipe up the ketchup.

"I guess she doesn't like chicken nuggets," House quips and resumes cooking.

"I want pancakes," Emma says from her highchair.

"No, daddy already made you something to eat and you threw it on the floor, you don't get to choose what you are eating now." Cuddy reprimands Emma while trying to get every last drop of ketchup off her walls.

"Peeeeeeas mommy!" Emma makes a puppy dog face at Cuddy.

"No, say sorry to daddy and I will make you the leftover spaghetti from lunch today."

"Sowwy daddy," Emma whispers and gives a pint sized version of Cuddy's glare to her mother.

"It's okay squirt, just don't do it again okay?" Emma nods and Cuddy puts down a plate of warmed up spaghetti on the highchair. Emma eats it silently without protest while House serves Cuddy dinner.

"I thought about what we discussed earlier," Cuddy says.

"You did?"

"Yes, and you are right, I shouldn't be putting my job over my family."

"Good, so you will cut back to half days?"

"Yes, but you owe me an apology for what you said,"

"What do you think this dinner is for?"

"_Greg_" House sighs,

"Fine…I am sorry for being an a-s-s earlier and I should have made my point in a different way. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic. I also wanted to talk to you about something else too," Cuddy says in between bites of delicious salmon, House's specialty.

"Before you say anything, it was Wilson's idea to mess with your desk so all your stuff would come out,"

"What?"

"You haven't opened….never mind, what did you want to tell me?" Cuddy narrows her eyes at House in suspicion, but will leave that topic for another time.

"I wanted to talk to you about possibly getting a new house," Emma lifts her head up from her plate and starts crying.

"Emma what's wrong?" Cuddy asks after seeing Emma cry.

"I don't want a new daddy!" Emma sobs and reaches over to grab House.

"What?" Cuddy looks to House for help. House understands what Emma is talking about; Cuddy usually calls House Greg at home, but occasionally will yell "House!" when she is frustrated.

"Listen squirt, my name is House, but mommy is taking about a home."

"What's dat Daddy?" Emma asks in wonder, eager to learn new information.

"A home is where mommies and daddies live. Also, that is where your room is. House is what I call daddy when I am mad," Cuddy explains to her daughter. Emma settles down and Cuddy puts her back in the highchair.

"So you are saying you want a new _home_," House says making sure to use that word to avoid confusion.

"Yes, I think since we have another baby coming, we won't have the room in this _home_,"

"Are you ready for me to berate a number of realtors until we find the perfect home?"

"As long as you are ready for me to obsess over finding the perfect home,"

"Our poor future realtor won't know what hit them,"

**A/N 2: Obviously next chapter Cuddy and House go house shopping! Leave a review and if you want something specific they are looking for let me know. Thanks for taking the time to read this new chapter! Hopefully I will have one up before school starts next Thursday.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As always, thank you for all your kind reviews they always make my day. I am sorry about the wait; I am trying to fall into a new routine for school. One last thing, I am going to incorporate a flashback into this chapter, let me know if you guys like it. That is all, please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter Sixteen- Our First Home**

Cuddy rubs her fifteen week pregnant belly as she pushes her chair into the desk. Five weeks ago, House and Cuddy were in Douglas' office wondering if she had another miscarriage and now they are well over the first trimester mark. Just last week they went for the 14 week ultrasound and everything was normal. Although they couldn't tell gender just yet, Douglas said by the time their next appointment rolls around they should have no problem. Cuddy and House made the joint decision not to have amniocentesis because there are no risk factors for genetic diseases in their families.

Cuddy can't help but be ecstatic every time someone in the hospital congratulates her on the pregnancy or asks her how the baby is doing. However, when House let the word slip about her pregnancy a few weeks ago, she was ready to skin him alive.

_Two weeks ago, Foreman was looking through House's desk for his lost prescription pad when he came across a folder labeled confidential. His curiosity peaked; he opened the folder to discover a chart labeled __**Pregnancy Breast Growth. **__In the upper right corner it had Cuddy's name on it. _

_ "Foreman where the hell are you, I need my thinking ball!" House yelled from the main conference room._

_ "House what the hell is this?" Foreman asked while carrying the chart in his hand. Foreman threw it down on the table and the whole team burst into laughter. House snatched it from the table and hung it on the whiteboard._

_ "Cuddy's pregnant?" Thirteen asked._

_ "That's what you got from all this? Your question is if Cuddy's pregnant, not why I have a chart of her boob growth? What kind of lesbian are you?" House questioned._

_ "Why do you have this chart House?" Taub asked and took it off of the whiteboard to further examine it._

_ "We were at an appointment early in her pregnancy and Cuddy got mad at me when I said her boobs grew. She thought they didn't, I thought they did. So, I started keeping track and I was going to give it to her as a gift later on. Now, thanks to you morons the surprise is ruined, I hope you are happy." Chase, who has been silent during this whole interaction, sends a mass text with the news. Out of the corner of his eye, House sees Chase close his phone with a self satisfied smirk on his face._

_ "Cuddy is going to eat you alive when she finds out you sent that text," House said and walked out of the room. Meanwhile downstairs, Cuddy stepped out of her office to a flurry of well wishers._

_ "Congratulations Dr. Cuddy," Brenda said._

_ "Is it a boy or a girl?"_

_ "Is Dr. House the father?"_

_ "When are you due?"_

_ "How far along are you?"_

_ Cuddy was confused, as far as she knew the other person who knew was House and…WILSON! Damn it Wilson! Cuddy turned so sharply on her Jimmy Choo's she almost fell over. She steadied herself and marched to Wilson's office wishing she had a scalpel with her._

_ "WILSON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cuddy yelled as she swung open Wilson's office door. Wilson shut off the computer and looked at the fury on Cuddy's face._

_ "What are you talking about?" Wilson asked. _

_ "Somehow word got out that I was pregnant and the only two people know about it was you and House." _

_ "Cuddy it's not me, I don't know what happened," Wilson said. _

"_You didn't tell anyone about my pregnancy?"_

"_House warned me that if I told anyone that you would come after me, I don't want to lose my balls," Cuddy half smiles but it slowly dissipates._

"_If you didn't tell anyone then…" Cuddy shakes her head and slams the door behind her. Wilson stares at the door in shock, wishing his friend well.._

_ "HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled as she walked into her fiancé's private office._

_ "Yes mistress," House asked with a cheesy smile._

_ "Why did you tell the entire hospital about my pregnancy?"_

_ "How did you know it was me?" House asked, covering for Chase._

_ "Because only the two of you know! I almost chopped off Wilson's balls because of this!"_

_ "You wouldn't have found anything down there anyway," House quipped. Cuddy sighed and started rubbing her belly to calm herself down. House realized he was stressing her out and tried to compromise with her._

_ "Cuddy, we were only putting off the inevitable. You're almost four months pregnant and showing a little bit someone would have caught on."_

_ "You had no right to tell anyone without consulting me first! We are a couple and we make decisions together for our family,"_

_ "What do you want me to do? Tell everyone it's a lie and later on when you are all whale-like say oh by the way you are pregnant?" Cuddy sighs and rubs her belly._

_ "Whale-like? I am going to look past that comparison and just say next time come to me please?"_

_ "Yes, I am sorry. It's one o clock are you ready to go home?" _

_ "Yes, let's go." House kissed on the forehead and they left together._

After her secret got out, Cuddy readjusted her focus from putting out the fire to finding a new house. Unfortunately, House has scared away three potential realtors by calling one of them gay, one a lesbian and the other he just insulted until she quit. Eventually, she stopped involving House in the process altogether and found a new realtor during her half days of work. Collaborating with the realtor, Cuddy discovered a cute charming home that she is going to show House when the time is right.

"Are you ready to go?" House says breaking Cuddy from her reverie. House notices the faraway look in her eyes and the way she rubs her abdomen when she is stressed.

"What did you want?" Cuddy asks.

"It's one o' clock are you ready to go?" House questions with concern. Cuddy nods and the couple walk out of the hospital. House drops Cuddy off and then returns to the hospital. House breaks into her office before her new replacement, Wilson, takes over for the afternoon. House gathers the information he needs and calls Wilson.

"Wilson, where are you?"

"I am consulting with a patient; I will be down to Cuddy's office in about five minutes."

"Good we are going to lunch when you get here since you have no meetings today,"

"How did you…never mind, I will be down there in a few minutes," House hangs up the phone and dials the phone number he got off of Cuddy's computer.

Ten minutes later, Wilson meets House in the lobby and they leave together.

"House, let's take your car, the ac doesn't work in mine," House shrugs and climbs into his car.

"I thought you said that we were going to a restaurant for lunch?" Wilson asks while House is driving through a relatively new subdivision.

"Um…this one is homier," House quips as he pulls into a yellow colonial on the corner of a street. Wilson sighs and follows House out of the car where a young blonde woman is waiting on the doorstep.

"Hi, my name is Julie; I believe we talked over the phone?"

"Yes, I'm Jack and this is my life partner Fred," House says. Wilson looks to House who is smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Hi…um… nice to meet you," Wilson recovers and shakes the naïve realtor's hand.

"You two look so cute together, are you ready to see the home?" Julie says and opens the door.

"The house is a 4 bedroom 3 ½ bath with an open floor plan, priced at $785,000." The realtor jumps into her sales pitch. House had to admit, Cuddy has impeccable taste. The kitchen has a chef's oven and fully updated appliances with an island in the center. The kitchen bleeds into a formal dining room and living room. Down the hall is a full bathroom and guest bathroom. Upstairs, are three more bedrooms and 2 ½ bathrooms including the master suite and bathroom. The master bedroom has his and hers closets and enough room for a California king in the center. The bathroom has a Jacuzzi and double sinks.

The backyard is small, but it has a patio and enough room for a playground if they decide to get one in the future.

"This is a nice size isn't _honey,"_ House says to Wilson.

"Yes, we could get a hot tub _sweetheart_," Wilson responds back.

"Okay great, there is a finished basement that we have yet to see," Julie says and led them back into the house and down the stairs.

" Seriously House, honey?" Wilson whispers while they are walking back into the home.

"We have to act the part don't we?" House whispers back.

"What do you think about the basement?" Julie asks. The basement is carpeted with a mini bar in the corner and extra space for an entertainment center.

"I am so getting a pool table," House says to Wilson who glares at him.

"Good, since we saw the whole house what are your questions or concerns?" Julie asks.

"We are both doctors, how close are we to Princeton Plainsboro?" House questions Julie.

"About twenty minutes with traffic, I would guess."

"Anything you want to ask Fred?" House asks Wilson.

"Is the garage one car or two cars?"

"I would say one car, with extra room for storage,"

"What about the washer and dryer hookup?" House interrupts.

"There is one in the kitchen," Wilson makes a face,

"What is the problem Fred?" House taunts Wilson.

"Based on the size of the kitchen it will be a little cramped, but it would still be able to work." House looks at Wilson with confusion.

"What I am just saying,"

"Okay, if you are done, I will show you out," Julie led the boys upstairs and out to the driveway.

"You said we were a gay couple? What is Cuddy going to say when she finds out?" Wilson yells at House on the way back to PPTH.

"Nothing, because she won't find out, unless you tell her. Besides, you played the part remarkably well, with the whole washer-dryer crisis of 2011."

"Shut up, I was only trying to bring up a valid point. And Cuddy always has a way of finding out things you say she won't find out."

"Relax, why are you so concerned about Cuddy? She is fine,"

"Because she is pregnant and she is my friend so I care. You know how pissed off she gets,"

"Don't worry about it,"

An hour later, Cuddy is watching a movie with Emma when the phone rings.

"Emma can you grab the phone for mommy?"

"Phone," Emma parrots and grabs the phone off the floor.

"Thank you sweetie," Cuddy takes the phone from Emma and clicks it on.

"Hello, who is this?" Cuddy asks.

"Hi Dr. Cuddy it's Julie, your realtor. Listen I thought I should let you know that someone is interested in the house you were looking at the other day."

"Another couple? Did they put an offer down?"

"No not yet, but I think you need to decide if you want the house in case the other couple beats you to the punch." Cuddy tries to ignore Emma who is crawling on her lap.

"Momma!" Emma yells into the phone. Cuddy puts a finger to her lips to signal quiet.

"Okay I want my fiancé to see the house so is it possible to do a showing tomorrow?"

"Yes, what time is good for you?"

"Well it is Saturday, so how about eleven?"

"Okay, that's perfect, I will see you then," Cuddy hangs up the phone and hands it back to Emma.

"Guess what Emma?" Emma throws the phone on the floor and turns her attention back to Cuddy.

"Momma?"

"You might get a new room!" Cuddy is aware that Emma doesn't know what that means.

"Turn on ella!" Emma demands.

"What do you say Emma?"

"Peas mommy!" Cuddy presses play on the remote and Emma settles down.

At five o clock House leaves PPTH and heads home.

"Hello Cuddles!" House announces when he sees Cuddy and Emma in the living room.

"Daddy!" Emma yells and runs over to House.

"Hi, Emma," House sits down on the couch next to Cuddy.

"I have a surprise for you," Cuddy says and kisses House. House visibly brightens and starts looking around for gift bags.

"Where is it?" House asks and pokes Cuddy.

"OW! You are going to have to wait until tomorrow. It is something I have to show you," House frowns a little, but is still excited for his present.

"Is it lingerie? I always love you in Victoria's Secret."

"No, it's not lingerie, but I think you will like it just as much, if not more."

"You are wrong; there is nothing I love more than you in a lacy bra and panties." Cuddy rolls her eyes at House.

"You are disgusting some times. Did you bring me something home to eat or are you going to cook me something?"

"Just because you are carrying my child doesn't mean that I am your slave,"

"You heard what Douglas said, you have to treat me with respect while I am pregnant. Let's see I want a chef salad with some green tea. Oh and I am craving some Dove dark chocolate eggs for desert!" House made a face.

"While you are eating that rabbit food what are me and Emma going to eat?"

"I don't know, but I am starving."

"You are impossible sometimes woman," House picks up Emma and heads into the kitchen.

The next morning at ten Cuddy wakes House up by smacking him with her pillow.

"OUCH! You are mean!" House says groggily.

"I know, but you might miss your surprise if you sleep in, so get up."

"I hate you sometimes, but I really do want my surprise," House slowly gets out of bed while Cuddy feeds Emma breakfast.

"Are we going to bring the rugrat or should we call the nanny?" House asks when he comes into the kitchen.

"I am not falling for your sneaky questions. But yes we are bringing Emma." After Emma is fed and changed House and Cuddy leave their house.

"Give me your keys I am driving," Cuddy orders House.

"Fine, I can't wait to find out where we are going," House says with sarcasm.

"Shut up you are going to love it," Cuddy pulls into a subdivision that House drove into yesterday. House realizes that Cuddy is showing him the house he checked out with Wilson yesterday.

"Okay, we are here," Cuddy pulls into the driveway of the yellow colonial House looked at yesterday.

"Hi Dr. Cuddy!" Julie yells as she gets out of her own Nissan. House grabs Emma from her car seat and joins Cuddy at Julie's car.

"Jack?" Julie asks House. Cuddy furrows her brow in confusion and looks to House for an explanation.

"Jack?" Cuddy asks House.

"What's going on here?" Julie asks with confusion.

"Greg can I talk to you for a second?" Cuddy asks and pulls House aside leaving Emma by Julie.

"Why is she calling you Jack?" Cuddy hissed at him.

"Hypothetically I might have broken into your computer yesterday and called your realtor. Wilson might have come with me pretending to be my gay husband and looked at this house with me." House whispers to Cuddy.

"You broke into my computer?" Cuddy asks.

"Is that what you got out of all this?"

"Well I am just going to chalk the Wilson thing to you just screwing with him. How did you even know about this house?"

"Surprisingly, I do listen sometimes, so are you ready to show me this place?" Cuddy shakes her head at House and rejoins Julie.

"I assume that your fiancé is not gay?" Julie asks.

"No, he is just an idiot, sorry for the misunderstanding." Julie puts Emma down on the ground and walks into the house. Cuddy, House and Emma tour the home with Julie offering little anecdotes that the couple ignores.

"So is there any concerns about this house?" Julie asks once they are done.

"I don't think so," Cuddy asks and looks to House who shakes his head.

"Okay I will give you two a second to talk," Julie leaves the trio at the kitchen while she goes out to her car.

"What did you think about the house?" House asks Cuddy.

"I like it, I want it," Cuddy declares and dares House to challenge her.

"I don't know anything about house's so if you want it, that's fine." House shrugs and looks to Emma who is playing with her toy.

"Emma what do you think of the house?"

"Petty," Emma quips and goes back to playing with her toy.

"I guess we have the Emma stamp of approval." House responds.

"House are you sure about this?" Cuddy asks.

"No, but I think we should try it anyway, Wilson will need a place to stay when Kim kicks him out and we will run out of room when the baby comes," Cuddy rolls her eyes at House's comment.

"Yeah that was the only reason I wanted to move, so Wilson won't have to sleep on the couch."

"Good now I won't have to hear him bitching about the damn couch anymore,"

"Shut up, let's go tell Julie that we want to put an offer down on the house," House picks Emma up off of the counter and follows Cuddy outside.

"What are your guys' thoughts about the house?" Julie asks.

"We want to make an offer," Cuddy says and looks to House for confirmation.

"Okay great,"

A week later the buyers accepted House and Cuddy's offer of $780,000. They put Cuddy's old home on the market and it was sold immediately. House and Cuddy started moving in that weekend.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, next chapter House and Cuddy find out the gender, name the baby, and the loser potty trains Emma. Please leave a review on your way out and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	17. Authors Note

Due to my father's failing health, I am suspending writing for a couple weeks to see my dad through recovery. Please respect this and you can always email me with concerns regarding _It All Leads Up To This_. Thank you for taking the time to read this note, I will update as soon as my dad's health improves.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your kind words, they really helped. My dad had to have a second surgery, but he is now recovering nicely at home. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please leave a review on your way out. Also, this chapter is going to be very fluffy because I made the mistake of watching Bombshells again, sorry.**

**Chapter Seventeen- And the Winner Is…**

"I am so glad you finally got off your giant pregnant ass and had someone install the elevator," House says to Cuddy, fully appreciating the elevator she had installed in their new home.

"After hearing you bitch about walking up and down the stairs for four weeks I felt I had no choice," Cuddy responds and steps off the elevator and into their family room, House following close behind.

"I do not _bitch, _I _whine_, there is a difference," House says and plops down on the couch next to Cuddy. Emma, after hearing her parent's voices, bolts into the living room carrying her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Dog.

"Hey sweetie," Cuddy says to Emma and lifts her onto the couch.

"Am I going to have to tattle on you to Douglas?" House asks and accepts Emma into his lap.

"About what?" Cuddy asks innocently, although she is well aware of what he is talking about.

"You, picking up the spawn…instead of telling Douglas, I could tell your mother!" Cuddy's eyes widen in horror,

"I am only five months pregnant and you would be too scared to call my mom."

"Scared of Arlene? Are you serious?" Emma's yawn echoes through the now silent living room.

"Emma I think it is time to go to bed," Cuddy whispers.

"No mommy!" Emma says and tightens her grip on House's navy suit jacket.

"Yes, now say goodnight to daddy," Emma shakes her head at Cuddy and looks to her father as a saving grace.

"I will make you pancakes in the morning," House whispers in her ear and passes her off to Cuddy. Emma smiles at her father, grabs Cuddy's hand and follows her into Emma's brand new room. Cuddy comes out into the living room a few minutes later and sits back down on the couch.

"We have an appointment with Douglas tomorrow at ten."

"Ten? Didn't I tell you to pick a later appointment?" House asks her.

"You did, but that doesn't mean, I have to listen to you,"

"Touché, why is this appointment any different from the last six we have had?" Cuddy gives House her signature eye roll and huffs,

"Because idiot tomorrow is when we find out the gender of the baby,"

"It's not too late to call off the bet you know, I wouldn't want you having to potty train Emma because you didn't pick out the correct gender."

"No, I am not backing down you are just scared you are going to have to end up potty training our daughter by yourself," House feigns shock,

"I am not, and besides I am a potty training master. Just ask Wilson, if it wasn't for me he still would be wearing those god awful Depends." Cuddy lightly smiles and lightly smacks House in the arm.

"I hope I win because I already have a name picked out,"

"Liar," Suddenly, Cuddy inhales sharply and grabs House's arm.

"Lisa, what's wrong? What is it?" House loses his joking tone and immediately jumps into concerned father-to-be mode. Cuddy loosens her grip on House's bicep and takes a calming breath.

"I didn't mean to scare you, the baby just kicked me really hard in the ribs," House lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and puts a tentative hand on her swollen stomach.

"Your mommy is such a liar; she doesn't have a name picked out for you!" House says to Cuddy's stomach. Cuddy glares at House,

"I do to,"

"Fine, what is it then?" House asks and takes his hand of her abdomen.

"I can't tell you that,"

"I will take you shopping after the appointment if you tell me what the name is,"

"We are going shopping regardless, Greg."

"Damn it," Cuddy smiles at him and gets off the couch, "where are you going Cuddles?"

"I am craving some strawberry ice cream," House hears Cuddy open the freezer and then take out a bowl and spoon before coming back into the living room.

"Where's my spoon?" House asks sweetly and makes a grab for Cuddy's bowl.

"You don't get any until you tell me the name you have picked out,"

"Pft, you will find out tomorrow, _when I win,"_

"I guess you can enjoy some ice cream tomorrow then," Cuddy says and grabs a big spoonful and shoves it in her mouth.

"Ew, just because you are carrying my child doesn't mean you get all the ice cream. Now hand it over,"

"No way, no name, no ice cream." House sighs and knows there is no way around it.

"Fine, Alexandria Elise House is what I want to name our daughter, now ice cream!" Cuddy tears up and hands House her bowl of ice cream.

"That is beautiful, I love it,"

"Uh huh, what name do you have picked out?"

"I'm still deciding, I guess I lied," Cuddy says and snatches back the bowl of ice cream.

"You are one evil woman," House crosses his arms in a pout while Cuddy laughs.

"You are a fifty year old man pouting over ice cream,"

"Not anymore, I am going to bed," House leaves the room and disappears into the master suite.

"I got your daddy," Cuddy whispers to the baby and finishes her ice cream before joining House in bed.

The next morning House meets Cuddy in the OB/GYN wing of the hospital.

"Hey preggo, you look stunning today," House compliments Cuddy on the way to an exam room. Cuddy looks at him with confusion,

"I was talking about your ass, is that a new skirt?" The couple is brought into an exam room and Cuddy gets her vitals checked by a nurse.

"What the hell is taking Douglas so long?" House asks while looking at the various posters decorating the walls of the exam room.

"Normally a doctor sees more than one patient at a time?"

"What? That is blasphemy,"

"There is a powerpoint in my office on patient care, I can show it to you if you like," House sneers at Cuddy and is about to respond when Douglas comes into the room.

"It's about time you got here, Cuddy was just complaining about how slow you are," House says and gives Cuddy a cheeky grin.

"Of course she was," Douglas responds, not falling for House's gimmicks.

"Well Dr. Cuddy your blood pressure is still a little high, but I don't think there is any reason to worry. Have there been any problems since we spoke last?"

"No, I have just been having some weird cravings,"

"Good, now do you guys want to find out the gender today? I know it was a little too early to find out at your fourteen week appointment, but we should definitely be able to tell today."

"Of course, I have to cash in on the bet!" House says and pulls his chair closer to Cuddy.

"What bet?" Douglas asks in confusion.

"House and I made a bet about the gender of the baby. The winner gets to pick the name and potty train Emma." Cuddy explains.

"Who chose what?" Douglas asks, surprised Cuddy would allow such a bet to take place.

"I think it's going to be a boy and House thinks it's going to be a girl."

"Well I am pulling for you Dr. Cuddy," Douglas turns to bring the ultrasound machine over while House sticks his tongue out at Douglas behind his back. Douglas starts the machine up and puts the gel on the probe.

"Congratulations Dr. Cuddy, you won! That is a boy," Douglas announces to the couple. Cuddy wipes the tears from her eyes while House sighs in defeat. Douglas takes the probe off of Cuddy and turns off the machine.

"Everything looks good and I will see you guys for your sixth month checkup in about 4 weeks," Douglas hands Cuddy a tissue and leaves the room.

"I can't believe I won!" Cuddy gloats and wipes the gel off her abdomen.

"The arrogant bastard probably mistook a penis for an elbow,"

"House he is the best OB in the state, face it, I won."

"Fine, what are you going to name our son?"

"I don't know yet, I will let you know soon. Do you have a patient?"

"No, and I did all my clinic duty for today," Cuddy shakes her head,

"Nurse Brenda told me you were in the clinic for fifteen minutes today; you still have two hours to do,"

"Nurse Ratchet has a big mouth,"

"I will forgive your missed clinic hours if we go to Babies 'R Us,"

"I would rather be in the clinic," House says as they are walking through the lobby.

"Really? Why don't we do the same thing as last time? For every hour I spend shopping you get two hours off of clinic duty."

"You drive a hard bargain there Cuddy, I think I can accept it."

"Good, let's take your car, meet me here at one," The couple separate at the elevator. Three hours later, House is reluctantly driving Cuddy to Babies 'R Us.

"This store is made to torture people," Cuddy grabs House's hand and pulls him into the store.

"Come on, let's go look at cribs,"

"I thought we already have a crib," House argues back.

"Emma is still in her crib, who knows when she is going to change over into a big girl bed. Besides, I like this crib," Cuddy says and points to a dark mahogany crib.

"Sure, great, get it," House says unenthusiastically. Cuddy ignores House and moves onto blankets.

"What theme should we do for the nursery?"

"I don't know," House responds back.

"I like Winnie the Pooh or maybe like an ocean theme. What do you like better?" House sighs,

"Lisa, I don't care. Pick whichever you want," Cuddy stops looking at the different themed blankets and looks at House.

"So that's it you just don't care?" House is taken aback at how angry Cuddy looks.

"Of course I don't, its bedding. You can pick out whatever you want, what's wrong with that?"

"I want your contribution in this; it's your child too."

"Lisa, I would have an opinion about a name, I don't however, have an opinion about which blanket the kid is going to use for six months of his life. Stop being hormonal and pick one so we can move on," _Oh shit, wrong thing to say,_ House thinks to himself as he sees Cuddy's face light up with rage.

"I am not being hormonal; you are just being selfish,"

"Fine, I like the Winnie the Pooh one,"

"Are you patronizing me now?" House shrugs, not sure what the right answer is.

"I don't know what you want from me Cuddy,"

"I want you to want to help me pick out stuff for our son's nursery."

"That's stupid, why would I want to help you with this stuff?" Cuddy glares at House and puts the bedding back where she got it.

"Let's go," Cuddy barks and makes her way out of the store. Meanwhile, House is standing there unaware of what just happened.

"Man, you got it rough," A thirty year old blond haired man said to House after witnessing the couples argument. House sneers at the man and meets a pissed off Cuddy at the car.

"So, you aren't going to talk to me now?" House says about halfway home. He only gets Cuddy's silence in return. House turns the radio up loud just to annoy her. Cuddy wordlessly turns it down and stares out the window. When House pulls into the driveway, Cuddy gets out without a word.

"I'll miss you," House calls out after her, with no response. House heads back to Princeton Plainsboro and walks straight into Wilson's office.

"I manage to piss Cuddy off again," Wilson looks up from the chart he was working on and focuses his attention on House.

"Tell me what happened,"

"We went to the appointment today to find out the gender and then to Babies 'R Us to pick out crap for the kid. She wanted my input on everything and then she got mad at me when I said I didn't care."

"Well of course you pissed her off, that is the total wrong thing to say,"

"Why? She always asks me to be honest with her and I was." Wilson feels bad for House; he knows how hard House is trying to please Cuddy.

"House, I think she feels like you don't care at all about preparing for what is most likely your last child together,"

"She's right, I don't care," Wilson sighs in frustration,

"Okay, even if you don't you have to pretend like you do to make her happy. Otherwise, she is going to keep on being mad at you,"

"So you want me to fake apologize to Cuddy and lie about my happiness about this whole thing?"

"Yes, because you know she is too stubborn to admit her hormones got the best of her,"

"Damn it,"

"House, go home and fix it. First, do your clinic duty and talk to your team, then go home." Wilson clarifies.

"Ever since you took over Cuddy's position in the afternoons you have become the worst partner in crime ever,"

"How sad for you having to do half your clinic duty every other day," House snatches the half eaten bag of chips on Wilson's desk and throws it in the garbage.

"Very mature House," House smiles and slams the door behind him. At five, House walks out of the hospital after only completing half of the required clinic hours for the day.

"Lisa I'm home!" House yells while swinging open the front door. House becomes worried when he doesn't hear Emma or Cuddy. He walks into Emma's room only to find it empty. Panicked, he walks into the master bedroom where Cuddy is sleeping with Emma cuddled next to her.

"Hi daddy," Emma whispers to House and stands up on the bed. House picks her up and takes her into the master bathroom where the mini toilet is located.

"Okay Emma we are going to learn something new today. Do you know what this is?" House asks Emma and points to the toilet.

"Potty," Emma answers without missing a beat.

"Right, you are going to try and go potty in this toilet, okay?" Emma shakes her head and grabs onto House.

"No daddy! No potty!"

"If you go potty you get a cookie, okay?" Emma, still hesitant, approaches the toilet and looks to her dad for the next step. House is clueless as to how to do this, he is not the parenting type.

"Umm…can you take those pink pants off?"

"No daddy," House grabs Emma's pants and diaper and pulls them down to her ankles.

"Okay now get on the toilet and try to go,"

"Toilet," Emma parrots and sits down on the mini toilet. Meanwhile Cuddy is awoken by House and Emma talking in the bathroom. She enters the bathroom and is amused by Emma sitting on her pink mini potty training toilet and House watching her.

"Hi mommy!" Emma says and swings her legs on the toilet.

"Hi sweetie what are you and daddy doing?"

"Potty," Emma responds and focuses on the task at hand.

"How is that going?" Cuddy asks House, not wanting to talk about their fight.

"Not that well, but she is still young. It's going to take awhile, but might as well start." Cuddy nods and looks at Emma.

"I don't think it's working to well," Cuddy says to House who nods in agreement.

"Okay Emma, let's try again later okay?" Emma gets off the toilet and House pulls up her diaper and pants.

"Cookie daddy?" Emma asks House.

"Fine, come with me," House leads Emma into the kitchen to get a cookie. Emma gets her cookie and House puts on a movie for her while he talks to Cuddy.

"Should we talk about our fight today?" House asks as he steps into the master bedroom.

"You can apologize," Cuddy says simply and sits down on the bed. House feels backed into a corner, should he be stubborn and refuse to give into her? Should he apologize to her even though he doesn't fully mean it?

"I am sorry that I was being insensitive earlier and I do care about helping putting the nursery together for our son," House says, although he feels like crap for saying it, it's what has to be done.

"Ian," Cuddy says as a way of accepting his apology.

"What?" House asks her,

"I picked out a name you idiot, Ian James House." House nods in acceptance.

"Are you trying to get into Wilson's pants by naming part of our kid after him?" Cuddy rolls her eyes,

"Yes that was my master plan, don't tell Wilson." House pulls out his phone and speed dials Wilson.

"HEY WILSON!" House yells into the phone while Cuddy tries to pry the phone out of his hands.

"House it is the twenty first century; you don't have to yell into phones anymore. What is it that you called for?"

"Cuddy, for whatever insane reason, decided to use your name as a middle name for our upcoming spawn, you're welcome." House says and hangs up the phone leaving a stunned Wilson on the other end.

"You are an ass,"

"If I didn't hang up the phone he would have spent the next twenty minutes rambling on about how grateful he is and what a good friend I am. I could call him back now if you would like,"

"No that's okay, I would rather him track you down at the hospital tomorrow and follow you around all day." Cuddy grins like a Cheshire cat.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Nothing, just the fact that Wilson is going to be attached to your hip tomorrow and you apologized today makes me happy," House manages a small smile, _if only I meant it_…

**A/N 2: That is all you get for now! Next chapter Arlene comes to town for Cuddy's birthday. What is Arlene going to say when she finds out Cuddy's pregnant? What is House going to get Cuddy for her birthday? Review and stay tuned for the next chapter of **_**It All Leads Up To This**_**.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews, I always appreciate hearing from you guys. Sorry about the wait, Dad still requires some level of care. House is probably going to be OOC, because I miss Huddy on the show way too much. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen- She Devil**

House uses his cane and swings the door open to Wilson's office for his grand entrance. Wilson, who after decades of knowing House, continues on with his patient files. Wilson knows that House will whine about something to do with Cuddy, insult him in any way he can and storm out claiming his team needs him for something. Instead of sitting down in a chair, House paces the perimeter of Wilson's office mumbling incoherently to himself.  
>"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we going to play charades?" Wilson asks after House's twelfth lap. House ignores Wilson and continues limping.<p>

"Are you and Cuddy having another one of your one day fights?" Wilson guesses.

"I wish," House says, sits down and rubs his sore right leg.

"What do you mean you wish? What's going on House?"

"It's Cuddy's birthday on Saturday," House states as if that gives warrant to his pacing.

"Okay…do you need help finding a gift for her?"

"No, I'm just going to wing it this year. Cuddy's mom is coming tomorrow to pay attention to Cuddy for the weekend."

"Okay, so you aren't so good with parents, just keep your mouth shut for two days and everything will be fine,"

"Wilson, do you know me at all?"

"House, I know being nice to people is taxing for you, but at least try for Cuddy. God knows that she is stressed enough about everything going on."

"You don't know what you are saying. Have you ever met Arlene Cuddy?" Wilson shakes his head no.

"Consider yourself lucky, that woman can make Nurse Ratchet seem like Cameron."

"House, she can't be that bad."

"Why don't you come to Cuddy's birthday dinner on Saturday and see for yourself? That way you can tell her that Cuddy is pregnant instead of me!" Wilson's bushy eyebrows soared to the top of his forehead,

"You haven't told her that Cuddy is pregnant yet?"

"Hey that was Cuddy's decision, not mine. It was a stupid one, but she made it knowing how the she devil would react."

"I wouldn't call Arlene the she devil on Saturday,"

"I might, if you aren't there to stop me,"

"No, I am not coming on Saturday to be your conscience, I am sick of being your damn conscience."

"Fine, I need your credit card to buy Cuddy's gift,"

"Use your own," House rolls his eyes and leaves Wilson's office, slamming the door behind him. Looking at his watch, House notices that it's almost one, _time to drag Cuddy away from her desk_, he thinks to himself as he punches the elevator button.

"Is your mother really coming this weekend, or is this some episode of _Punk'd_?" House asks Cuddy who is finishing an e-mail.

"Believe me House, I wish it was. I don't want her here anymore than you do, so let's just get through it,"

"Why don't you just tell her that Emma is sick and you don't her to catch anything?"

"Because then she would know that I am lying,"

"It's not my fault you suck at lying," Cuddy turns off the computer and walks toward House.

"House, she will be here for two days, please just do this for me? It's going to be hard enough when she finds out that I was hiding this pregnancy from her."

"I better get a lot of sex out of this disastrous weekend,"

"House! I am almost seven months pregnant,"

"And your point is…?" Cuddy rolls her eyes and grabs her maternity coat that is sitting on a nearby chair.

"Why don't you invite Wilson and Kim on Saturday for dinner? I'm sure that will make things run a little smoother." House opens Cuddy's office door and the couple walk towards the main entrance.

"I wouldn't want Wilson and his bimbo exposed to your mothers insanity."

"Your loss," Cuddy says and slowly slides her way into her Lexus.

"Shut it preggo, I'll make sure Wilson comes, he can't resist my suffering,"

"Greg it isn't going to be that bad," House looks at Cuddy like she grew a second head.

"I would rather get shot…again, than attend your birthday dinner," Cuddy is beyond tired of hearing House complain for the fourth consecutive day about how much he doesn't want to go.

"Greg, you are going to that dinner. You will behave and keep your mouth shut for two hours." House's eyes widen at the seriousness of Cuddy's voice.

"Yes, you will be in hell, but I will feel better having you there. That is what a relationship is; we average each other's misery," House nods and pulls into their driveway. Cuddy is the first one to get out of the car with House following close behind.

"Where's Emma?" House asks Cuddy.

"Daddy!" Emma yells from her bedroom and races into the living room with the nanny on her tail.

"Hi squirt, do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Greg, you have to go back to work," Cuddy intervenes, before Emma gets too excited.

"No, I don't. I don't have a case and I did my clinic hours this morning,"

"You did _some _of your clinic hours this morning, go back and do the rest." House made a puppy dog face at Cuddy.

"Fine, then I guess you won't get a birthday present," Cuddy sighs,

"How old are you?"

"I'm not telling. Emma and I will be back in an hour and then I will go back to the hospital, I promise."

"I better get one hell of a birthday present," Cuddy whispers to House while she grabs Emma's coat.

"Woah, no swearing in front of the munchkin, what kind of mother are you?" House feigns shock. Cuddy throws Emma's coat at House and slowly bends down as far as she can to Emma's eye level.

"Emma, be good for daddy okay? And make sure he gets me a good present."

"Okay mommy," Emma says and House puts the coat on her. Cuddy gets to her feet and rubs her back.

"You okay?" House asks Cuddy.

"My back hurts," Cuddy states.

"I'll give you a massage with a happy ending when I get back," House whispers in her ear.

"Daddy go," Emma orders, not liking being ignored.

"Cool your jets kid," House opens the door and Emma scampers out.

"Get me something good, I'm going to take a nap," House nods and shuts the door behind him.

"Where are we going Emma?"

"I don't know daddy,"

"What does mommy like?"

"Toys," Emma says and holds up her doll for House to see.

"I don't think mom likes toys. What else?"

"Bras," Emma states. House slams on his brakes and whips around to face Emma who is wearing the most innocent expression on her face.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Daddy," Emma says and resumes playing with her doll. Someone honks the horn from behind, so House continues on driving, blown away by Emma. _I am so lucky Cuddy wasn't in the car with me, she would have my balls_. _Note to self, stop mentioning lingerie in front of Junior._

House pulls into a handicapped parking spot in front of Macy's and unbuckles Emma from her car seat.

"I hate this store," House states to Emma who is walking beside him. Emma grabs his hand and yanks him toward the jewelry.

"Peety," Emma says and points to a necklace behind the glass. House follows Emma's finger and is impressed by his kids taste in jewelry. However, he refuses to buy Cuddy something so cliché and picks Emma up, heading out of the store.

"Let's go somewhere else," House walks out of Macy's and into Baby's 'R Us. Ever since their fight here about three months ago, Cuddy has been doing the nursery by herself. Of course, House pretends not to give a damn about what Cuddy is doing, but he knows every detail about the room. Cuddy ultimately decided to go with the Winnie the Pooh theme and had the room painted a light, almost sea green. Next on her list is the furniture for the nursery. House successfully stopped her from ordering anything because he wants to set up the whole nursery for her birthday.

"Hi can I help you?" A sales associate asks House.

"I would like to order that crib and changing table, when is the earliest you guys can have it delivered?"

"We actually have it in stock, so you can take it home with you today if you like."

"Can you get your guys to bring it out to my car; I have a bum leg," House grabs his leg for extra sympathy.

"Sure, don't worry, I will be right back," The naïve woman leaves and House smiles with victory.

"You see Emma that is how you con people into helping you. Play off your weaknesses." House holds out his hand and Emma high fives him. The woman returns with two bulky men who carry the crib and changing table out to House's car while House pays for the items.

"You can't tell mommy Emma okay? It's our little secret,"

"Okay daddy," Emma responds. House leaves the stuff in his car and drops Emma off at home before heading to the hospital.

"Congratulations, Cuddy is making you come on Saturday. So bring the bimbo and your spawns and join me in hell," House says with a huge grin on his face.

"Fine, I am doing this for Cuddy, not for you,"

"I don't care who you do it for, just bring a lot of liquor,"

"House, Cuddy's pregnant,"

"So? Just because she can't get drunk, doesn't mean I don't have to. Arlene will practically force me to become plastered with her incessant nagging."

"House, go do your clinic hours. Kim and I will be there on Saturday."

"Fantastic," House says sarcastically and leaves Cuddy/Wilson's office.

The next day, House is doing a differential on a new case with the team.

"You guys are idiots, not one of you checked the pancreas for diabetic ketoacidosis." House says and writes the new symptom on the whiteboard.

"Sorry, we were too busy preventing the lungs from failing to check," Foreman says.

"Exactly, you guys are idiots. So what does the failing pancreas tell us?" House asks the team.

"Whatever it is hits the lungs, liver and pancreas, it's probably either cancer or autoimmune," Thirteen says.

"We don't know which though," Chase points out. All of the sudden the conference door swings open and a very annoyed Arlene Cuddy enters.

"Greg I need to talk to you," House's eyes widen with fear and he looks to the team for guidance.

"Fine, let's make it quick," House leads Arlene into his private office, and shuts the door behind him.

"Who do you think that is?" Chase asks with speculation,

"I don't know, but House looked like he was about to crap his pants," Foreman says with a slight chuckle.

"Why is my daughter avoiding me?" Arlene asks House with a stern look.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?"

"I can't, that's why I asked you, you moron," House can't help but smile at Arlene's bluntness.

"Cuddy is a very busy woman, Mrs. Cuddy, I'm sure she will be with you when she can."

"For the last time, her name is Lisa; you guys are too old to be calling each other by your surnames."

"I am in the middle of a differential, why don't you go find _Cuddy_ yourself."

"I am going to get some lunch, when you see my daughter that I came down here to spend time with her."

"I'm sure she's aware, Mrs. Cuddy. She has been talking about you coming for weeks." House didn't mention that she has been dreading this visit for weeks.

"If she is excited then why doesn't she take time off of her precious job and spend time with me?" Arlene asks House before leaving his office. House takes a minute and is baffled by how Cuddy, who is amazing in every way, came from the spawn of Satan. House shakes his head, and rejoins the team.

"House, who was that?" Foreman asks, his curiosity peaked.

"Cuddy's mother," House shivers.

"You are scared of Cuddy's mom?" Taub asks with shock.

"I am not scared Shorty, Arlene Cuddy is the she devil. I dare you to have a conversation with her and not want to bash your head against the wall."

"I am guessing you have to put up with her for a few days," Thirteen says.

"Unfortunately yes, so the more time I have to be here, the better. The only benefit is Cuddy will give me plenty of make up sex."

"Make up sex? You guys are fighting," Chase says.

"No, but Cuddy will give me sex to make up for being related to that shrieking harpy." Foreman laughs at how ridiculous House is being.

"House, just deal with her for two days for Cuddy," Foreman says.

"Have you been talking to Wilson?"

"No, can we get back to the case?"

"Fine, where were we?"

"We were debating between cancer and autoimmune," Thirteen explains.

"Right, run a PCR test for cancer and an ANA for autoimmune," House orders and the team leaves.

Meanwhile, Cuddy comes out of her donor meeting and decides to do some clinic duty before she goes home.

"What do you have for me?" Cuddy asks Brenda.

"Where the hell is House?" Brenda asks Cuddy.

"I don't know, but I have time to kill."

"Exam room one," Brenda hands Cuddy a scarlet folder.

"Good morning Mr. Sidle, what can I do for you?" Cuddy says and shuts the door behind her.

"I have been having these really bad headaches," Cuddy steps closer to examine the patient.

"Okay, look into the light for me," Cuddy turns the light on and points it in the patient's eye, all of the sudden the patient lapses into a seizure.

"I need some help in here!" Cuddy yells and tries to hold the man's head down. The patient kicks Cuddy right in the abdomen,

"OUCH!" Cuddy exclaims and grabs her stomach. A group of nurses rush into the exam room and take over control of the patient. Cuddy wordlessly exits the clinic and walks past Kim with a stunned look on her face.

"Lisa are you okay?" Kim asks with concern.

"Call House," Cuddy whispers and disappears into her office. Kim dials House's office extension and prays he picks up.

"What?" House barks into the phone.

"It's Kim, something's up with Lisa; you should come down to her office now." House hangs up the phone and goes down to Cuddy's office immediately.

"What happened?" House snaps at Kim.

"I have no idea, she was in the clinic and then she comes back with a shocked look on her face while rubbing her abdomen. I thought you should be aware."

"Where is she now?"

"She locked herself in her office and hasn't come out since." House sighs and knocks on Cuddy's office door.

"Busy," Cuddy responds with a tear filled voice.

"Cuddy it's me, let me in," Cuddy opens the door and House enters. Cuddy wipes her eyes and sits down on the couch. House sits next to her and wipes mascara off her cheek.

"What happened in the clinic?" House asks softly. Cuddy's eyes fill with tears and she clears her throat.

"I was examining a patient who was complaining of headaches. All I did was shine a light into his eyes and he had a grand mal seizure." Cuddy tries to wipe her eyes before the tears fall, but is unsuccessful.

"So the guy had a seizure, doesn't explain why you are crying."

"He kicked me right in the stomach, I am so sorry," Cuddy starts sobbing and leans into House. House is perplexed as to why Cuddy is so upset over such a total accident. He wraps an arm around her and gives her a few minutes to collect herself.

"Cuddy its okay, stop feeling so guilty, nothing happened."

"You don't know that,"

"Let's go find out," House says and grabs Cuddy's hand.

"Wait, let me clean up first," Cuddy disappears into her adjoining bathroom. House sits down on the couch with a magazine while Cuddy reapplies her makeup. Cuddy comes out ten minutes later a little brighter.

"You are bipolar, you know that right?" House says.

"Shut up, I am pregnant. My stomach still hurts so let's get this done." House leads Cuddy up to the OB/GYN floor.

"I thought Douglas was away on a conference in New York?" Cuddy asks House.

"He is, keep watch,"

"House you are not breaking into Douglas' office!"

"Hey, this is for our child here, Douglas is the only one with an open exam room and an ultrasound machine. Now are you going to keep watch or not?" Cuddy huffs and turns around while House breaks into Douglas' office.

"Move," House orders Cuddy and wheels the ultrasound machine out of Douglas' office and into a nearby exam room.

"Get up on the exam table," Cuddy complies and lifts up her shirt.

"Do you even know how to work that thing?" Cuddy asks.

"Of course, unlike you, I actually practice medicine." House boots up the machine and puts the probe on Cuddy's abdomen.

"See he is fine, give your gigantic guilt complex a rest," Cuddy smiles at the image of their son on the screen. House turns off the machine and gives Cuddy a Kleenex to wipe the gel off her stomach.

"Thanks House, for doing this," Cuddy says and kisses House lightly on the cheek.

"I plan on cashing in tonight when the old lady is asleep. By the way, she came to my office to complain about you avoiding her. I would keep it up for a few more hours and enjoy the peace and quiet. She doesn't know that you get off at one."

"Good idea, let's good home," House and Cuddy left the hospital and made it home within fifteen minutes. The couple walks into the home and sees Arlene playing on the couch with Emma.

"Busted," House mouths to Cuddy who looks scared out of her mind.

"Mommy!" Emma says and runs over to Cuddy. Arlene turns around on the couch and narrows in on Cuddy's swelling abdomen.

"Lisa, you're pregnant?" Arlene asks with shock and betrayal.

"Hi mom," Cuddy mumbles and manages a small nod back to her mother.

**A/N 2: That is all for now. Part two includes a very pissed off Arlene and the most awkward birthday dinner ever. Feel free to leave a review on your way out!** **Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! Everything seems to be happening all at once. My dad needs ANOTHER surgery, so I am going to post this chapter and then be gone for a week or so, sorry. I won't leave you at a cliffhanger though, I promise! Enjoy the next chapter of IALUTT.**

**Chapter Nineteen- A Push Down the Aisle**

_"Lisa, you're pregnant?" Arlene asks with shock and betrayal. _

_ "Hi mom," Cuddy mumbles and manages a small nod back to her mother._

"How far along are you?"

"It will be seven months in about a week or so," Cuddy mumbles.

"Almost seven months and not one word about this from you,"

"Because I knew how you would react, and I wanted to tell you in person," Cuddy looks to House for support, but he avoids eye contact because he doesn't want to get in between the two Cuddy women.

"So, you two are going to get married before the baby comes, right?"

"No actually we were going to wait until after…" Cuddy trails off after seeing a murderous look on her mother's face.

"Momma play?" Emma asks Cuddy and tugs on her pants, completely oblivious to the tension escalating in the room.

"Go play in your room Emma, and I will be there after grandma and I talk," Emma scampers off toward her bedroom leaving House and Cuddy there with a hostile Arlene.

"Lisa I was willing to look the other way when Emma was born. I simply chalked that up to a condom breaking or you being sloppy with your birth control, but people are going to think you are a slut if you keep having babies out of wedlock."

"Mom!" House is about to intercede, he doesn't mind Arlene arguing her beliefs, albeit stupid one, but he draws the line at calling Cuddy a slut.

"Mrs. Cuddy, Cuddy and I aren't going to get married just to appease you; we want to do it on our own time, preferably after the baby is born." House glances over at Cuddy who is at her emotional breaking point, _why is Arlene so hard on her?_

"We will see about that. Lisa you have disappointed me for the last time, I will make it my mission to see to it that you two get married before I leave here this weekend." Arlene declares and slams the front door behind her on her way out.

"I think she took that rather well," House snarks. Cuddy starts laughing while tears are running are tumbling down her face.

"I don't even know why I am crying, we made the decision not to have a wedding right away when we found out that I was pregnant. It's just she is so…" Cuddy trails off, looking for the right adjective to describe Arlene.

"Bitchy," House interjects.

"I was going to say forceful about certain things and when she wants something enough, she will say really hurtful things to make her point." _Wow, that sounds like me,_ House thinks to himself. Cuddy wipes her eyes and takes a minute to collect herself.

"Mommy!" Emma calls from her bedroom.

"I'm coming sweetie," Cuddy takes a look in a nearby mirror to make sure her face is clear of any leftover mascara.

"I'll be in the man cave playing Halo if you need me,"

"What are you thirteen?" Cuddy asks him with a playful smile on her face. House sticks her tongue out her and heads toward the elevator. Cuddy heads into Emma's room and is handed a tea cup by her daughter.

"Tea!" Emma says and points to a spot on the floor where Cuddy can sit.

"Emma, mommy can't sit down there," Cuddy knows it will be impossible for her to get up if she sits on the floor. Emma grabs Cuddy's hand and leads her to the bed. Cuddy and Emma have a tea party for an hour and then Cuddy puts Emma down for a nap. Cuddy decides to go join House downstairs in his self proclaimed man cave.

"SHIT!" House exclaims and throws down his controller.

"Shut up, I just put Emma down for a nap," Cuddy admonishes as she steps off the elevator.

"Yeah yeah, do you need something?" Cuddy shakes her head no and sits down on the couch.

"Good, be my partner," House hands her the pink controller he bought her as an early birthday present.

"Fine," House resets the game and the duo play another game.

"HEADSHOT!" House yells after Cuddy kills someone.

"Do you hear that?" Cuddy asks House who mutes the TV.

"It sounds like the doorbell, go see who it is," House orders.

"In case you have forgotten, I'm pregnant."

"How can I forget? You remind me almost every day."

"Exactly, you go get it,"

"I have a bum leg," Seeing as House isn't going to get up anytime soon, Cuddy slowly gets up from the couch and heads to the elevator.

"Drama queen!" House shouts as the elevator goes up. Cuddy rolls her eyes and answers the door.

"You took forever," Arlene says and swings open the door to reveal a tall man with a beard.

"Mom, who is this?"

"This is Rabbi Goldstein, he is going to talk to you about the wedding. Now are you going to stop being rude and let us in?" Cuddy blushes and leads them into the living room.

"Could you excuse me for a second? I have to go get my fiancé," Cuddy heads to the basement and stands in front of the TV.

"Would you move out of the way? I can't see through your ass,"

"My lovely mother is back and has a nice surprise for us, so come on." House glares at Cuddy and uses his cane to turn off the XBOX.

"It better one damn good surprise," House mumbles and presses the elevator button. Cuddy leads House into the living room where Arlene and the rabbi are making polite conversation.

"You have got to be kidding me," House blurts out and sits down on the couch without shaking the rabbi's hand. Cuddy joins him on the couch and lightly elbows him the ribs.

"Mrs. Cuddy has brought it to my attention that you two plan to have another child out of wedlock." Rabbi Goldstein begins.

"Look if you are here to sell me religion, I just bought some Islam yesterday, sorry." Cuddy gives House a "shut the hell up" look and grabs his knee. The rabbi's jaw drops and fumbles to find a different approach.

"We want to talk to you two about a wedding before the child is born," Goldstein continues.

"And I already told my mother that we were waiting until after the baby is born to have one," Cuddy says and looks directly at Arlene.

"It is considered a mortal sin to have sex before marriage, let alone have children," The rabbi states.

"You are about twenty five years too late about the whole no sex before marriage thing rabbi," Cuddy smacks House across the chest.

"I talked to your father and he is willing to come down tomorrow for the wedding," Arlene tells Cuddy.

"There isn't going to be a wedding, we are going to Vegas a few months after Cuddy pops out the kid, that's it." House declares just to get under Arlene's skin.

"My daughter is not going to get married by an Elvis impersonator! She is going to have a traditional Jewish wedding!" Arlene yells in disgust.

"This is not your decision to make! It's Cuddy and I's!" House yells back.

"How dare you! I am her mother!" While House and Arlene are arguing, Cuddy looks over at the terrified rabbi who is staring at House with a combination of fear and admiration.

"You need to control everything your daughters do! This isn't about Cuddy wanting to have a wedding later on, this is about her not listening to you and doing what she wants, not what you want!"

"I am doing what is best for the family!"

"Cuddy and I know what's best for _our _family, believe it or not. Right Cuddy?" House looks over at Cuddy who is staring at a fixed point on the wall and softly caressing her abdomen.

"Cuddy, are you okay?" House gently touches her shoulder. Cuddy jumps and starts getting up from the couch.

"I have a headache; I am going to lie down before Emma gets up." House grabs her arm and takes her into the master bedroom.

"Faker," House whispers to her while she lies down in bed.

"Marshmallow," Cuddy teases back, "come back and lie down with me?"

"Fine, you have to deal with her later," House kisses Cuddy on the forehead and goes back into the living room.

"Is Lisa alright?"Arlene asks as soon as House steps into the living room.

"Yeah she will be fine; she is probably faking it,"

"I am going to go, please reconsider the thought of a wedding Mr.…" The rabbi trails off, looking to Arlene for guidance.

"House," Arlene tells the rabbi and shows him the door. Arlene comes back into the living room and glares at House who shrugs it off.

"I am going to see what your dramatic daughter wants," House says and goes into the master bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"How pissed is my mother?" Cuddy whispers.

"About as pissed as you get when I don't do any clinic hours," House takes his shoes off and pushes back the covers.

"That bad, huh?" House wraps his arm around Cuddy and pulls her closer to him.

"Yeah, your mom is going to drug us and have a wedding with our unconscious bodies."

"How fun,"

The next morning the sound of Hansen's MMMBop disrupts House and Cuddy's morning.

"Damn it," House mumbles and absentmindedly reaches for his cell phone. Cuddy rolls off of House and onto the other side of the bed.

"Someone better be so close to dying there is a tag on his toe," House snarls into the phone.

"You always told us to call when our patient goes into cardiac arrest," Chase says shyly.

"No, I said call me if you can't stop the cardiac arrest, Crocodile Dundee,"

"Whatever, are you coming in or not?" House obnoxiously sighs into the phone and scratches his head.

"Give me twenty minutes," House hangs up the phone and rolls over to face Cuddy who has her eyes closed.

"I know you aren't sleeping, faker. I have to go in since my lackeys can't figure out things on their own." Cuddy opens her eyes and kisses House on the lips.

"Good, I'll come in with you, get ready." House narrows his eyes in suspicion; Cuddy is limited to working on the weekdays until one per Douglas' orders.

"You know you aren't supposed to be working on the weekends, but you are willing to come in, which means you are avoiding the she devil. For shame Cuddy, that is your mother!" Cuddy rolls her eyes at him and grabs the robe hanging from the bed post.

"Shut up, she wants to take Emma and me shopping and out to lunch," House shivers at the thought, but he has to get Cuddy's birthday present in here without her knowing.

"Cuddy she's only going to be here for one more day, go spend some time with her," Cuddy furrows her eyebrows in confusion,

"You are on her side now? Why do you want me to hang out with her all of the sudden?"

"Because I don't want you to be here,"

"Does this have something to do with my birthday present?" House fakes shock,

"Oh my god it's your birthday? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You're an ass," House begins the process of getting out of bed and he dry swallows two Vicodin.

"You won't be saying that later Cuddlemuffin," House disappears into the bathroom while Cuddy quickly falls back asleep.

House limps into the conference room twenty minutes later only to be ambushed by his team.

"Woah! I know, I am fabulous, but please don't all throw yourselves at me at once," House says and starts making himself a coffee.

"Patient went into cardiac arrest and has a fever of a hundred and two." Foreman says and opens up the patient file. House adds that to rash and night sweats.

"You guys are morons, its bacterial endocarditis, go give Mr.…whatever IV antibiotics and call the OR to fix the damage to his heart valve. Come find me after you do that," The team files out and House uses the shortcut to get to Wilson's office. The door is locked and House can see Wilson is with a patient. House reaches into his pocket and grabs the handful of Sweetarts he stole from the nurse's station on his way in. One by one, the candy crashes into Wilson's door until House sees Wilson get up and unlock the door.

"Can this wait five minutes?" Wilson asks him in a heated whisper.

"Who's that guy?" House asks and points to the patient who is sitting in the chair adjacent to Wilson's desk.

"I have cancer," The man says solemnly and hangs his head in defeat.

"I know that idiot; otherwise you wouldn't be meeting with an oncologist."

"House, give me two minutes," House closes the door and goes back to his side of the balcony. Wilson joins him a minute later,

"What is so important?"

"Cuddy's mom freaked out after she found that Cuddy is pregnant and called a rabbi to try and convince us to get married tomorrow," Wilson burst into laughter and pats House on the back.

"I need your help,"

"House I am helping you enough by going to Cuddy's birthday dinner tonight, that's all I can do."

"But I am doing something nice to win brownie points with Satan," House bats his eyelashes at Wilson.

"Before I agree to help you, you have to give me more information than that,"

"I am putting the nursery together for Cuddy's birthday and I can't lift all that crap up by myself and assemble it."

"I thought you guys have an elevator,"

"Yeah but I had to hide it in the garage so she wouldn't find it, now come on, we only have a few hours before Cuddy and the shrieking hyena get back."

"Fine, since you are doing something sweet for Cuddy I will help you,"

"I knew you couldn't resist my neediness," House and Wilson open the office door and collide into House's team.

"How did you guys find me?" House asks with curiosity.

"Well you weren't with Cuddy so we assumed you would be here," Thirteen says.

"Right, let's go, we have a lot to do," House says and breaks through the team hovering at the entrance of Wilson's office.

"Where are we going exactly?" Taub asks.

"I am setting up the nursery for Cuddy's birthday, so let's go," The team looks at House with shock and then to Wilson for confirmation.

"I can be nice to people I like," House says and limps off with Wilson following close behind. The team shrugs and hurries to catch up to House.

"How do you know that Cuddy isn't home?" Foreman asks in the car.

"Because her insane mother insisted that they leave at eleven to beat the crowds, idiot." House answers and swerves to avoid an oncoming car.

"Call her," Thirteen tells House.

"Fine," House speed dials Cuddy's cell phone.

"Aw he has her on speed dial," Chase gushes.

"What do you want House?"

"Hello to you too Cuddy, where are you?"

"Since you insisted on me going out with my mother this morning, we are at Olive Garden across from the mall." Cuddy says from inside the Olive Garden bathroom.

"Okay, great, bye," House hangs up and pulls into their driveway. Cuddy hangs up the phone and shakes her head. _That was odd;_ Cuddy thinks to herself and fixes her makeup before rejoining Arlene and Emma.

"Alright, all the crap is over there in that corner, don't drop anything, I'll be in the basement if you need me." House tells the team and Wilson.

"Wait, you aren't going to help?" Foreman asks.

"I am going to help once you guys take all this stuff upstairs, now get moving." House shuts the door leading to the garage and leaves the team and Wilson alone.

"Why are we doing this again?" Taub asks and picks up the crib box with Foreman.

"It's for Cuddy's birthday and he, in his own screwed up way, is trying to do something sweet for her." Wilson reasons and helps Thirteen with the boxes labeled NURSERY.

"We better be getting overtime for this," Chase complains and reopens the door for Taub and Foreman.

Within a half an hour the ducklings and Wilson manage to take the crib, changing table, clothes and decorations House or Cuddy bought for the nursery.

"I'll go get House, start unpacking all this stuff," Wilson says and takes the elevator to the basement.

"House we got all the stuff upstairs, come on," House jolts awake and rubs his eyes.

"Took you guys long enough," House and Wilson ride the elevator back up and walk into the nursery.

"Okay Foreteen work on putting the crib together, Sleazy and Shorty put the changing table together and Wilson get all the crap out of those boxes," House orders.

"What will you be doing while we are doing this?" Wilson asks.

"Supervising," House says and sits down in the rocking chair Cuddy put in their last week.

"House, make yourself useful and hang up these letters," Wilson throws a box at him. Inside are huge white letters that spell out Ian. House grabs a nearby hammer and limps over to a blank wall. Three hours later Arlene, Cuddy and Emma pull into the driveway.

"Shit, Cuddy's here!" Foreman says after looking out the window.

"Fuck," House whispers and frantically looks around for a hiding spot.

"Hide in here," Wilson says and points to the guest bedroom across the hall from the nursery.

"House I am home!" Cuddy yells from downstairs. The team and Wilson shuffle into the guest bedroom/office while House joins everyone downstairs.

"Where were you?" Cuddy asks and kisses him on the cheek.

"Daddy!" Emma reaches for her father who picks her up and sets her on his hip.

"Nowhere, I have something to show you," House grabs Cuddy's hand and leads her into the elevator.

"What do you have up your sleeve House?" Arlene asks and joins the trio in the elevator.

"You will like me in about five minutes so shush," House says. The elevator doors open and House leads them to the closed door of the nursery.

"Why are you leading me to an empty room?" Cuddy asks in confusion.

"Don't be so dense Cuddles," House teases and swings open the door of the nursery.

"Holy shit," Cuddy whispers as her eyes absorbs every detail of the room. To her left is the white crib and above it letters spell Ian in white. In the middle of the room, against the wall, is the matching changing table full of diapers in the drawers. The rocking chair that House had painted white is on the right wall next to the closet full of onesies Cuddy collected throughout the duration of her pregnancy.

"The bookshelf is coming but…" House didn't get to finish before Cuddy through her arms around him.

"Thank you so much!" Cuddy sobs and kisses House on the lips.

"Mommy!" Emma says and tries to push Cuddy off of her.

"Sorry sweetie," Cuddy wipes her eyes and looks over at her mother who is standing in the doorway trying to not cry.

"I think that is the sweetest thing you have ever done for me," Cuddy says and leans her head into House's chest.

"Don't get used to it, this was a onetime thing," House says and looks over at Arlene to try and gage her reaction.

"Come on Emma, let's go take a nap," Cuddy says and takes Emma from House.

"Cuddy put her down," House calls out after her. As the pair is walking out, the team crashes into Emma.

"Terteen?" Emma asks with confusion.

"YOU IDIOTS!" House yells from the threshold of the door.

"House what are they doing here?" Cuddy asks House.

"We were just helping with the nursery, but we are going now, so bye!" Foreman says and walks to the elevator.

"Bye, I'll see you in a few hours," Wilson says and the rest of the team file out.

"Come on Emma, let's get to bed," Cuddy takes Emma's hand and drags her into her bedroom.

"That was a really sweet thing you did for my daughter, thank you," Arlene says and hugs House. House is taken aback and freezes up.

"Don't forget old lady I will be picking out your nursing home," House says and tries to wiggle out of her grasp.

"This doesn't make me forget about your refusal to marry my daughter, but it does help me understand you better,"

"Go cook dinner," House says and Arlene heads downstairs to start dinner.

Two hours later Wilson, Kim and the twins walk through the front door.

"Wilson, I told you to bring alcohol!" House whines and leads them into the living room.

"I was trying to be considerate since Cuddy can't have any," Wilson says.

"Screw Cuddy, it's her fault she's knocked up,"

"I think both of you are to blame for that House," Kim interjects.

"Nobody asked for your input bimbo," House teases.

"And yet you got it anyway," Kim smiles and takes the twins out of their car seats.

"Can you get me booze Kim? I will love you more than Wilson,"

"No, I don't want you to love me more than my husband; you will annoy me more,"

"Good answer, Cuddy is upstairs with Emma if you want to hear her rant about the nursery." Kim nods and takes the twins upstairs.

"How did she like the surprise?" Wilson asks in anticipation.

"She loved it, even Satan liked it,"

"Good, so are you her favorite almost son in law?"

"Not even close," House says and grabs two beers, handing one to Wilson.

"Hi girls!" Kim says and walks into Emma's room.

"Babies!" Emma says and runs over to the twins.

"Careful Emma," Cuddy warns and carefully gets off the bed.

"You are huge!" Kim exclaims.

"Gee thanks, I feel huge," Cuddy says and kisses each of the twins.

"I'm just kidding you are glowing. So I hear that House actually did something sweet to you? I have to see it." Cuddy smiles brightly and nods.

"Okay come on," Cuddy leads Kim into the newly decorated nursery.

"Wow! I am going to have to tease House about this for a long time, this looks amazing!" Kim gushes.

"I am sure House would love that," Cuddy says with sarcasm.

"Mommy tis perty!" Emma says and looks at her mother.

"Daddy did a good job didn't he?" Emma nods and dances in the room.

"DINNER!" Arlene yells from the kitchen.

"Okay, come on Emma!" Cuddy grabs Emma's hand and takes her downstairs. Cuddy tries not to laugh at the pissed off look House has on his face as he sits down next to her. Wilson joins Kim on the other side, after she puts the twins down for a nap, while Emma tries to get into her high chair.

"House can you help her?" Cuddy asks. House sighs, picks Emma up, swings her around and sets her down in the highchair.

"Fanks Daddy!" Emma says and dives into her spaghetti. Arlene sits at the head of the table in between Cuddy and Kim.

"Hi my daughter doesn't have very good manners; I am Arlene Cuddy, Lisa's mother." Kim smiles and shakes Arlene's hand.

"I am Kim, Wilson's wife," That peaks Arlene's interest and House notices.

"Oh, I didn't know Wilson was married, you will have to excuse me, my daughter doesn't tell me anything," Cuddy feels the sting of Arlene's dig and readjusts in her seat.

"Yes we got married on Valentine's Day two years ago and we have twin boys who are going to be two in May,"

"So did you two get married before you had your twins or after?" Arlene asks.

"We got married before, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kim asks Arlene with puzzlement. Arlene grins like a Cheshire cat.

"Nothing, I am just trying to get my daughter to stop rebelling against me and get married," Arlene glares at Cuddy.

"Mom," Cuddy tells Arlene in a warning tone.

"What? Kim and I are just making polite conversation."

"Well I think that it doesn't matter when they decide to get married," Wilson says and takes a sip of his beer.

"No one asked you," Arlene snaps at Wilson.

"Mom!" Cuddy exclaims.

"What? I am just trying to stop you from making a mistake," Cuddy sighs and gets up from the table. House pursues her into the living room.

"I can't believe she is doing this now," Cuddy snaps and paces around the living room.

"You have been standing there, not doing anything about what she says to you and it is really starting to piss me off," House says forcefully.

"Are you really blaming me for this?" Cuddy asks him in disbelief.

"We made a decision a long time ago and I am tired of being the only one standing behind it. Tell her off or I will and I promise you, you don't want me to do that."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I can," Cuddy stalks off into the dining room mentally preparing for the barrage of comments her mother is going to throw her way. She can hear the familiar rhythm of House's cane behind her, but she refuses to turn around.

"Lisa do you remember when Julia got married when she found out she was pregnant with Derrick?" Cuddy bits her lip and smiles at Arlene.

"Mom can I talk to in private for a second?"

"What's up Lisa?"

"House and I are not going to get married to appease you. We are engaged and want to get married after the baby is born. Stop comparing me to Julia, _we are not the same_. Stop trying to control me, I am forty three years old not twelve. If House and I want to go to Vegas, we will and you will be there congratulating us." The whole table is stunned into silence.

"Go Mommy!" Emma says and raises a spaghetti clad fist. Arlene nods at Cuddy.

"Sit down Cuddy," House says and pulls out her chair. Cuddy sits down and House wraps an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Here is your present Cuddy," Wilson hands Cuddy an envelope.

"Thank you Wilson and Kim," Cuddy says and holds up a gift card to Babies 'R Us.

"Emma should we give mommy her gift?" House asks. Emma wipes the spaghetti from her mouth and nods. House goes into the living room and grabs a pink envelope.

"Thank you Emma!" Cuddy cries once she sees the spa gift card.

"We should get going, the twins are tired. Thanks for a nice dinner," Kim says and gets out of her chair. Wilson downs the last of his beer and slides out the chair.

"Yeah, that was great food Mrs. Cuddy," Wilson and Kim each grab one of the twins and show themselves out.

"I'll clean up dear," Arlene offers and takes a stack of plates into the kitchen.

"Okay, I am going to give Emma a bath, House do you want to help me?" Cuddy asks.

"Not really…fine," House picks up Emma and the couple head upstairs.

"Thank you Greg," Cuddy whispers and kisses him on the cheek once they are out of earshot of Arlene.

"I was tired of hearing you whine about your mother, and now you won't have to,"

"Trust me, she is off it for now, but she hasn't forgotten,"

"Were you really serious about getting married in Vegas?"

"I don't know, how about we focus on having Ian first,"

"Sounds good to me, maybe mommy dearest will focus all her attention on her new grandchild,"

"Doubt it,"

"One can dream Cuddles,"

**A/N 2: That was the longest chapter I have ever written! I expect more reviews! I am keeping quiet about next chapter, my only hint is it's going to be divided into two parts. Please read and review, I will try to have a new chapter up soon, but my dad goes in for surgery tomorrow. We will see. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I suck at updating! I am so sorry, RL has consumed me lately. Thank you so much for all your reviews, they help tremendously. Anyway, I took an argument between House and Cuddy in season seven and put my own little twist on it. I hope you like it! Enjoy chapter twenty.**

**Chapter Twenty- Liar, Liar**

House hears a tiny grunt coming from the other side of the bed. _Just ignore it, she is probably just rolling over in her sleep_, he thinks to himself. The grunts continue accompanied by muffled swearing. House hears the ripping of fabric and then Cuddy lets out a sob.

"Damn it," House whispers and cautiously opens his eyes. Cuddy is sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the torn garment of clothing. House tries not to laugh at the sight of his eight and a half month pregnant fiancé crying over a shirt that she, realistically, can't fit into right now. House touches her lightly on the shoulder and Cuddy lets her head fall into his chest.

"It doesn't fit," Cuddy cries and grabs onto House tighter. House bursts into laughter which makes Cuddy cry even more.

"You are such an insensitive ass," Cuddy snarls and pushes out of his embrace. House covers his mouth with his hand and tries to stop laughing.

"Oh come on Lisa, you are being ridiculous,"

"Really Greg? Have you ever had a shirt rip because you can't fit into it?"

"No, but I have never been eight months pregnant either," House snaps back in true Housian fashion.

"Smart ass,"

"Why are you trying to fit into that anyway, don't you have maternity clothes left over from when you were pregnant with Emma?"

"Those were the clothes," _Tread carefully here House, don't piss her off anymore, _the Wilson voice echoes in House's head.

"You will just have to get some new ones then,"

"I don't have anything to wear to work though," House rolls his eyes and looks through Cuddy's impeccably organized closet. He blindly grabs a periwinkle blue v neck top with a black skirt with matching black flats.

"What about this?" House lays out the ensemble on the bed.

"Not bad for a guy who wears the same type of outfit every day,"

"Wilson has taught me well," Cuddy manages a light smile and takes the outfit into the bathroom with her to change. Just then, Emma toddles into the bedroom and tries to jump up on the bed. House grabs her and plops her down next to him.

"Fanks, Daddy," Emma smiles and sits in House's lap.

"Daddy where's mommy?" Emma asks and mirrors her mother's worried expression.

"We had uh…fashion crisis this morning Emma. When your mommy comes out of the bathroom tell her she looks stunning." Emma nods even though most of what House said went over her head.

"Come on woman I don't have all day!" House yells.

"Shut up!" Cuddy yells back and steps out of the bathroom.

"Mommy you is stunnin'!" Emma says and looks at her father for approval.

"Thank you sweetie," Cuddy does a twirl and House rolls his eyes.

"Since you made fun of me this morning you get to get Emma ready for Marina while I go to work," Cuddy grins and saunters out of the room. House sighs and sets Emma down on the floor while he slowly gets out of bed. Emma scampers off to say goodbye to her mother and House goes to the bathroom and gets dressed. Cuddy leaves and House starts cooking them Wilson's macadamia nut pancakes, Emma's favorite. Halfway through breakfast, MMMBop echoes through the kitchen.

"Patient has a new symptom, we need you here," Foreman declares.

"I'll be there in an hour,"

"House didn't you hear…" House closes the phone, cutting of Foreman's ranting.

"Tip kid, always let other people solve your problems," House tells Emma as he shoves another bite of pancake into her mouth.

"Yummy," Emma says in response.

An hour later Marina shows up and House heads to the hospital. To House's shock, Foreman isn't waiting by the nurse's station for him. So House looks around the lobby and sneaks into the elevator.

"You would not believe how nice I was this morning," House says as he strolls into Wilson's office unannounced.

"Go on," Wilson says.

"Okay, I woke up to Cuddy crying because she ripped her t-shirt in half," Wilson bites his lip to contain his laughter.

"You can laugh Wilson, trust me, I did." Wilson raises a bushy eyebrow,

"And you are still alive?"

"Uh huh, I made fun of her for a bit and then picked out a new outfit for her to wear,"

"I missed the part about you being nice,"

"_I picked out a new outfit for her_," House repeats.

"Right, well when Kim was pregnant she cried over those damn animal abuse commercials every single time they came on,"

"I bet you were crying right along with her,"

"Excuse me, I have to go find Cuddy and tease her," Wilson stands up from his desk, but is cut off by House holding out his cane.

"Do you realize that if you do that Little Greg will have to take a vacation, for life?"

"Why do you think I am doing it?"

"Go ahead, piss Cuddy off," Wilson thinks about it and sits back down. A pissed off Cuddy is bad, but a pissed off _pregnant_ Cuddy is ten times worse.

"House we need you," Thirteen says as he opens the door to Wilson's office.

"They sent you in here to get me? Idiots," House follows Thirteen out of Wilson's office and into his own.

"Symptoms go," House grabs a marker and surveys the whiteboard.

"So far we have ataxia, hallucinations, tremors, tachycardia, syncope, memory loss, and headaches," Thirteen says and gives House the file.

"That's the symptoms you interrupted my morning for? Boring,"

"She keeps getting worse, how is that boring?" Foreman asks.

"She has a constellation of uninteresting symptoms," House says.

"We can rule out infection and environmental since she has no fever and is not getting any better." Taub says.

"It could be cancer," Thirteen suggests.

"Of what?" Foreman asks.

"Go run a PCR test and an ANA," House orders.

"An ANA? You think it's autoimmune?" Chase questions.

"The patient doesn't have a fever, whatever this is could be suppressing the immune system." The team seems to accept this answer and leaves, leaving House alone to think. House grabs his thinking ball from his desk and throws it against the wall until a flustered Wilson comes in a half an hour later.

"I just had to tell one of my favorite patients that his liver cancer is coming back," Wilson rubs his face with his hands.

"You are an oncologist, isn't that what you guys do?" House asks and continues to throw the thinking ball against the wall.

"Yeah, I need a drink," Wilson comments. House has an epiphany and gets up from his desk.

"I just gave you an idea, didn't I?" Wilson asks. House doesn't answer him and leaves his office, headed for the pathology lab.

"Stop the PCR test," House says as he enters the room.

"What does the patient have?" Taub asks.

"Wernicke's encephalopathy, caused by a thiamine deficiency which in turn is caused by alcohol withdrawal,"

"The patient isn't an alcoholic," Foreman says.

"How do you know? Did you guys pinky swear?" House asks.

"Regardless, if you give her thiamine and it turns out you are wrong, it will kill her," Taub says.

"Is this dwarfism talk for we need approval from Cuddy?" The team nods and House walks out.

"I need to give a patient thiamine, are you cool with that?" House bellows as he limps into Cuddy's office.

"No I am not cool with that, what do you think your patient has?"

"Wernicke's encephalopathy, caused by a thiamine deficiency which in turn is caused by alcohol withdrawal, man that is a mouthful,"

"Do you have any evidence that your patient is an alcoholic, besides the fact that you haven't seen your patient take a drink?"

"That's why it's called alcohol withdrawal Cuddy, pay attention."

"House, I can't just let you give your patient thiamine without having any proof. Do a liver function test and then we can talk." House sighs, knowing it's pointless to argue back.

"Fine," House pivots on his cane and walks out the door. The team is waiting by the nurse's station for House's answer.

"So?" Chase asks in anticipation.

"Cuddy approved the thiamine," House says and the team rushes off to start the treatment, leaving House standing there feeling like crap. House knows that he is right, but he can't perform a test without his team getting suspicious. How does he get the results that will pacify Cuddy? _Think House, how can you fake a lab test… Wilson! His patient has liver cancer due to years of drinking! His patient is a 54 year-old woman, it's a match made in shitty liver heaven!_

House goes to the lab to swipe one of Wilson's patient's old blood draws, tweaks a few minor inconsistencies and walks out a semi-happy man. However, he knows that he will have to wait a couple hours so Cuddy won't be wary.

By one o' clock, House heads down to Cuddy's results, the fake test results in hand.

"Here you go, I was right!" House hands the piece of paper over to Cuddy who reviews it and nods her head in agreement.

"I guess you were, tell your team to start the thiamine pills,"

"I already did, as soon as I got the test results back,"

"Okay, I am ready to go," Cuddy grabs her light maternity jacket and House opens the door for her. Cuddy stops halfway out the door and kisses House on the cheek.

"Thank you for jumping through hoops for me, it means a lot. Before you would have gone behind my back and started the medicine without doing the tests. I am glad you have changed." Cuddy says and smiles at him. House manages a weak grin back and puts a hand on the small of her back, guiding out of the hospital.

_She just had to rub it in, didn't she? _House thinks on the way home. Cuddy hasn't let go of his hand since they left her office. _Wait, am I actually feeling bad about lying to her? Have I really changed? _The thought scares House and he physically shivers.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asks him.

"Yeah, the damn heat is broken,"

"Greg, it's the end of April,"

"Says the woman who brought a coat to work this morning," Cuddy predictably rolls her eyes at him and resumes looking out the window. House pulls into their driveway and they both get out the car slowly due to their own limitations.

"I can get out the car faster than you now," House says as he opens the door to their home.

"If I wasn't carrying a watermelon, that wouldn't be happening," Cuddy says and steps into the house. Cuddy takes her jacket off while House plops down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asks.

"I just solved my case, now I am sitting on the couch. Later, I might take a shower,"

"Go back to the hospital,"

"Why?"

"Because I know from Wilson that you didn't do any clinic duty last week, I am sure you have a ton of hours to make up."

"Damn it, I knew your star oncologist would rat on me," House grabs his cane and gets off the couch. Cuddy gives him a cheeky grin and takes his place on the couch.

"Wilson wouldn't dare to piss me off when I am pregnant, now go," Cuddy gives him a chaste kiss.

"Put your feet up and don't pick up Emma," House orders.

"Bossy,"

"Control freak," House snaps back and shuts the door behind him. House heads back to the hospital and straight to Cuddy/Wilson's office for guidance. Although he knows exactly what Wilson is going to say, he just needs to tell someone what he did.

"I screwed everything up," House says and plops down in the chair. Wilson gives House the once over and waits for him to share.

"What do you mean?"

"I lied to Cuddy to save my patient," Wilson shook his head and heavily sighs.

"You need to tell her before she finds out on her own,"

"It shouldn't be that big of a deal though, I lied to my boss about something that saved a patient, not my fiancé about a personal thing,"

"House, she isn't going to make that distinction, all she is going to hear is that you lied to her. And I repeat, you need to tell her."

"Damn it, why do I feel so guilty about this?"

"You actually have a conscience. Cuddy is going to be mad and hurt, but she will get over it. The more you let it stew, the more it's going to strain the relationship."

"Thanks Dr. Phil,"

"Go to the clinic then go home and tell her," House nods and slams the door behind him. House goes into the clinic and disappears into an empty exam room to contemplate his dilemma. _If I tell Cuddy then it will only piss her off. She will forgive me, but it will take a while. If I don't tell her then everything is fine, but she there is a possibility that she will eventually find out. What the hell do I do? _

Usually House is ready go a few rounds with Cuddy to prove that he is right, but he didn't want to stress her out. He thought the easiest way to get what he wanted was to lie. It seemed like a win-win, Cuddy gets her administrative ass covered and he gets to save a patient. He can't tell her the truth because the less she knows the better off they will be. Besides, the patient will go home in a few days and everything will be back to normal.

"House I sent you to the clinic to actually do clinic duty, not sit here and read a magazine," Wilson chastises. House isn't even looking at the magazine; he is just staring at a fixated point in the wall.

"House, it's four o' clock, you don't have any more cases and you obviously aren't helping here. Go home, make Cuddy a nice dinner, tell her and then grovel for a day or two." House brushes past Wilson without a word and limps out of PPTH.

"Your home early," Cuddy says from her position on the couch.

"Wilson took pity on me and sent me home early. One can only swab so many crotches before they go insane," House sits down next to her and puts his feet up on the coffee table.

"Put your feet down," Cuddy tries to swat his feet, but is unsuccessful due to her size.

"You can't reach me, therefore the feet stay up,"

"Fine, but you get Emma when she wakes up from her nap,"

"She is still sleeping?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't go to sleep until about two, I just got up from a nap myself,"

"You are incredibly lazy,"

"Sorry, blame your son, not me," House tentatively puts a hand on her swelling abdomen. The couple sits in silence for a minute, just enjoying the rare peace and quiet.

"Mommy!" Emma yells from her room.

"Damn it," Cuddy whispers.

"I got it," House takes his hand off her stomach and heads to Emma's room.

"You know squirt that you can get out of this bed, it's not like your crib," House explains to Emma who is sitting on her brand new big girl bed.

"Kay Daddy," Emma nods and shimmies off the bed.

"Careful by your mother, kid," House calls out after her once he sees Emma make a beeline towards Cuddy. Emma stops mid-run and walks the rest of the way to the couch. House joins his family on the couch and manages to keep his own thoughts at bay for the time being, knowing that Cuddy won't want to talk about it in front of Emma. However, Cuddy notices House's silence and looks over at him with concern.

"Is there something on your mind Greg?" Cuddy asks while Emma is busy getting her crayons out.

"No, just looking at how big your ass and boobs are since you got pregnant," House deflects.

"Gee what a great thought, thank you for sharing," Cuddy replies sarcastically. Emma comes back into the room with a barrage of crayons, markers and coloring books. House turns on Sports Center while Emma colors and Cuddy sits on the couch. Emma notices the TV and drops her crayons.

"Dora Daddy," Emma orders.

"What's the magic word Emma?" Cuddy asks to which House rolls his eyes.

"Pwease," Emma says with her trademark puppy dog eyes. House relents and switches over to Dora.

"I didn't even know Dora was on at this time," Cuddy whispers to House.

"Dora is like the Kardashians, she is always on," House whispers back. Cuddy lays her head back into House's chest and falls back asleep. Emma is contently coloring, half on the paper and half on the mahogany coffee table. House is trying to ignore Dora's annoying high pitched voice while trying to think of the best way to bring up the lie to Cuddy. Finally, Dora finds the magic whatever at the top of that too bright of a pink mountain and the end credits roll.

"More daddy!" Emma demands.

"I don't think it's on again Emma," House says, _thank god. _Emma pouts and goes back to scribbling. House takes the opportunity to flip back to Sports Center. Cuddy wakes up a half an hour later and starts dinner. House grimaces at the puddle of drool she left on his Rolling Stones t-shirt.

"Not one of your sexiest moments Cuddles," House says to her and points to his shirt.

"At least it's better than your snoring," Cuddy says and hands House a towel.

"Puh, I do not snore," House argues back.

"Keep telling yourself that,"

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking me dinner?"

"The arsenic takes time to seep into your part of the chicken," Cuddy flashes a lopsided smile and goes back to stirring the potatoes. Seeing as Emma is playing in her room, this is the perfect time talk to Cuddy.

"So I uh…" House begins, but Cuddy cuts him off.

"Hold that thought, dinner is ready. Can you go get Emma?" Cuddy asks and takes the plates out of the cabinet. House nods and turns around.

"Come on kid, time for dinner," Emma drops her Barbie and runs to her highchair. House follows slowly behind her and secures her in the seat.

"This is for Emma," Cuddy says and hands House a plate of cut up chicken and potatoes. House sets the plate down in front of Emma and comes back for his plate.

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" Cuddy asks in between bites of her dinner. House's palms begin to sweat and averts Cuddy's gaze.

"I don't want to tell you in front of Emma, I'll tell you later," House says. Cuddy seems to accept this answer and goes back to eating her dinner. The trio eats in silence until Emma is done.

"Out!" Emma orders and squirms in her chair.

"I got her, don't get up," House says and releases Emma from her chair.

"Emma put your plate in the garbage," Cuddy orders. Emma complies and goes back to sit in House's lap.

"I told Wilson about the little incident we had this morning," Cuddy rolls her eyes at House.

"It is perfectly normal for a pregnant woman to let the hormones get the best of her," Cuddy reasons. House starts laughing and chokes on his soda.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kim cried at those ASPCA commercials when she was pregnant."

"Aww, those make me cry too," Cuddy says.

"Oh my god, we are not having any more kids, I can't deal with you when you are being all emotional," Cuddy laughs.

"If you think this is bad, wait until I am in labor," House's eyes widen in terror.

"I was there; you nearly broke my hand,"

"I did not,"

"Lisa, I couldn't close it fully for a week after Emma was born, ask Wilson."

"Drama. Queen."

"At least you didn't squeeze my…" Cuddy glares at House and he doesn't finish his sentence.

"Could you give Emma a bath while I clean up?" House nods and takes Emma into the bathroom.

"No Daddy! No baff!" Emma protests and tries to squirm out of House's grasp.

"Sorry kid, blame your mean old mom," House gets the water ready and throws random bath toys in before undressing a reluctant Emma.

"I heard that!" Cuddy yells from the kitchen.

"You were meant to!" House yells back. Emma climbs into the bath and plays with her toys while House hunts for the baby shampoo. House finds it in a nearby medicine cabinet and washes Emma.

"See that wasn't so bad," House says while draining the water.

"I cold," Emma responds back and reaches for a towel. House dries her off and puts her in frilly pink pajamas.

"She is ready for you Cuddles," House says to Cuddy who is reading a book on the couch.

"Okay, let's go read a book, Emma," Cuddy escorts Emma into her bedroom while House turns on the TV. An hour later, House is suspicious when he hasn't heard Cuddy sneak out of Emma's room yet. House shuts off the TV and hesitantly opens the door to Emma's room to find both Emma and Cuddy sleeping on Emma's tiny bed.

"Crap," House hates waking up Cuddy, but her back is going to kill her tomorrow if she stays in here.

"Hey, wake up," House whispers and nudges Cuddy. Cuddy grunts and her eyes flutter open.

"Help me up," Cuddy says and holds out her arms for House to grab. Together, they lift Cuddy off of Emma's bed.

"I am going to take a bath; my back is killing me," Cuddy whispers and follows House out of Emma's room.

"I can give you a massage with a happy ending after your bath," House whispers into her ear.

"I might have to take you up on that offer," Cuddy kisses House on the cheek and disappears into the master bathroom. House knows he should just tell her, but she seems so happy tonight, he doesn't want to be responsible for ruining that. While Cuddy is taking a bath, House takes the elevator down to the man cave. By nine House figures Cuddy is out of the bathroom is waiting for him so he turns off his XBOX and heads upstairs.

"Cuddy I'm rea…" House's sentence breaks off when he sees Cuddy spread-eagle across their bed, fast asleep.

"Shit," House rolls her over gently on her side of the bed and climbs in. Cuddy immediately rolls back and clings onto House's side.

"I'm sorry I haven't changed," House whispers to Cuddy and kisses her forehead.

The next morning House pretends to be sleeping while Cuddy is getting ready for work.

"Greg, I know you aren't sleeping, Emma needs breakfast," Cuddy says and grabs her briefcase. House pops a pill and gets out of bed. Meanwhile, Cuddy climbs into her Lexus and heads to PPTH. As soon as she walks into the lobby various nurses ask about her pregnancy and hand her messages. She stops at the nurse's station and signs a discharge slip. Cuddy turns around and bumps into Chase.

"Sorry Chase, I should wear a wide load sign," Cuddy jokes as Chase picks up the chart he dropped.

"It's no problem; I actually wanted to ask you a question,"

"What's up?"

"How did you know that House had the right diagnosis right away yesterday?" Chase asks. Cuddy furrows her eyebrows in confusion,

"What do you mean?"

"Well you approved the thiamine right away which saved our patient, you had to have known House was right," Cuddy's jaw drops and she puts her hand over her mouth.

"I didn't approve…" Chase realizes what he just did and backs away from Cuddy who is rooted to the spot.

"That son of a bitch," Cuddy whispers and whirls around to face some unsuspecting nurse.

"When House gets here tell him I want to see him in my office right away," Cuddy snarls and stalks into her office with tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. Ever the professional, Cuddy waits until she locks her office and closes the blinds before she bursts into tears. Cuddy eases herself onto the couch and grabs a box of tissues sitting on the table.

Within a half an hour, a well rested House strolls into the hospital.

"Cuddy wants to see you when you get a minute," a nurse tells House. House ignores her and heads to Cuddy's office. House grabs the door handle and turns it to find it's locked. From inside the office, Cuddy wipes her eyes and opens the door. House steps in and shuts the door behind him only to be broadsided by Cuddy slapping him across the face.

"I guess you found out what I wanted to talk to about yesterday," House says and puts a hand on his burning cheek.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Cuddy whispers.

"Cuddy it isn't that big of a deal, it was just a little white lie to save a patient," Cuddy lets out a bitter chuckle House has never heard from her before.

"Not that big of a deal? I thought you changed or at least trying to make an effort. You lied to me House, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does, but I lied to my boss, not to my fiancé."

"You don't get to make that separation!"

"What do you want me to do? Say I am sorry?" Cuddy shakes her head and wipes a tear that escaped her eye.

"I want you to be sorry,"

"Well I am not. I did what I had to do to save my patient,"

"So that's it? Instead of coming to me and talking to me about other possible treatments, you are just going to go behind my back and lie to me now?"

"I didn't want to stress you out. Your ass was covered if anything went wrong,"

"Thanks so much for thinking about my career." House runs his hands across his face and thinks of a new strategy to get Cuddy to see it his way.

"I made a judgment call that saved my patient,"

"By lying to me and probably faking test results?"

"Yes,"

"Get out," Cuddy barks and dares him to challenge her. House's shoulders slump and he exits her office. House goes up to Wilson's office looking thoroughly defeated.

"Let me guess, she found out and you didn't tell her?" Wilson guesses.

"Yup, she kicked me out of her office and I assume I'm not allowed back into the house until I apologize."

"You didn't apologize?" Wilson asks in shock.

"I wasn't wrong, I made the right decision."

"It doesn't matter, House you lied to her and she found out. You need to say you're sorry."

"But I'm not, how can I apologize if I don't mean it."

"Lie,"

"That's what got me into this mess in the first place,"

"I don't know what to tell you House, but she isn't just going to forgive you," House ignores Wilson and comes up with an idea.

"If I trap her into lying to me than we would both be even. That way I don't have to apologize and she is liar too." Wilson doesn't even pretend to enable House.

"No, she will figure out what you are doing and just get more mad,"

"Cuddy isn't that smart Wilson, she will fall right into my trap,"

"Sure, go test that theory or don't, but either way, get out of my office," House makes a pouty face at Wilson and stands up.

"You used to be fun," House leaves Wilson's office and heads to his own. House's cell phone vibrates in his pocket and he lets it go to voicemail. His cell rings again and House picks it up without checking the caller id.

"What?" House barks into the phone.

"House my water broke!" Cuddy says frantically, momentarily forgetting about their fight. House stops absentmindedly twirling his cane and sits up in his ottoman.

"I'll be down there in a few seconds, stay where you are,"

**A/N 2: That's all you get for now, reviews get you a new chapter! Obviously next chapter Ian is born, and our favorite couple keep on fighting. When will these two make up? Thanks for reading.**  
>ouHousHHouseHouse HOuse<p> 


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: As always, thank you so much for all your reviews, they make me so happy. I know I said this was going to be my last story, but I don't think I can give this series up yet. I have a few ideas that are stewing in my head and I am trying to sort things out into a story. Enjoy this new chapter and Happy Thanksgiving to my US readers!**

**Chapter Twenty One- Forget It, For Now**

"_House my water broke!" Cuddy says frantically, momentarily forgetting about their fight. House stops absentmindedly twirling his cane and sits up in his ottoman._

"_I'll be down there in a few seconds, stay where you are," _House heaves himself out of the chair and knocks into his team.

"Woah! Where's the fire?" Thirteen asks.

"Cuddy is in labor, now move out of my way," House says in a dead serious tone. The team loses their joking tone and immediately step into action.

"Do you need anything?" Chases asks.

"No, now move, my fiancé is already annoyed with me," House pushes through the team and limps into the elevator, frantically stabbing at the button.

"Come on!" House barks at the machine and steps onto the elevator. House steps off the elevator and heads into Cuddy's office.

"Cuddy open the door! It's me!" House bangs on the locked door. Inside the office, Cuddy slowly gets off the couch and walks over to the door.

"CUDDY!" House yells. Cuddy opens the door and lets House in.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you," Cuddy states and grunts in pain. House manages a small smile and helps Cuddy over to the couch.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"About ten minutes or so, that was my first one since my water broke,"

"Do you need a forklift to take you up to labor and delivery?"

"Shut up, just help me in case I have another contraction,"

"You want the cripple to help you? Do you realize how screwed up that is?" Cuddy didn't smile and gets off of the couch. House swings open the door to her office and held out his arm for her to grab it. Cuddy doesn't acknowledge him and leads the way out of her office confidently as if nothing is wrong. House admires Cuddy for holding her head up high no matter what is affecting her. House hurries into the elevator where Cuddy is waiting. The elevator doors close and Cuddy disintegrates.

"Shit," Cuddy whispers and grabs House's hand, squeezing it. House doesn't say anything because he knows how much pain she is in. Cuddy rides out the contraction and lets a breath out.

"Can I have my hand back now?" House asks.

"No, I am going to need this for the next twenty four hours," Cuddy squeezes House's hand teasingly. The elevator doors open to Labor and Delivery and Cuddy walks out.

"I'm coming too!" House whines and limps behind Cuddy. The nurse behind the station looks up in shock at the sound of House's voice.

"Dr. Cuddy, you aren't scheduled for an appointment today,"

"Are you an idiot? She obviously didn't come to see that senile ass for a social visit."

"House, shut up. Please tell Dr. Douglas I am in labor and the contractions are ten minutes apart."

"Okay, I'll set up a private suite for you and Dr. Douglas will be with you momentarily." House and Cuddy sit down in the chairs and within ten minutes the nurse tells them the room is ready. The nurse does vitals, gives Cuddy a gown and hooks Cuddy up to a fetal monitor.

"Help me with this will you?" Cuddy asks when the nurse leaves. House grabs the gown from off the bed.

"Take your clothes off," House wags his eyebrows mischievously. Cuddy rolls her eyes and takes off her skirt. She starts taking off her shirt when another contraction hits her.

"I got you," House whispers to her and lets her squeeze his hand. Cuddy breathes through it and undresses. House helps her get the gown on and situated in bed. The couple falls into an awkward silence waiting for Douglas to come in.

"Can you call Wilson and tell him to bring my bag that I put together?" Cuddy says, breaking the silence. House speed dials Wilson and he picks up immediately.

"House I am busy with a patient, what do you need?"

"If you are so busy, why did you pick up the phone?"

"I am about to hang up,"

"Cuddy's in labor, I need you to go to our house and pick up a bag in Cuddy's closet."

"WHAT!" House holds the phone away from his ear.

"You are like a thirteen year old girl at a Justin Bieber concert. Now go to my house and get the bag." House orders and hangs up.

Meanwhile, Wilson is in his office freaking out. He quickly goes through his patient consultation and heads to House's home.

"Uncwe Wiwson!" Emma shouts once she sees her uncle.

"Hi sweetie, I have something exciting to tell you," Emma waits anxiously for Wilson to tell her.

"Tell ME!" Emma orders and glares at Wilson.

"You look like your mother when you do that. Anyway, your daddy and mommy just told me that Ian is coming soon."

"Yay! Baby Ian, we have to go!" Emma orders and grabs her jacket. _I probably shouldn't have told her,_Wilson thinks to himself.

"Honey, you can't come with me yet, you have to wait for Ian to come," Emma's eyes fill up with tears and she drops her jacket in defeat.

"I promise as soon as your brother is born I will have your daddy come and get you,"

"Pinky swear," Emma held out her pinky for Wilson to grab. Wilson pinky swears Emma and runs upstairs to grab the bag for Cuddy.

"Okay Emma I am going to go now, I will have mommy or daddy call you when Ian gets here."

"Uncwe Wiwson, how do babies get borned?" Emma asks Wilson. Wilson freezes and turns around to face an innocent Emma.

"Why don't you ask your daddy when you see him okay?" Emma nods and goes back to coloring. Wilson smiles to himself and heads back to the hospital.

"Dr. Cuddy, I heard from a nurse that you are in labor," Douglas says as he walks in, dragging an ultrasound machine with him.

"Yes, the contractions are about ten minutes apart," Cuddy says and automatically pulls her gown up. Douglas puts the probe on her abdomen and searches for the baby.

"The baby is breech, we might have to do a c section if he doesn't turn around," Douglas announces and turns off the machine. House and Cuddy stare at each other, trying to find an answer.

"You don't have to decide now, but I will need an answer when your contractions get closer together. Right now I am going to check your cervix for dilation." Cuddy sighs and puts her legs in the stirrups. House notices that Cuddy didn't grab his hand like she usually does during examinations.

"You are only a centimeter dilated; looks like you are going to be here for a while." Douglas picks up on the tension between the couple and quickly leaves.

"Do you know what you want to do?" House asks.

"I don't know yet," Is all Cuddy says House nods and whips out his game boy. Wilson comes in a few minutes later with the bag.

"Hey guys, what's the word?" Wilson asks and sets the bag down on Cuddy's bed.

"Douglas said that the baby is breech so we might have to do a c section later on if we can't turn the baby around." Cuddy informs Wilson.

"Have you guys decided yet?" Wilson asks.

"It's up to Cuddy," House states and focuses his attention back to his game. Cuddy glares at House,

"Is Emma okay?" Cuddy asks.

"Yeah, she was a little disappointed when I told her she couldn't come with, but she got over it. I had to promise her that I would bring her as soon as Ian came." Cuddy smiles at her daughter's stubbornness, unlike House's…and hers.

"House can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Wilson asks. House turns off his game boy and wordlessly follows Wilson outside.

"What?"

"How come you haven't apologized yet?"

"Because it is meaningless until after Ian is born,"

"Then find some damn meaning,"

"No way, I am waiting until Cuddy is on cloud nine before I say I'm sorry,"

"Or after you find some other way to weasel out of apologizing,"

"Why do you always have to question my motives? Can't you just accept me for me?"

"Not when you are prolonging a completely irrational argument, when you can easily apologize,"

"HOUSE!" Cuddy cries out in pain from inside the hospital room.

"God I wish she was moaning my name for a different reason," House pivots on his cane and starts heading back into the room.

"You can't avoid this forever,"

"No, but I can avoid _you_ forever," House snaps and closes the door behind him. Cuddy reaches for House's hand; he grabs it and starts rubbing her back soothingly. When the contraction is over, Cuddy collapses onto the bed.

"Do you need anything?" House asks.

"I would love an apology," Cuddy says back and reaches for a washcloth.

"If I apologize now, it won't mean anything," Cuddy sighs and wipes the sweat off her forehead.

"Then no, I don't need anything from you," House accepts this answer and turns on his game boy again.

"Should we try turning the baby around?" Cuddy asks after ten long minutes of silence.

"It's up to you; it's your body,"

"It's our baby,"

"Cuddy, it's your choice if you want to get cut open or not, there are possible complications no matter what you choose."

"I should call my mother," Cuddy says and shivers.

"She's still mad at you, isn't she?" House asks. Cuddy nods, after she blew up at her birthday, the pair hasn't spoken. The only way for Cuddy to redeem herself is if she was to get married before they had Ian. Obviously it is too late now, which is why Cuddy is hesitant to call her.

"I will call my mom if you call yours,"

"You are on mister," House and Cuddy each grab their cell phones and dial their mothers.

"What do you want Lisa?" Arlene Cuddy barks into the phone.

"Hi mom, I wanted to tell you that I was in labor and your grandson should be here soon," Cuddy is expecting a scream or anything to show her mother is excited.

"That's great honey; I will try to make it down sometime this week. Tell House and Wilson I said hi, I have to go." Arlene hangs up the phone leaving Cuddy shocked at the other end.

"She says hi," Cuddy whispers and throws her blackberry onto the bed.

"You knew she would react like that Cuddy, don't get upset," House says.

"I know, why don't you call Blythe?" House dials his mom and waits for her to answer.

"Hi Greg! How is everyone doing?"

"Great, that's actually why I am calling, Cuddy's in labor." House holds the phone away from his ear and returns it when she stops screaming.

"That is amazing! I will be there as soon as I can,"

"Slow down mom, it's going to be awhile until the baby actually comes. Cuddy's labor just started about an hour ago."

"Okay Gregory, I will see you tomorrow,"

"Okay mom, bye," House hangs up the phone and throws his phone onto the bed.

"She will be here soon," House remarks and turns on the TV.

Wilson, after finishing up his paperwork for the day, runs to his wife.

"What are you so excited about James?" Kim asks after seeing the sheer excitement on her husband's face.

"Cuddy is in labor!" Wilson shouts. Kim's jaw drops and she gets up from her desk.

"I have to go see them…wait isn't Cuddy mad at House for something?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, well he is being a stubborn jerk, but that's not anything new. He will come to his senses eventually, just give him time."

"I have to go see Cuddy," Kim brushes by her husband and heads upstairs. Wilson retreats into Cuddy's office while the lobby is buzzing with new Intel on House and Cuddy.

"Hey guys!" Kim exclaims as she walks into Cuddy's room.

"Could you keep your voice down; some people are trying to get some sleep." House whines and readjusts in his chair.

"House you might want to leave, I am going to talk to Cuddy about the joys of childbirth,"

"Ew, say no more bimbo, I am out of here. I'll come back in an hour Cuddy," Cuddy nods and House kisses her forehead.

"Aw," Kim mocks House who narrows his eyes at her.

"How's that anal fissure healing Kim?" House teases.

"Shut up," House picks up his cane and heads to his own office to think.

"So how are you so far?" Kim asks Cuddy.

"Okay, contractions are about nine minutes apart now, Douglas says that I might have to have a c section later on."

"Oh, I would rather do that than push a watermelon out of my happy place," Kim says bluntly. Cuddy grins at how similar Kim and House are at times.

"I don't personally have a preference; I just want to do what's safest."

"I heard from Wilson that you and House aren't on the best terms right now,"

"Your husband has a big mouth,"

"It's not my fault your boyfriend uses my husband as a therapist. Is it totally awkward right now?" Cuddy laughs at how silly Kim is being.

"Kim we aren't thirteen….well, I'm not. House and I are trying to make it work. I clearly stated that I will not put this behind me until he apologizes and I intend to stay firm on that." Cuddy declares with a nod of her head.

In the meantime, House goes into his part of the office and sits down at his desk. He grabs his thinking ball and throws it against the wall for a little bit, trying to decide what he wants to do.

_I don't want to apologize, but I know she won't forgive me without it. Damn it, I did this to save a patient, why can't she just accept that and move on?_

Five minutes later, Wilson comes in and interrupts House.

"Let's go, I'll buy you lunch," House gets up from the chair and the pair head down to the cafeteria.

"Did she kick you out?" Wilson asks and grabs a salad.

"No, your annoying wife barged in and is with her now," House uses tongs to put a heap of salad over a t bone steak.

"You still haven't apologized, have you?"

"No, the more you keep nagging me, the less I want to do it."

"Okay fine, how is Cuddy doing?"

"She whines in pain every ten minutes, but other than that she is pissed."

"You have it bad," Wilson laughs and takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Shut up, I assume that you blabbed to everyone about the awaiting spawn so I am waiting for everyone to clear out before I go back in." House says and takes a handful of fries.

Kim leaves after a half an hour and Cuddy is visited by various other employees for an hour after that. House finally comes back while Cuddy is sleeping. House moves all the baby crap off the chair and turns to a _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_ marathon.

Time passes by slowly while House and Cuddy are waiting for her contractions to pick up. Douglas checks on her intermittently and by nine pm her contractions are three to four minutes apart.

"Okay the baby hasn't turned yet, you two need to make a decision within the next half an hour. You are now eight centimeters dilated." Douglas says while doing another ultrasound and cervix check.

"Thank you Brent," Cuddy says and Douglas leaves. Cuddy has another contraction and bursts into tears. House mutes the TV and sits down on the bed with her.

"Damn it, that hurts," Cuddy cries and squeezes House's hand.

"Cuddy you need to make a decision," House whispers.

"I'm scared," Cuddy admits.

"Cuddy, I know you haven't been a doctor for a long time, but a c section is relatively safe." Cuddy laughs and lets go of House's hand.

"Alright, I'll do it," Cuddy nods.

"Cuddy,"

"What House?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to lie to you. I thought I was doing what was best for my patient," Cuddy beams and kisses House on the lips.

"These walls are glass you know," House says after he breaks the kiss.

"Go find Douglas and tell him that I want a c section,"

"Slave driver,"

"Marshmallow," House presses the call button repeatedly until a nurse comes in.

"I could have done that," Cuddy says.

"Tell Douglas Cuddy wants a c section," The nurse nods and backs out of the room. Douglas comes in a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

"Are you guys ready to go to the OR?" Douglas asks the couple.

"Let's get on with it, the monster track rally is coming on soon," House says and stands up.

"Yes, we are ready," Cuddy says and House helps Douglas unlock the bed. Cuddy and House are brought into the OR and Douglas preps Cuddy. House washes his hands and gets his isolation equipment on. House goes into the OR and sits down next to Cuddy.

"I am going to give you a local that numbs you from the waist down." Douglas says. House rolls his eyes and Douglas begins the procedure. Ten minutes later, Douglas completes the c section and takes Ian out.

"Congratulations House and Cuddy, you have a beautiful baby boy," Douglas waits for Ian to cry, but nothing happens.

"Greg, why isn't he crying?" Cuddy says as tears prick the corner of her eyes.

"The cord is wrapped around his neck. I need an intubation kit over here!" Douglas yells and brings Ian over to a crib.

"Move!" House yells and pushes several nurses out of the way.

"House!" Cuddy yells.

"Shut up Cuddy! I'm trying here," House cuts the cord from around Ian's neck and does CPR.

"Come on Ian, damn it!" House says and grabs a neonatal tube from a nurse.

"House talk to me," Cuddy says, her voice thick with tears. Ian's cries answer Cuddy's plea. House and Cuddy collectively breathe a sigh of relief as Douglas takes over.

"Holy shit," House whispers and wipes the sweat off his forehead. The nurse swaddles Ian in a blanket and hands him over to House who in turn brings him over to Cuddy.

"Hi Ian," Cuddy whispers and reaches out to caress Ian's cheek.

"Dr. Cuddy, Ian has to be checked out by the neonatologist." A nurse informs the couple and takes Ian from House. Douglas stitches Cuddy up and instructs a nurse to bring Cuddy back to her suite.

House follows Cuddy back into her room and waits for the neonatologist resident to come up and speak with them.

"Greg, I know it's late, but can you hand me my blackberry? I want to call Marina so she can tell Emma about Ian." House rolls his eyes and gives her the blackberry.

"The kid is two years old; she doesn't know what's going on,"

"Shut up, it's ringing," Cuddy says and waits for Marina to pick up.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy's residence," Marina says into the phone.

"Hi Marina, it's Lisa."

"Oh hi Dr. Cuddy, did you have the baby? Emma has been talking about it all day,"

"Yes, I had a c section and Ian is being checked over by the doctor right now for any possible complications because he was a little early. Did Emma ever go to sleep?"

"Congratulations Dr. Cuddy I pray everything turns out well. I finally got Emma to calm down and watch a movie at about eight. She passed out about 8:30."

"Good…" Cuddy is interrupted by the neonatologist knocking at the door.

"Marina I have to go, thank you so much for staying with Emma tonight, you can bring her in about nine okay?"

"Okay goodbye Dr. Cuddy," Cuddy says her goodbye and hangs up the phone, turning her full attention to the resident.

"Dr. Cuddy, House, Ian is doing remarkably well so far. He is a preemie, but only by a few weeks. The cord entanglement was because he was a breech baby, and will have no prolonged effects on Ian. However, since his lungs are slightly underdeveloped, we are keeping a very close eye on him for any signs of respiratory distress. We expect none, but it's very hard to tell with babies. His color is normal and he scored high on the APGAR scale which is all good signs. I have the nurse bringing him up momentarily, I just wanted to inform of you of the situation first." Cuddy and House take a moment to absorb this information and Cuddy is the first to respond.

"Thank you Steve," The doctor smiles at Cuddy and walks out of the room.

"You okay?" Cuddy asks House who has been silent since the incident in the OR.

"Yeah, I missed the monster truck rally," House deflects and sits down on the chair. Cuddy knows that he is lying, but doesn't want to push him right now. She needs time to process what happened with Ian herself and then worry about helping House deal with it. _Ian is fine, stop worrying about what happened. Just focus on being a good father, _The Wilson voice shouts in his head.

_You almost killed your child, you idiot! What kind of father are you? _ House's father's voice echoes through his head.

"Greg, Ian is here," Cuddy interrupts. An OB/GYN nurse comes in wheeling a bassinet into Cuddy's suite. All of Cuddy's employees stop what they are doing to try and sneak a peek at Ian. House sticks his tongue out at them and closes the blinds, giving Cuddy some privacy.

"Cuddy, your employees are vultures. This isn't one of Angelina's new spawns, although I am the closest thing to Brad Pitt around here." Cuddy rolls her eyes at House's ridiculous comment. The nurse hands Ian over to Cuddy and leaves the room.

"Hi Ian, we are your parents," Cuddy coos and kisses Ian's little hands. House scoots his chair closer to the bed and takes in the sight of Ian. Although he has Cuddy's eyes, every other feature on his tiny face is House's.

"He is perfect," Cuddy states and holds Ian closer to her body. A ghost of a smile appears on House's face as looks from mother to son. As House reaches out to touch Ian, he stops. How can a misanthropic son of a bitch like him, be so lucky as to have two kids and a fiancé as gorgeous as Cuddy? Does he really deserve this life?

"Greg, what's wrong?" Cuddy diverts her attention away from Ian and onto House.

"Nothing, I'll be right back," _Why do I feel this overwhelming sense of suffocation?_ House thinks to himself. Cuddy's eyebrows furrow as House starts to limp out of the room.

"Okay…hurry back," House doesn't respond and leaves Cuddy alone with Ian.

**A/N 2: I'm sorry to end it like that; I felt it was getting too fluffy. Don't worry, House will be back, he just needs to retreat and think for a little bit. Next chapter Blythe comes to Princeton and Emma gets to see her brother for the first time! Reviews make my day 1000 times better!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews, they mean a lot. I got a review regarding smut, and I do like smut in a story, but since I am only 16 (I turn 17 today!) I feel like I am too young to write it. I would rather have the assumption that they have sex than me trying to struggle writing it, if that makes sense. Enjoy chapter twenty two.**

**Chapter Twenty Two- Hard To Breathe**

___"Nothing, I'll be right back," Why do I feel this overwhelming sense of suffocation? House thinks to himself. Cuddy's eyebrows furrow as House starts to limp out of the room._

_ "Okay…hurry back," House doesn't respond and leaves Cuddy alone with Ian._

House bolts out of the room and looks for a quiet place to think. He heads up to the roof and paces while the voice of John echoes through his head.

_You failed Ian, you never should have done that c section. You knew how dangerous that was and look what happened. You failed you useless idiot! _House knows that he did what he thought was right, but he can't stop the cycle of insults cycling through his brain.

Cuddy is starting to get nervous when House hasn't come back. She switches Ian over to the other arm and reaches towards the phone, dialing Wilson's cell.

"Hey Cuddy, what's up?" Wilson asks while signing off on another one of House's risky procedures.

"House disappeared after Ian was brought into my room, I was wondering if you could track him down for me," Wilson furrows his eyebrows and drops his pen.

"What do you mean he disappeared? He's not there?"

"He handed me Ian and took off," Cuddy's voice breaks off and she looks down at a sleeping Ian.

"Okay don't worry, I will find him," Wilson hangs up the phone and leaves Cuddy's office. He jogs into the cafeteria, scanning the booths in the back for House. No luck, he leaves the cafeteria and heads into Coma Guys' room expecting to see House lounging with a bag of chips. Wilson is surprised to see the room vacant, with signs of House entering or exiting. He decides to go up to House's office on the off chance that House is sitting there watching _Prescription Passion_. Wilson bursts into the conference room where House's team is sitting there going over patient files.

"House isn't here?" Wilson asks and looks over at the darkened office.

"No, we haven't seen him since he told us Cuddy was in labor this morning. Why?" Foreman asks.

"Cuddy had a c section and delivered a healthy baby boy, Ian." The team is shocked.

"And House just vanished?" Chase asks.

"Yeah, he is not in his usual hideouts and he hasn't left the hospital yet," Wilson explains. The team shrugs and looks to one another for an answer. Wilson walks out the door and pulls out his phone.

"Come on House, pick up," Wilson heavily sighs when House sends him to voice mail.

"House, it's me, where the hell are you? Cuddy is worried sick! You better have a damn good reason as to why you took off. Call me back when you get this," Wilson closes his phone and puts it back into his pocket.

_Where else could he be? He's not the in the cafeteria, Coma Guy's room, Cuddy's office or his office. The only other place House likes to go is the roof! Of course, he started going up there after Stacey came back! _Wilson reroutes his destination to the roof. Sure enough, House is standing there deep in thought.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you want Cuddy to break up with you? Or do you want to turn out exactly like your father?" House is visibly hurt by Wilson's comment.

"First of all, Cuddy wouldn't break up with me, she knows that no one else will satisfy her needs. In case you missed the whole disastrous funeral, John isn't my actual father so I can't turn out like him. I needed a few minutes to think about what happened during the c section, that's all, stop trying to analyze this."

"What happened during the c section?"

"The cord wrapped around Ian's neck and he was cyanotic, we got him breathing again and he is fine,"

"So he is fine, why are you up here?"

"I was hearing John's voice; I hope you feel guilty for your comment earlier." Wilson's face is marred with guilt and he rubs his face with his hands.

"You feel guilty about what happened during the c section?"

"I am capable of doing that,"

"You couldn't have known that the cord was going to cut off Ian's oxygen. He will be fine, you and Cuddy on the other hand, not so much."

"I was the one who made Cuddy get the damn surgery; she wanted to turn the baby around,"

"House, it's nice that you care, but you need to go downstairs and be with your family,"

"Okay mom, I'll go back to my room," House turns around and limps back downstairs. Wilson follows close behind to make sure House doesn't divert his path.

"Hey Cuddy, I had to take a leak," House says as he and Wilson enter the suite. Cuddy rolls her eyes and accepts House's blatant lie… for now.

"Is that my new nephew?" Wilson asks and walks over to Cuddy's bed where she is holding a sleeping Ian.

"Can I hold him?" Wilson begs and holds out his arms. House rolls his eyes and Cuddy passes Ian to Wilson.

"Hi Ian," Ian opens his eyes and starts screaming. House and Cuddy start laughing and Wilson puts Ian back into Cuddy's arms. Ian settles down and falls back asleep within a minute.

"Even babies are afraid of you," House takes Ian from Cuddy and put him into the bassinet. Wilson blushes and sits down on Cuddy's bed.

"How are you feeling Cuddy?" Wilson asks. Cuddy readjusts in bed and grimaces in pain.

"I'm sore, but I'll manage."

"I'll have the nurse up your pain meds," House grabs his cane and stands up.

"Be nice, I need you in one piece," Cuddy orders.

"Puh, like those nurses would lay a hand on me, they would be too scared you will come after them," House leaves the room and heads to the nurses station.

"Wilson, where did you find House?"

"The roof,"

"What was he doing up there?"

"I think you better talk to House about that one,"

"Like he would tell me the truth," Wilson shrugs and Cuddy sighs. House comes back into the room with a syringe full of what Cuddy assumes is morphine.

"I hit the mother lode! Where do you want this Cuddy, arm or ass?"

"I don't even want to know where you got that from, but I think I am going to try and get some sleep." Wilson takes that as his hint to leave and hugs Cuddy goodbye.

"Congratulations House, your kid looks great,"

"Of course, he is my kid,"

"Goodnight House,"

"Goodnight Wilson," Wilson exits the room leaving House and Cuddy alone with a sleeping Ian.

"Wilson told me that you were up on the roof,"

"He talks a lot,"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I needed a break after the c section,"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, now are you going to let me into that bed?"

"Didn't you hear what Douglas said? We can't have sex for six weeks,"

"I'm pretty sure you were screaming in pain while Douglas was saying that,"

"You try going through childbirth and not want to scream in pain,"

"So what you are telling me is I have to go cold turkey for a month and a half?"

"That's what I am saying, you and your hand have fun," Cuddy smiles and lowers the head of her bed.

"You too sunshine, don't come begging to me to get your rocks off because I won't help you." Cuddy wants to slap the smug grin off of House's face.

"That's okay; I was fine when we had Emma, although when I was alone in my office…"

"Keep going…"

"I don't want you to pitch a tent,"

"I'm going to my office to sleep; I'll be back in a few hours when Ian gets up."

"That's nice of you,"

"What can I say,I am a people person." Cuddy rolls her eyes and gets herself comfortable in bed.

"You just want the free show,"

"I can't touch them for six weeks, the least you can let me do is look at them while you are feeding Ian,"

"Goodnight Greg,"

"Goodnight Lisa," House kisses her on the lips and heads out of the room. Heading back to his office, House tries to tell himself that telling Cuddy about John's voice would only put the guilt onto her. He knows how big her guilt complex is and he doesn't want to distract her from focusing on Ian. _Let it go_, House thinks to himself and swings open the door to his office. The team rushes in to offer their congratulations.

"Wilson told us, you must be so happy," Thirteen exclaims. House frowns,

"Doesn't anyone have anything better to do than gossip with Wilson?"

"Apparently not, since you do it every day," Chase quips.

"I am going to get some sleep before Cuddy wants me to watch her feed the spawn in two hours,"

"It's getting late we should go, congrats House," Taub mutters and leads the team out. House sets himself up in his ottoman and programs the alarm in his cell phone to go off in two hours. Within a few minutes, House is fast asleep. House's alarm wakes him up at midnight. And he slowly wakes up from his dream. Using his cane, House lifts himself up from the chair and heads up to Cuddy's private suite.

"You are just in time," Cuddy says and motions to Ian who is softly crying. House lifts him out of the bassinet as Cuddy unhooks her gown.

"Damn your jugs are huge," House hands Cuddy to Ian and takes a seat in a nearby chair.

"Shut up, you love it," House wags his eyebrows and reaches out to touch Cuddy's breast.

"No touching," House sticks out his lip in a pout.

"How come he gets to do it?" House whines and points to Ian.

"You're joking," Cuddy looks down at Ian who is contently eating.

"Come on, one boob grab to hold me over,"

"God you are annoying," Cuddy says and looks outside of her room to see if anyone is around.

"Cuddy it's midnight, the nurses are probably in an empty room sleeping,"

"Fine, one grab, but you have to wait until Ian is done." Ian releases his hold on Cuddy's breast and Cuddy passes him over to House so he can burp him.

"Come on Ian, daddy has to grab mommy's boob," Cuddy shoots House a dirty look. Ian belches and falls back asleep moments later.

"Put him in the bassinet,"

"Bossy," House takes Ian from Cuddy and gently puts him back.

"That's what you have to put up with if you want your peep show,"

"Let's get on with it before our sprog wakes up again,"

"Well when you say it like that…"House cuts her off by kissing her on the lips, neck and collarbone, slowly descending down her body.

"House," Cuddy moans and throws her head back. House smiles and grabs her breasts. Cuddy scrunches her eyebrows and looks down at House.

"I said one,"

"And yet, I went for two," House lets go and smiles at Cuddy.

"You got your free show, now go. Emma is going to be here bright and early demanding to see her brother,"

"Wonderful, enjoy the stinky diaper he is going to leave you in a few hours,"

"Go, before I get Nurse Brenda in here to personally escort you down to your office," House fakes a look of terror and exits Cuddy's room.

The next morning at eight thirty, Emma runs into House's office.

"Dada," Emma says to a sleeping House. Wilson catches up with Emma who is annoyed that her father isn't answering her.

"You can wake him up Emma," Wilson says to Emma. Emma furrows her brows and tries to climb onto the ottoman.

"DADDY!" Emma yells and slaps House's good leg with her little hand.

"Huh…" House jolts awake causing a muscle spasm in his leg. House's face contorts in pain and he frantically rubs his leg.

"Move Emma," Wilson gently pushes Emma out of the way and grabs House's Vicodin off of his desk. House graciously accepts two pills and pops them in his mouth.

"'Kay Daddy?" Emma asks. House puts in her safely in his lap.

"I'm fine squirt," House doubts a two year old will grasp the concept of a _muscle spasm._

"Emma, do you want daddy to take you to see Ian?" Wilson asks, trying to change the subject for his best friend.

"Yeah! 'mon daddy!" Emma grabs House's hand and pulls.

"Hold on kid, let me get up first," House puts Emma down on the floor and slowly gets up from the chair.

"Emma, tell Uncle Wilson he doesn't have to watch me, I'll be fine," House says and grabs his cane.

"Say no more, I'll go," Wilson hold up his hands and exits House's office. House picks Emma up again, but she starts squirming.

"Daddy, I walk," Emma demands and tries to break free of House's grasp. House puts Emma down.

"Fanks, Daddy," Emma grabs House's hand and leads him out of his office. People passing by can't help but laugh at the misanthropic diagnostician being dragged against his will by a two-year-old.

"Slow down kid," Emma jumps to press the elevator button and the duo patiently wait for the doors to open. House and Emma step onto the elevator and they are brought to the OB/GYN department.

"Mon daddy!" Emma yanks on House's hand and he allows her to lead him to Cuddy's room.

"Emma wait, before you go in I want to talk to you," House says in a very dad-like tone. Emma stops pulling on House and turns around to face him.

"What's up daddy?" Emma asks in all seriousness.

"You have to be very careful around Ian and mommy okay? Ian is tiny and mommy just had surgery. I know you want to hold Ian, but you are too young," House explains. Emma frowns and makes puppy dog eyes at House.

"Pwease Daddy, I careful," Emma says. House tries not to succumb to Emma's sad face, maybe Cuddy can throw down the gauntlet instead of him.

"Let's see what your mean old mom says, but I doubt it kid. Wash your hands at the sink and then we can go in to see Ian." Emma perks up a little bit and toddles over to the sink.

"No reach," Emma cries and stands on her tippy toes. House picks her up, they both wash their hands and enter Cuddy's room.

"Mommy!" Emma yells and runs over to the bed where Cuddy is holding Ian.

"SSH, Ian is sleeping," Cuddy whispers. House sits down in the chair he has been occupying for the last few days while Emma tries to kidnap Ian from Cuddy.

"Hold," Emma says and stretches her arms out.

"No Emma, Ian Is too tiny and you are too little," Emma makes the same face she made to House, only Cuddy isn't budging.

"No means no Emma. If you want you can come up on the bed, but you have to be very careful." House lifts her up and plops her down on the bed in Cuddy's lap.

"Peety," Emma comments and points at Ian. Cuddy smiles at Emma and holds Ian a little closer to her body. House looks over at his family with content and fear. He can't believe how far he has rebounded from only a few years ago. Together, House and Cuddy have had two children and are planning to get married. House couldn't imagine what he would do without Cuddy and doesn't ever want to.

"House?" Cuddy asks after noticing him silently thinking.

"What?"

"I was telling Emma that if she sat in your lap, she could hold Ian for a few minutes. Can Emma sit in your lap?"

"Fine, come here squirt," Emma bolts out of Cuddy's bed and into House's lap.

"Wait, let me grab Ian first," House says as he doesn't want Cuddy to get out of bed yet. Cuddy puts Ian into House's arms and House sits back into the chair. Emma jumps onto House's good leg and holds out her arms. House passes Ian over to Emma.

"Daddy look!" Emma exclaims. Cuddy quietly grabs her blackberry from the nightstand and takes a picture of House looking down at Emma and Ian.

"If you give that picture to Wilson, I am putting that picture of you doing kamikaze shots from Kim's bachelorette party in the lobby."

"There is no such picture,"

"Really, I still have it on my phone. You look so hot when you are wasted," Cuddy shakes her head at House.

"Daddy?"

"What Emma?"

"Ian heavy, here," Emma puts Ian down on House's bad leg and goes back to Cuddy. House picks up Ian and puts him in the bassinet. Ian starts crying,

"Greg can you take Emma home? I don't want her to be here when I have to feed him,"

"Fine, come on Emma apparently your mommy doesn't want to show us her cans,"

"House!" Cuddy yells and glares at him.

"Cans?" Emma says with confusion and looks at her mother.

"Nothing sweetie, daddy's going to take you home now, but you can come back later,"

"Kay, bye mommy and Ian," Emma waves and grabs House's hand, pulling him up.

"Cool your jets," House uses the chair as an anchor to pull himself up.

"Can you come back when you are done? I want to try and walk,"

"You want a cripple to help you walk? Oh the irony…"

"Go," House kisses her and takes Emma out of the hospital. Emma straps herself into her car seat and House pulls out of the parking lot.

"Ian is coooooool! Ian is greaaaaaaat! Ians my broooooother !" Emma sings in the back seat.

"Emma what are you doing?" House asks into the rear view mirror.

"Singin bout Ian, duh," Emma says in true Housian fashion.

"Sorry kid, I am going to turn on the radio," House blasts his Rolling Stones CD. When House pulls into the driveway, Emma has a question.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"How are babies borned?" House parks the car and whips around to face Emma.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Uncwe Wiwson," House mentally kills Wilson in his head a few times and thinks of the best way to answer Emma's question.

"Um…well…doctors like daddy had to have surgery to get Ian out of her belly." House hopes that Emma will accept this answer, he doesn't want to go into detail about childbirth.

"We go in now," Emma says and unbuckles herself from the car seat. House chuckles to himself and follows Emma into the house. Marina is there waiting with a plate of pancakes.

"Felicitaciones por su nuevo hijo!" Marina exclaims and gives House a hug. House pulls her off and grabs a pancake.

"Gracias, now if you will excuse me, I have to go kill Emma's godfather," Emma hugs House goodbye and he leaves.

"Wilson you better find a place behind Cuddy's ass to hide because I am coming after you," House says to Wilson's voice mail. House speeds all the way to PPTH and heads straight into Cuddy's office.

"You told my daughter to ask me about babies being born? Do you not realize how far my cane can go up your ass?" Wilson bursts into laughter,

"Do you not realize how fatherly you are being right now protecting your daughter?"

"I think you need a caneoscopy," House holds up his cane. Wilson loses his joking manner,

"I didn't know how to answer her question and I wanted you, as her father, to give her the appropriate answer." House narrows his eyes at Wilson,

"Your balls are on thin ice, especially if Cuddy finds out about this,"

"You aren't going to tell her about this are you?"

"No, but if she receives an anonymous email about it then there's nothing I can do," House slams the door behind him and goes up to Cuddy's room. From the nurse's station he sees Cuddy talking to his mother. House turns around, but Blythe sticks her head out and yells across the room.

"GREG! Come here," House sneers at passing by nurses and follows Blythe into Cuddy's room.

"Lisa and I were just talking about how Ian looks just like you, except for his eyes." House offers a small smile and hands Ian to Blythe. House sits down on the bed on Cuddy's feet.

"OW! Watch it," Cuddy says and moves her legs over to the side.

"Have you two thought about godparents for Ian?" Blythe asks.

"No, we didn't expect Ian to come so early," Cuddy says.

"Make Wilson and Kim take care of our rugrats," House offers.

"You have to have separate godparents for each child Greg," Blythe states.

"Who made that stupid rule? Obama?" House asks. Cuddy lightly slaps his arm.

"Your mom is right, I was thinking of Julia for a godmother." Cuddy offers.

"Julia? If you are trying to make peace with your mom that is not the way," House says.

"She has four children of her own; I know that she could take care of mine. This has nothing to do with Arlene." Cuddy justifies.

"I'll be gone so what do I care," House says.

"You have to pick a godfather," Blythe tells House.

"Taub is too short, Foreman is too black, and Chase will turn my son into a man whore, so I go with Wilson."

"House! Don't be rude, and you can't pick Wilson again."

"Fine, I pick Chase," House says.

"Really? I thought you said he would turn Ian into a man whore,"

"It's better than being with Taub. Do you want our son to cheat on his wife and have two kids at the same time with two different women? Foreman is too much of a robot to take care of a child."

"It's nice to know that you think so highly of your team members," Cuddy sarcastically comments.

"They love me, especially Chase; he has some major daddy issues,"

"Are you ever going to tell Chase about your decision?" Cuddy asks.

"Nope, in the event you and I croak, Ian is going to be waiting on his doorstep when he comes home."

"Gregory, that's awful, you have to tell him," Blythe admonishes her son. House nods and Ian starts crying.

"It looks like he is hungry, I am going to get something to eat myself, Greg or Lisa do you want anything?" Blythe asks.

"Can you get me a reuben and Cuddy a chef salad?" House asks and gives Blythe a twenty.

"I'll be right back," Blythe exits the room after handing over Ian to Cuddy.

"Close the blinds would you?" Cuddy asks House. House complies and goes back to where he was sitting. Cuddy feeds and burps Ian who falls asleep shortly after.

"Do you want to try walking?" House asks.

"I think I can do it on my own, I just need your help in case the pain gets too intense," Cuddy swings her legs over the side of the bed and slowly lifts herself up.

"Ugh…" Cuddy grunts in pain and grabs onto House who almost topples over.

"Woah! Give a cripple some warning sometime," House exclaims and holds Cuddy's arm. Cuddy takes a few deep breaths and starts slowly walking around the room with House at her side.

"Okay, I am done for now, I need some morphine," Cuddy says and climbs back in bed.

"Baby, you don't see me reaching for my morphine every time my leg hurts,"

"No, but you do reach for your Vicodin," Cuddy smartly retorts.

"Well played sir," Cuddy grins at House and pulls her covers up.

"You can be a smart ass to me now sweet cheeks, but six weeks from now when you are begging me to touch you, I won't." Cuddy rolls her eyes,

"If anything, _jack ass_, you will be the one saying, 'please Cuddy'"

"You want to bet?" House asks Cuddy.

"Let me get this straight, you want to bet on who will want to have sex with who first?"

"Damn right,"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Shut it Cuddlebuns, I wasn't finished. We can use any tactic we want to get the other to have sex, but we can't talk." Cuddy raises her eyebrows at this new game.

"What does the loser have to do?" House takes a few minutes to think of the new solution.

"The loser is on nighttime diaper duty until Ian is six months old…"

"Fine, but if you lose, you have to attend the annual Oncology fundraiser in July for a while two hours without complaining," Cuddy says with a wicked grin.

"Stop smiling like that, if you lose I get to pick out the dress you wear and I get to be in control for the whole night,"

"That's not happening," Cuddy says adamantly.

"A bets a bet," House holds out his hand for Cuddy to shake.

"Before I shake your hand, if by some slim chance that you win, there will be no ass or boob grabbing and we are not having sex anywhere in this hospital. Are we understood?"

"Uh huh," Cuddy shakes House's hand.

"So you are saying you want sex in Wilson's office at the fundraiser while he is kissing donors asses to fund his sorry kid's cancer ward? You naughty girl Cuddy,"

"Keep up your wise cracks and six weeks will just be the start of your dry spell,"

"We will see what happens in June," House says and winks at Cuddy.

**A/N 2: That's it! I thought you guys needed a fun/light hearted chapter full of Huddy. Next chapter, the couple battles it out to see who loses first. Please review, it's my birthday haha.**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews, I always appreciate them. Just a warning, this chapter is as close to smut as I will ever get, so if it's not your thing you might want to skip a part of this chapter. Happy Holidays! Enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty Three- A Bet's A Bet.**

Cuddy throws a pillow onto House's head who groans loudly.

"Ugh…" House rubs his eyes and blindly reaches for his pills.

"I am heading off to work, I fed Ian and Emma is still sleeping. She will be up demanding attention from you momentarily." Cuddy says. Ever since Ian was born, Emma developed a tinge of sibling rivalry, which Cuddy and House both expected. She always wants to help with Ian, but quickly figured out that he gets the majority of the attention because he is a baby.

"Wonderful," House says and begins the process of getting out of bed. Cuddy heads out of the bedroom and House hears the front door close a few moments later. Hearing nothing on either baby monitor, House jumps into the shower and gets dressed. Emma shimmies out of her bed and runs into the master bedroom to wait for her father. House comes out of the bathroom and sees Emma jumping on his bed.

"Daddy!" Emma yells while jumping on the bed.

"Let's get some breakfast while your brother is still sleeping," House says and holds out his arms for Emma to jump into. Emma stubbornly refuses and leads the way to the kitchen.

"What are we having Emma?" House asks while looking through the kitchen cabinets.

"Cakes!" Emma says referring to Wilson's macadamia nut pancakes. House starts to make them while Emma situates herself in her new toddler seat.

"Emma can you see if your brother is sleeping and if he is do not wake him up," House orders, Ian would not go to sleep after Cuddy fed him at 6 am.

"Kay Daddy," Emma toddles up the stairs to Ian's room. Satisfied that Ian is fast asleep Emma slowly comes back downstairs.

"Daddy, Ian sweep," Emma says and sits back down in her chair.

"Okay, your pancakes are almost ready," House and Emma eat breakfast which is interrupted by Marina coming through the door.

"Ian hasn't woken up yet, the kid wouldn't fall asleep, there are bottles in the fridge and Cuddy told me like 50 times to have you call her immediately if there are any problems,"

"No te precupes, Dr. House. Ian will be just fine, now go," Marina shoos him out the door.

"You are worse than Cuddy," House gives Emma a kiss goodbye and heads to the hospital.

"Good morning Wilson!" House swings open the door to Wilson's office and walks in.

"Wow, you seem…happy," Wilson says with shock.

"How can I not be? It is officially six weeks after Ian was born, which means Cuddy and I get to have sex,"

"That's why you are so happy?"

"Why else would I be a tiny bit cheery?"

"I don't know, maybe because your new son brings you joy," Wilson suggests.

"No," House says and sits down in his chair. "But, Cuddy and I have another bet going," Wilson loudly sighs.

"Do you two always have to screw with each other?" Wilson asks.

"Both literally and figuratively, whoever gives in and has sex with the other loses." Wilson raises his eyebrows at this.

"And Cuddy agreed to this because?"

"Because she is a lot dirtier than you think," Someone knocks on the door and Foreman enters.

"House we have a case,"

"No we don't today is my six week celebration!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cuddy and I finally get to bang each other, it's been six week since she popped out our spawn," House explains.

"I didn't need to know that, I don't think Cuddy will be in the mood if I tell her you refused to take a case,"

"You are playing the Cuddy sex card? Damn, this better be a good case," House follows Foreman into his office. Thirteen hands a case file to House and takes a seat next to Chase.

"We have nausea, muscle weakness, depression, low BP, and dehydration," Taub summarizes.

"I told Foreman and I am telling you I am not taking this case," House declares.

"He has a sex bet with Cuddy," Foreman says. The team is shocked and a bit intrigued.

"A sex bet? What the hell is that?" Thirteen asks. House drifts off and ignores the conversation around him.

"Addison's," House whispers and looks up at the team, "its Addison's disease. Give IV hydrocortisone and glucose. Also, see if…" House grabs the patient file off the table, "Mr. Morgan wants to have really cool brain surgery. I'll go get Cuddy's approval." House leaves the office without waiting for their response.

House sneaks into Cuddy's office while she is talking on the phone.

"…He woke up at nine? That's not like him." Cuddy says on the phone, presumably to Marina. House takes the opportunity to get closer to Cuddy to where he is hovering close to her lips.

"…Okay, I have to go, give me a call if he develops any other symptoms." Cuddy hangs up the phone and turns her head slightly to face House dead on.

"That was Marina, she thinks Ian is coming down with something," House ignores her and kisses her on the lips. Cuddy pulls away and lightly grins.

"Sorry, but it's going to take a lot more than a kiss to woo me," Cuddy says and gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Actually that kiss was for the brain surgery I came in here for," Cuddy arches her eyebrow and glares at House.

"Brain surgery? I assume this is life saving for your patient otherwise you know I am going to shoot you down."

"My patient has Addison's disease; the team is trying to get consent for the removal of the pituitary."

"You can do it only if your team gets the patient's consent. I have to go, I have a lunch meeting with a donor," Cuddy gets out of her chair and walks over to House.

"I'll see you tonight at home?" Cuddy asks House who nods. Cuddy puts a hand over his balls and squeezes before sauntering out of her office. House stands there speechless while smiling from ear to ear. House limps as fast as he can up to Wilson's office.

"I need you to babysit Emma and Ian," House declares. Wilson scrunches his eyebrows together.

"You didn't ask me earlier this morning?"

"That's because I didn't think Cuddy was serious about the bet until just now," House says.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"She grabbed my balls in her office," Wilson's eyebrows went up to his hairline.

"Seriously? I didn't think Cuddy would be so…"

"Naughty?" House asks.

"I was going to say bold, but that's fine, drop the kids off about five." House leaves Wilson's office and heads down to the clinic.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brenda asks House.

"This is the only sure fire way to get into Cuddy's pants. Now do you want me here or not?" Brenda relents and hands House a file.

"Uh…Maddy Braymer, exam room one," House says and disappears into the empty room.

Meanwhile Cuddy is bored to tears during her lunch with the donors. There is only so much time someone can ramble on about a color scheme for procedure rooms before you lose interest. Her mind drifts off and starts to think about the bet she made with House. She is never the one to initiate sex, but she really wants to see if House will let her take the lead.

_But how can I be sure that I win? The only thing that will get House all excited is new lingerie! How can I be so stupid? _Cuddy makes a mental note to stop at Victoria's Secret after work.

"Dr. Cuddy, what do you think of this color swatch?" Cuddy forces a smile and tries to differentiate between goldenrod and goldilocks yellow.

Finally at four thirty, House has met his crotch swabbing limit and sneaks out before Brenda or Cuddy stops him. He goes home and gathers an overnight bag for Emma and Ian.

"Where going Daddy?" Emma asks.

"You and your brother are going to Wilson's for the night so your mom and I can have some alone time." House explains while grabbing random onesies in Ian's room.

"Kay! I get my stuff," Emma runs into her room and grabs clothes, stuffed animals and shoes into a backpack.

"Got stuff daddy!" Emma comes back into Ian's room with the backpack. House looks at the backpack with amusement.

"Emma, you know you are only going to be there for one night right?"

"Duh, see!" Emma holds up three shirts. House swallows a chuckle and smiles at his daughter.

"Okay, give this to Marina," House hands Emma a twenty.

"Fanks Daddy!" Emma says, puts her bag on her shoulder and scampers downstairs. House picks up Ian and grabs the bag.

Cuddy is finally done with her meeting at five and heads back to work. Kim waves Cuddy over from the nurses' station.

"What's up Kim?"

"Did you and House get into a fight?"

"No, why?"

"He was doing clinic duty all day today after he left your office." Cuddy beams at Kim.

"Damn I made you horny didn't I?" Kim asks. Cuddy's jaw drops and she slaps Kim lightly on the arm.

"Jesus, you take after my fiancé. I have to go; I need to make a stop before I go home,"

"Does your stop have anything to do with the bet?"

"Does your husband ever shut up?"

"Nope, why do you think I married him? Well that and the amazing sex," Cuddy can see why she likes Kim so much, she is practically the female version of House. She's smart, witty, and always has a good comeback.

"Shut up. Do I have any messages?"

"One of the OB/GYN interns threw up in a delivery room, but maintenance took care of it. It's been a quiet day with House behaving, it's a little scary." Cuddy nods and heads to her office to grab some paperwork to bring home.

"Wilson, open the door," House bangs on Wilson's door.

"Can you wait two seconds for anything in your life?" Wilson asks after he unlocks the front door.

"Hey Wiwson! Ian sweepin," Emma says and points to Ian who is passed out in the car seat.

"Let me in, would you? This kid weighs a ton," Wilson rolls his eyes and opens the door wider to allow House, Emma and Ian entry. Emma goes into the twin's room to play while House tells Wilson when to feed Ian.

Cuddy peruses the aisles of Victoria's Secret looking for the perfect ensemble to wear tonight. Something sexy, but not whorish, something that covers up the baby weight she is still trying to lose, but doesn't cover up too much. _Shit, this is harder than I thought it would be. _Luckily, Princeton has the biggest Victoria's Secret in the state of New Jersey.

House just arrived back home after leaving Wilson's place. Emma hasn't exactly grasped the concept of sleepovers yet and freaked out when House left. Luckily, Wilson swooped in with the promise to make his famous pancakes in the morning just for Emma. Emma also made House promise to call at her bedtime. She even made the face Cuddy makes when she wants something. Making sure that Cuddy isn't home, House pulls out a steak for him and baked tilapia for her. He lights some candles and puts on a sky blue button up shirt that he knows Cuddy loves.

After a half an hour of searching, Cuddy finds the perfect lingerie for winning the bet. It's a grey silky top with a plunging neckline. It's looser near the midsection, allowing the main focus to be on the breasts, not the abdomen. It comes with matching skin tight underwear and a sheer robe. _House will be putty in my hands once he sees this! _Cuddy gloats and pays for her purchase.

Cuddy opens the door to her home and is surprised to be bombarded with a variety of scents. She is even more surprised to not hear Emma yelling or Ian crying.

"Hey Cuddy, dinner will be ready in a few minutes," House says from over his shoulder.

"Okay, where are the kids?"

"Wilsons, I thought they didn't need to be here when your panties come off,"

"How thoughtful of you," Cuddy whispers and sneaks into the master bathroom to put her lingerie on under her clothes.

"Cuddy the food is getting cold, where the hell is your supertanker?" House yells. Cuddy blushes and steps out of the bathroom. She notices that House lit some candles and is wearing her favorite shirt of his.

"You are one sneaky bastard you know that right?" Cuddy says and kisses House lightly.

"Can't a man cook for his woman?" House asks innocently.

"Sure, you usually don't unless there is a bet going on," Cuddy says as House puts the plates on the table.

"And you usually don't have lingerie you just bought from Victoria's Secret on under your clothes," Cuddy deeply blushes and shoves a bite of salmon into her mouth.

"So about this bet…" Cuddy tries to change the subject, but House isn't ready to let go yet.

"Deflection is my forte sweetheart, not yours," House gives Cuddy a cheeky grin and sips some of his wine.

"Sorry, _darling_, I wanted to try it on for size,"

"What were you saying about our little bet?"

"I was wondering how we determine the winner…you know…mechanically?" Cuddy pauses to find the right word and then blushes again.

"I would say the first one to have an orgasm is the loser," Cuddy chokes on her salmon and looks up at House.

"It sucks I can't get you drunk, that would make it so much easier," House remarks.

"Shut up, I don't want any alcohol to get into Ian's breast milk. And you know I pass out after drinking wine anyway,"

"True, now let's get this sex show on the road, Cuddlemuffin,"

"If you want me to get in the mood, you will stop the pet names,"

"You got it pookie,"

"House,"

"Couldn't resist," Cuddy shakes her head and clears both of the plates. House pops two Vicodin and washes it down with the rest of his wine. Cuddy then takes his hand and leads him into the master bedroom.

"What are you doing?" House asks after Cuddy roughly shoves him onto the bed.

"I thought you wanted to see my lingerie," Cuddy teases and starts taking off her heels. House's eyes widen and he swallows his response.

"Keep going," House says. Cuddy puts a finger to his lips and slowly unzips her skirt. Next she takes off her teal colored v neck three quarter length t shirt. House takes a mental picture of the new ensemble. Cuddy smiles triumphantly at the hungry look in House's eyes. House grabs her and pulls her down onto the bed.

"I think you are wearing too many clothes," Cuddy whispers into House's ear. House starts shedding his clothes as their kisses heat up.

Cuddy and House collapse onto the bed, each trying to catch their own breath.

"I get full control of the Oncology Benefit in two weeks," House gloats and looks over at a pissed off Cuddy.

"Shut up, I don't know how you held back for so long," Cuddy says and rolls over to face House.

"It was worth it just so I can control your tight little ass at the Oncology benefit in two weeks,"

"Gloat all you want, but we are NOT having sex in the hospital,

"The whole point of the bet was so you don't get a say in what we do. Don't worry, we will have sex in the parking lot," House winks at her and wraps an arm around her, pulling her close.

"You just had to say it," Cuddy mutters and breaks free of House's embrace to put her underwear and bra back on.

"What are you doing?" House whines once he sees Cuddy digging through her pajama drawer.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's freezing in this room," Cuddy grabs a matching pajama set she bought a few weeks ago.

"I know, I was hoping your nipples could tell me that, but you covered them up," House pouts as Cuddy rejoins him in bed.

"Poor baby," Cuddy mocks and snuggles closer to House. House mockingly wipes a tear from his eye and Cuddy slaps him on the chest. They quickly fall asleep until House is awoken at three by Cuddy shivering against him. House looks over at her and notices tiny droplets of sweat on her forehead. He puts a hand to her forehead and sighs when he finds that she is burning up.

"Shit," House whispers and slowly untangles himself. He disappears into the bathroom and grabs a nearby thermometer because he knows that Cuddy won't believe him without proof.

"Cuddy…" House whispers and puts a hand on her shoulder. Cuddy is still sleeping soundly so House shakes her.

"Wha…" Cuddy grunts and slowly opens her eyes.

"Do you feel okay?" House asks her.

"I feel tired, and a little cold," House grabs the thermometer from the night stand and shows it to her.

"You were shivering and sweating, I felt your forehead and you were burning up, so open up." Cuddy rolls her eyes and opens her mouth. House puts the thermometer probe in and waits. Within a few seconds it beeps and House takes it out.

"100 degrees even," House reads off.

"That's a low fever, I'll be fine, let's go back to sleep,"

"Only if you promise me that you are not going to work tomorrow," House says.

"I can't promise you that, I have a really important meeting with Rheumatology tomorrow,"

"Then take a half day, I am trying to be concerned here," House says.

"I'll check my temperature in the morning and if it's over 100 I will stay home," Cuddy compromises and gives House a kiss on the cheek.

"Ew, I don't want your germs on me," House whines. Cuddy rolls over on her side of the bed and falls back asleep in minutes. House gets out of bed and turns off Cuddy's alarm.

"You are going to hate me in the morning," House whispers to Cuddy and kisses her on the forehead. House knows that Cuddy will be up at seven with or without an alarm so he sets an alarm on his phone for quarter to.

The next morning, House's phone goes off. He hurries to shut it off before Cuddy wakes up. He dials Cuddy's extension and waits for Kim to pick up.

"Dr. Cuddy's office, this is Kim," Kim says into the phone.

"Does she really make you say that?" House asks. Kim laughs at House's comment.

"No, what do you want House?"

"Cuddy isn't coming in today, she is sick. Reschedule all her administrative crap and could you watch my spawns for another night?"

"She is going to kill you when she wakes up. And what's in it for me?"

"The satisfaction of helping out your husband's best friend?"

"No, I want you to babysit my kids for any night I choose,"

"Cuddy can do that,"

"Fine, I am guessing you won the bet,"

"Of course I did Kim; Cuddy can tell you all about it later,"

"Enjoy playing nurse for the day," House hangs up the phone and texts his team saying he won't be in today. House waits fifteen minutes for Cuddy to get up, but she is still fast asleep at seven. Seeing as there is nothing better to do he goes back to sleep, at nine thirty he is woken up by Cuddy freaking out.

"House, you son of a bitch, you turned off my alarm!" Cuddy yells at him. House rubs his eyes and pops two Vicodin.

"I did because I knew that you would go to work today,"

"What am I supposed to do? I missed the meeting,"

"Don't worry, I called Kim and had her reschedule everything. Take a day, relax and enjoy the peace and quiet. Emma and Ian are staying at Wilson's again; I am going to drop off some extra stuff later." House tries to cover his ass so Cuddy can't yell at him. Cuddy is torn between being pissed that House went behind her back and happy that he cares.

"Can you hand me the thermometer? I want to take my temperature again." House snatches it off the nightstand and throws it over to Cuddy.

"Well it's slightly raised, I don't know what I am going to do all day," Cuddy sighs.

"You do what sick people do, lie in bed, watch movies and complain about how sick you are feeling." House walks over to her and plops her down in bed.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asks.

"I am going to make us some breakfast, now be sick," House leaves and comes back twenty minutes later with some pancakes and toast.

"Thank you," Cuddy accepts the tray of food and starts eating.

"When are you going to work?" Cuddy asks after taking a sip of orange juice.

"I took the day off, I told the team to call me if they have a case," Cuddy furrows her eyebrows,

"Why do you want to stay home if I just have a cold?" Cuddy asks.

"Why are you so gung ho about dismissing your symptoms?" House asks.

"Why are you emphasizing them and making me stay home?" House sighs and curses Cuddy for being so stubborn.

"Because I want you to realize that even super woman needs a break sometimes. Hell, I take one every month. Cuddy, you are the Dean of Medicine at a major hospital, and a mother of two, you deserve to take a day off every once and a while." Cuddy's eyes fill with tears and she hugs House.

"I know I am just so tired of everyone needing me all the time, solving their problems. I'm afraid that if I'm not there then something will go wrong."

"Don't beat yourself up there Cuddles, I was only trying to make a point. All I am asking is twenty four hours of you relaxing and not doing anything work related. Tomorrow, if you are feeling up to it, you can kick my ass, okay?"

"What's with you being all Wilson-like today?" Cuddy asks.

"I am a doctor Cuddy, it's my job to take care of sick people," House deflects.

"No, you hide in your office while your team takes care of patients, nice try though." Cuddy's sentence is interrupted by a loud yawn.

"Shush, go to sleep woman,"

"Can you put in a movie for me? I really don't care which," Cuddy asks. House goes over to her collection of DVD's and grabs _Legally Blonde_.

"I'll be in the basement playing XBOX if you need me," House says and closes the door behind him. He can't stop his mind drifting back to Cuddy's question earlier: Why does he care? She is right when she said that he wouldn't touch his fifty foot pole, and it's just how he operates. You get to close, you start to feel for the patient and then more often than not they die leaving you grieving.

But this is Cuddy. She means more to him than he will ever admit. He can't help but feel something when she is sick. Moreover, House is purposely exaggerating Cuddy's symptoms to show her that one day it won't just be a cold that is bringing her down. It could grow fangs and kill her because she wouldn't take days off to recover when she is feeling sick.

House is pulled out of his reverie by the vibrating of his phone. He pauses the game and fishes through his pocket for the device.

**Come lay with me, this bed is empty without you bugging me. –C. **

House rolls his eyes and shuts off his game. The rest of the day is spent with Cuddy and House watching various movies with Cuddy intermittently sleeping. At around five, Cuddy orders House to bring some stuff over to Wilson's.

"Daddy!" Emma yells and runs over to hug his good leg.

"Hey squirt, where's your brother?" Emma points to the baby swing where Ian is sleeping.

"Did Wilson make you pancakes like he promised?" House asks.

"Yeah, where's mommy?" Emma asks and looks around Wilson's living room.

"Your mom is sick right now, so you and Ian are going to stay here for one more night while I get her better okay?" Emma nods and grabs a scribbled picture off the coffee table.

"Give to mommy kay?" Emma tells House. House nods and tells Wilson's nanny to have Wilson call him when he gets home.

The next day, everything returns to normal, Cuddy and House go back to work while Emma and Ian stay home with Marina. A few days after Cuddy woke up with fever, House has one. Cuddy gives him cold medicine and tries to hold back her laughter.

"I am not staying home to take care of you," Cuddy states and kisses him on the cheek before heading off to work.

**A/N 2: I hope you liked what I think is my longest chapter ever! Next chapter is the Oncology Benefit and I promise you won't want to miss it! It's going to be so much fun! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. I am probably going to not be able to get a new chapter up before the new year so I hope everyone had an amazing 2011 and will have an even better 2012!**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting in a while. I have been busy with work, school, vacation and being sick. I will try to do better; it's my new year's resolution. We will see how far that gets me. This chapter takes place in the middle of July, a few days before the benefit. Enjoy and leave a review on the way out!**

**Chapter Twenty Four- Make Me Lose Control**

House comes into Wilson's office whistling and twirling his cane. Wilson looks up from his case file, intrigued. House is notorious for singing the morning after he has sex, but whistling? So unlike him…

"Why are you whistling?" Wilson asks as House takes a seat in his office.

"The benefit is in two days,"

"Tell me again, why are you so excited to go to this benefit? Usually Cuddy has to promise sex just so you can wear a suit for an hour."

"I get to have full control over Cuddy for the whole night, which means we will have sex somewhere in this hospital." House puts his feet on Wilson's desk, sending some of Wilson's files to the floor.

"I don't care how much control over Cuddy you think you will have, but trust me, Cuddy wouldn't risk her job just because you won a bet."

"Believe me, Cuddy will be moaning my name within the confines of this hospital Friday night, you just wait and see."

"Okay House, sure," House takes his feet of Wilson's desk and uses his cane to help him stand up.

"Fine, Dr. Buzzkill, I need to go badger Cuddy into signing off on the really cool treatment that you won't get to see because you are doubtful of the master." House slams the door behind him and heads down to Cuddy's office.

"Hey Cuddy!" House opens the door wider with his cane as he walks into Cuddy's office.

"House, I am extremely busy, can this wait?" Cuddy asks.

"Why is that the one day I am in a better mood, everyone else has something shoved up their ass?" House asks rhetorically.

"You were the one who pretended to be asleep when Ian needed to be changed at four in the morning last night,"

"Cuddy, I need my beauty sleep, I am not getting any younger," Cuddy rolls her eyes and boots up her computer.

"Is there something that is related to medicine that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Medicine, right, I need to do this thing where I give someone a magical pill that will make them all better. What's that called again?"

"House, you aren't giving someone a pill, you are giving them alcohol." Cuddy wasn't buying into House's sarcasm, Wilson told her all about House's little plan over lunch a few days ago.

"My idiot patient tried to off himself with ink toner, which is methanol. I, being the brilliant doctor I am, want to give him ethanol which will balance him out. In no way will I get my patient drunk in an effort to blackmail him after I save his life." House tops off his proposal with an over exaggerated wink.

"Why don't you try kilation therapy first?"

"Because my patient doesn't have heavy medal poisoning, he drank ink. You just let the doctors do the doctoring while you sit on your well formed bureaucratic ass," Cuddy opens her mouth and then shuts it again, seriously thinking about House's idea.

"I want a tightly controlled setting, no one that isn't Wilson and not a member of your team to know what you are doing. House, please don't screw this up."

"Relax, I can handle treating a patient, you just worry about all that annoying paperwork I don't have to do." House turns around to leave,

"House, do the clinic duty you were supposed to do yesterday," House freezes and pivots on his cane.

"How did you know I wasn't in the clinic? You saw me in an exam room,"

"No, I saw you in an _empty_ exam room; I have on good authority that you snuck out to grab a burger with Wilson."

"You should really fire Nurse Ratched for ratting out her fellow colleague, it's unprofessional,"

"Cut the crap House and get to the clinic," House would push the clinic issue further, but he doesn't want Cuddy to rescind her approval on the alcohol treatment. House texts his team to give the green light and grabs a patient file off of the nurse's station counter. He does his clinic duty until he sees Cuddy leave her office an hour later to go to a board meeting.

"House where are you going? We are swamped," Brenda complains and hands him another patient file.

"No can do, I have to go check on my patient, give it to a doctor who actually wants to be here," House sets the file down on the desk and struts out of the clinic.

"Daddy!" Emma cries once she sees her father walk in the door.

"Hi squirt, where's Ian and Marina?" Emma grabs his hand and pulls him into the kitchen where Marina is giving Ian a bottle.

"Oh thank god you are here Dr. House! My daughter is sick, I need to pick her up at school," House nods and pulls out some money to give to the nanny.

"Gracias, Dr. House, I will be back tomorrow," Marina gently sets Ian in his arms and kisses Emma goodbye.

"Damn," House whispers and finishes feeding Ian. Emma takes a seat at the table and looks at her father.

"Daddy watcha doin?" Emma asks.

"Feeding your brother, go get ready, we are going shopping," House declares.

"YAY!" Emma yells and runs to her room to get her "purse" then she runs into Ian's room to grab the diaper bag, but it's too heavy for her tiny frame.

"Daddy hewp," Emma yells from the top of the stairs. House sighs and puts Ian into his car seat. House then takes the elevator upstairs to see what the crisis is.

"Emma what is that?" House points to a tiny pink purse that Emma is holding.

"Purse, see?" Emma swings it around her arm.

"Who gave you that?"

"Mommy, duh," Emma rolls her eyes in a way that reminds House of Cuddy.

"Right, what did you need _help_ with?" Emma takes his hand and directs him into Ian's room.

"Too big," Emma points to Ian's diaper bag. House furrows his eyebrows, but then understands what she is talking about.

"Oh, I got it, go get your shoes on," Emma shrugs and walks out of her room leaving House alone. He picks up the bag and swings it over his shoulder, nearly toppling himself over in the process.

"Shit," House mumbles after feeling the pain in his leg.

"Daddy we go!" Emma shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hold on kid," House yells back and takes the elevator downstairs. House loads up Emma and Ian in the car and heads to the mall.

"Okay Emma come here," House orders when he starts to see Emma walking away from him at the entrance of Macys. Emma scampers over to him and leads the way in the store, having been there with Cuddy many times before. House looks at the sign hanging overhead and sees there is a half off sale on swimwear, this gives him an idea.

"Emma," House calls and points to the escalator to their left.

"Petty daddy," Emma points to the jewelry section further down the aisle.

"Not now, we have important work to do," Emma makes a puppy dog face, but House is too busy to notice. House picks up the baby carrier and steps onto the escalator with Emma pouting behind them. House ignores her and walks until he sees women's swimsuits. After looking through several racks and ignoring questionable looks from several other customers, House buys Cuddy the most revealing swimsuit known to man. He knows she isn't going to wear it, but it is fun to mess with her sometimes.

"Let's go pick out a pretty dress for mommy," House says to his daughter who hasn't said a word since they diverted away from the jewelry. Stubborn kid… Emma glares at her father and leads the way out of Macys. After walking aimlessly around the mall for twenty minutes, House calls someone who would actually know what they are doing in a mall.

"House?" Thirteen asks as she picks up the phone.

"I assume you have caller ID, there is no reason for you to act confused when you answer the phone,"

"What do you want?"

"I am at the mall; I need to know where to get a dress,"

"Why do you need a dress?" Thirteen asks in curiosity.

"Wilson needs something to wear the benefit Friday night and asked me to help. Now cough it up," A smile chases across Thirteen's face,

"Go to _Windsor_ or _DKNY_,"

"Patient drunk yet?" House asks.

"Foreman and Taub are working on it," House hangs up and gazes around the mall for a directory. House finds _DKNY _and starts looking around for a nice party dress.

"Dis one daddy!" Emma grabs a bright pink chiffon dress,

"No Emma, mommy wouldn't like that." Emma relinquishes her grip on the dress and walks towards the back. House takes Ian and looks on the sides. Unfortunately, there weren't many dresses to choose from.

"Daddy go!" Emma orders and points to the exit. The saleswoman that was helping House giggles. The trio head across the hall to _Windsor_.

"Petty!" Emma exclaims and runs to a tall lavender dress with sequins on the straps. House shrugs his shoulders and looks around some more.

"Jackpot," House says and limps over to the side of the store. The dress is a strapless navy blue dress with a bowtie in the back. House uses his cane to take Cuddy's size of the rack and looks at the price tag.

"Emma come here," House yells after he sees two little feet scamper down an aisle. Emma pokes her head out and runs over to her father.

"What do you think of this dress?" House asks.

"Not petty daddy," Emma says bluntly. House frowns and Emma goes back to where she was before. House decides to follow her to see where she is sneaking off to.

"Petty," Emma says and points to a dress on the rack. House can't help but be impressed by the dress Emma picked out. It's a dark gray, almost charcoal, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. There is a slit in the right leg going about halfway to the waist allowing House access to his favorite body part. _That's the one, _House thinks to himself and uses a cane to take Cuddy's size off the rack.

"I want this dress," House says to a saleswoman walking by. House buys him and Emma some McDonald's, a rare commodity in their life. After a late lunch, House puts Emma and Ian down for a nap while he watches the Yankees beat the Red Sox. His game is interrupted by a phone call from his lovely fiancé.

"House where the hell have you been?" Cuddy exclaims into the phone.

"Marina's daughter threw up at school so I had to take over watching the kids." House half lies, he wouldn't have known about Marina leaving unless he came home in the first place.

"Oh, did you get a chance to talk to your team about the treatment?"

"No, those idiots can figure it out. I will be in to run another differential tomorrow,"

"Okay, I will see you when I get home at six," House grunts and hangs up the phone intent on catching some shut eye before Ian wakes up in an hour for his bottle.

True to her word, Cuddy opens the door to her home at six o clock.

"Mommy!" Emma yells and tackles her mother in the living room.

"Hi sweetie! Where are daddy and Ian?" Emma shrugs and shoves a picture in Cuddy's face.

"Look!" Cuddy grabs the picture and holds it away from her face.

"It's so pretty! Thank you!" Cuddy puts the picture in her briefcase and walks into the kitchen where House is cooking at the stove. Cuddy gestures to Emma to be quiet and Cuddy sneaks up behind House to pinch his arm.

"Woah! This is your dinner I am cooking, I could easily slip poison into it," Cuddy rolls her eyes,

"Yeah, and who would take of you when I am gone,"

"I heard Kim's good in the sack," Cuddy slaps him on the arm,

"That's disgusting,"

"It's not my fault Wilson rambles on about it; maybe you should give him more work to do,"

"Maybe you should stop interrupting him because you don't have enough work to do," Ian's starts crying, putting an end to their conversation.

"I'll go change him, when is dinner going to be ready?" Cuddy asks as she lifts Ian from his port a crib that House brought downstairs.

"I'll have it on the table when you get back," Cuddy takes Ian upstairs while House and Emma set the table. House gets the bag with the bikini in it out and sets it on the table along with the food. Cuddy and Ian come back downstairs ten minutes later. Cuddy puts Ian back in the crib with some toys to play with while everyone else eats House's shrimp fettuccini.

"What's this?" Cuddy asks and holds up the bag.

"Open it," House says. Cuddy opens the bag and pulls out a white bikini and matching flip flops.

"Greg what is this?"

"That is your outfit for the benefit,"

"You're joking," House shakes his head,

"Since I get to control the night, I decide what you get to wear." Cuddy shakes her head,

"There is no way I am going to a hospital function looking like I am going to the beach. The board would have an absolute field day,"

"LIsa its simple math, you in a bikini equals more donations for the hospital, I thought you would be happy with my outfit selection," House says in mock disappointment.

"Greg, I have known you long enough to know that you wouldn't have expected me to actually wear this. Now what am I really wearing?" House looks over at Emma who is practically dying of excitement.

"Should we get her the extra present Emma?"

"YES!" Emma yells and bolts out of her booster seat, almost falling to the floor. Emma rummages in the closet and pulls out a gigantic peach bag. House takes it from her and sets it down in Cuddy's lap.

"If you don't like it, Emma picked it out," House says and sticks his tongue out at Emma. Emma does it back and smiles at Cuddy.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Cuddy pulls out the dress and sets it on her lap, scanning over every inch of fabric.

"Our kid has a sense of style, must have gotten it from me," House high fives Emma.

"Right, of course,"

"Go try the dress on," Cuddy gets up from the table and disappears into the master bathroom. She comes back into the kitchen within twenty minutes. House is surprised; the dress fits her like a second skin.

"I am so getting laid Friday night!" House exclaims and high fives Emma.

"House!" Cuddy reprimands.

"Hows!" Emma mimics.

"You jump me in the hospital and I will make sure you have clinic duty every day until you are six feet under in a pine box," Cuddy whispers and kisses House on the cheek.

"You just say the cutest things to me Cuddles," House says and pinches her cheek.

"House do you know where my heels are?" Cuddy yells from the top of the stairs as she is getting ready for the benefit Friday night.

"No, hurry up woman, we are going to be late," House yells back and loosens his tie. Cuddy sighs and decides to wear her black Jimmy Choo pumps instead of her white Miu Miu's

"Don't turn on the baseball game I'll be down in five minutes," Cuddy yells after she hears sound coming from downstairs.

"Damn it," House shuts off the TV and waits for Cuddy to get her gigantic ass down here. Cuddy snatches her purse off of the bed and steps in the elevator.

"I'm ready," Cuddy announces and steps off the elevator, walking towards House.

"You look hot," House gives Cuddy a once over, she left her hair naturally curly, House's favorite style. She is wearing minimal make up, only mascara and eyeliner on the top.

"Thank you, are you ready to go?"

"I have been ready for the past twenty minutes," Cuddy rolls her eyes and waves goodbye to Emma who is watching _The Lion King _on the couch.

"Help Marina with Ian, Emma," Cuddy orders and points upstairs where Marina is giving Ian a bottle.

"Kay Mommy," House waves goodbye to Emma and leads the way to the car.

"Before we go in, I just want to make one thing clear," Cuddy says to House in the PPTH parking garage.

"Whatever it is, the answer is I am in charge,"

"All I am asking is you don't do anything to jeopardize my job,"

"Lisa I am well aware that if you don't have a job, I don't have a job. Now let's go," Cuddy mumbles something under her breath and gets out of the car. House follows suit and grabs his cane from the back seat. The couple step into the lobby and House immediately snakes his arm around Cuddy's waist.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy whispers aware of all the people staring at them.

"Being the perfect trophy husband, stop looking so damn uncomfortable." Cuddy smiles and greets various donors.

"There's Wilson and Kim, come on," House and Cuddy walk over to a nearby table where Wilson and Kim are talking.

"Cuddy you look great," Kim says. House tightens his grip on Cuddy slightly.

"Thanks Kim you too," Kim is wearing a jade green strapless dress with her hair pulled back and a few curls framing her face.

"How is the bet going?" Wilson asked noticing House's grip on Cuddy.

"Great, Cuddy go get us some drinks," House orders and points to the open bar. Cuddy gives House a death glare and walks to the bar. Wilson cracks a smile.

"Cuddy is planning your murder right now," Kim comments and sips her champagne. House is talking with Wilson for a while and notices that Cuddy hasn't come back with their drinks.

"Where the hell is Cuddy? I'm thirsty," House does a sweep of the lobby and spots Cuddy talking with a good looking donor. House bolts out of his chair and sneaks up behind Cuddy.

"There you are honey, I have been looking all over for you," House says in a mocking tone and gives Cuddy a knee-buckling kiss. The donor takes the hint and starts working a nurse from pediatrics on the other side of the bar.

"House what are you doing?" Cuddy shrieks at him.

"I was wondering what took so long to get two glasses of champagne from an open bar," Cuddy narrows her eyes at him in suspicion, wondering why he has become so clingy all of the sudden. Cuddy tells a waiter to bring them two glasses of champagne when they get a second. House takes her hand and escorts her back to their table.

"Sit on Dr. House's lap Cuddles," House sits down and wraps his arms around Cuddy's waist bringing her down in his lap. Cuddy furrows her eyebrows in confusion and starts to stand up when House stops her.

"Nuh uh, I am in control, stay right in my lap,"

"House, it's unprofessional," The waiter brings House and Cuddy drinks.

"Five bucks I can get Cuddy drunk before midnight," House whispers to Wilson while Kim and Cuddy are talking.

"No way, Cuddy wouldn't allow herself to lose control like that at a hospital function,"

"She is already doesn't have control, I do. Now do you want to bet or not?" Wilson knows better than to bet with House over Cuddy, but he can't resist.

"Fine, she needs to be tipsy by midnight," House and Wilson shake hands.

"What are you two betting on?" Kim asks after she sees the pair shake on it.

"Nothing," Wilson says and blushes. Cuddy downs her champagne and House orders another round for them.

"I think House is trying to get you drunk," Kim says to Cuddy.

"I know, I am playing along for now," Cuddy takes a sip of her newly brought champagne.

"Hey Kim, let's dance," Wilson and Kim go out on the dance floor leaving House and Cuddy alone.

"I know what you are doing," Cuddy whispers in House's ear.

"Really?"

"You are trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me," Cuddy declares. House shakes his head,

"I wouldn't do such a thing," House says with mock hurt. Cuddy gives him a look and downs her third glass of champagne.

"I have to go talk to a donor, I'll be right back," Cuddy gets off of House's lap and walks over to the same guy she was talking to at the bar. House watches with disdain as the donor talks extremely close to Cuddy. Cuddy accepts a glass of wine from the bartender that the donor pays for. House decides to intervene by sneaking up behind Cuddy and nips on her earlobe.

"Dr. House this is Mr. Johansen, he is considering making a donation to buy _another _MRI," House senses Cuddy's bitter tone.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cuddy and I have to go check on our kids," House grabs her hand and takes her to his office.

"House we can't be up here; I have to be mingling downstairs," Cuddy pivots on her heels, but House grabs her arm.

"Just five minutes," House kisses her softly waiting for her to take it to the next level. Not surprisingly, Cuddy breaks away and puts her hand on his chest.

"I appreciate you being the loving fiancé down there a few minutes ago, but I am still not going to have sex with you,"

"I just like to mark my territory,"

"And don't think I don't know what you are doing with the champagne and the PDA,"

"What do you think I am doing Cuddy?"

"You are trying to get me drunk and sweeten up to me, so I end up folding and going down on you right on your desk," House lightly chuckles, Cuddy was halfway there, but that's not exactly the reason by him being so affectionate with her. House leans on his desk for support, waiting for her to figure out the whole reason.

"What are you waiting for? I have to make some face time," House shakes his head.

"I would rather be up here with you," Cuddy takes a step back and reevaluates the situation. _House never allows his sensitive side to show at work, so why now? Never mind the alcohol, he knows that if I get drunk enough, I will agree to upstairs, so why the sweet jealousy act?_ Then it hits Cuddy; the constant arm on the waist, the sitting on the lap, the constant touching and kissing, House wants everyone to know that she is his. That she _chose_ to be with him and no one else can have her. Cuddy beams and kisses House on the lips.

"You finally figured it out," House says.

"Yes," Cuddy kisses House again. House intensifies the kiss, but Cuddy turns her head away to look around.

"Cuddy there is no one up here, everyone else is downstairs,"

"I know, but your walls are glass, we have to be sure," Translation: you better come up with a private place to have sex fast, or you aren't getting any.

"Come with me," House leads Cuddy out of his office and across the balcony to Wilson's office. House swings open the door to find Wilson and Kim in middle of sex. House clears his throat loudly and the couple immediately detach from each other, pretending to be looking around for abandoned clothing.

"The office is all yours, don't make a mess everywhere," Kim says and slips her panties back on. Wilson ties his tie and walks out of his office.

"I knew he would convince you to do the nasty!" Kim high fives House and follows her husband back downstairs.

"She is a female version of you, you know that right?" Cuddy asks House once Wilson shut his door.

"I can't believe Wilson is letting me do you in his office. That is the true definition of a best friend,"

"I can't believe I am agreeing to this, but I have to be back downstairs in ten minutes to give a speech,"

"Puh ten minutes that is an insult to my manhood" House uses his fingers to slide Cuddy's black thong off while Cuddy works on taking House's pants off. House thrusts into her until they both reach their climax a few minutes later. Cuddy collapses onto House, panting.

"I…should…get back down…" Cuddy says while trying to catch her breath.

"I…think that this is my favorite place we have ever had sex," House says and pulls his pants up.

"Good, cherish it because it's never happening again," Cuddy takes a mirror out of her purse and fixes her hair.

"Here," House hands her panties and Cuddy puts them on. The couple slip into the crowd downstairs unnoticed.

"How was it?" Wilson asks while Cuddy is busy giving her speech.

"You did it first, you tell me," House quips.

"Do you think Cuddy is pissed about that?"

"I think that she had too good enough sex to care Wilson," After Cuddy delivers her speech, the party dies down. House and Wilson play some poker while the two girls gossip about Cuddy's sexcapade in Wilson's office.

"Cuddy let's go, we are paying the babysitter by the hour you know," Cuddy glares at House and says goodbye to the remaining guests.

"I would say tonight was pretty successful," House says in the car.

"It was fun, but like I said before, it's never happening again,"

"We will see. Oh that reminds me, Wilson owes me five bucks,"

"I wasn't drunk House, I had a little buzz going," House looks at Cuddy in shock,

"How did you find out about Wilson and I's bet?"

"Kim told me,"

"Benedict Arnold," House mutters, referring to Wilson. Cuddy's car rolls to a stop at an intersection right near their subdivision.

"Take it easy on Wilson, you already caught the man with his pants down," House smirks at the terrified look on Wilson's face. The light turns green and House presses down on the gas pedal.

"I know, we should…" House's sentence breaks off when he sees Cuddy's beautiful face transform into a look of horror. House turns his head just in time to feel the sudden impact of a car crash into theirs.

**A/N 2: Obviously, House and Cuddy are going to live. I'm just going to state that right now. However, I did this for a very specific reason. I promise you, you won't want to miss the final chapter of **_**It All Leads Up To This.**_


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: This is it, the last chapter of **_**It All Leads Up To This**_**! Thank you so much for every single review, I appreciate them so much. Please excuse my medical mistakes, the internet can only get you so far in life, the rest depends on experience. Anyway, please enjoy the final chapter.**

**Chapter 25- **

_So much pain_…House thinks to himself and looks around, trying to process what happened. The last thing he remembers is leaving the benefit with Cuddy. Cuddy…where the hell is she? House tries to move his leg, but ends up suppressing a scream instead. He twists his body around and sees a battered figure being crushed by a car door a few yards away from the driver's seat. Suddenly, House gets a rush of adrenaline and hurries over to an unconscious Cuddy's side. He lifts the car door off of her and throws it towards the rest of the mangled car. House checks to make sure Cuddy is still breathing and lays her down on the grass while he dials 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" A dispatcher asks.

"Some guy ran a red light and crashed into our car," House says, growing more and more tired by the second.

"Where are you?" House's vision gets blurry and he struggles to look around for a street sign.

"At…College Ave. and…72nd Street…hurry…" House feels his knees buckle as he crashes onto the pavement next to Cuddy.

"Sir…are you still there?" The dispatcher says to no response.

The next time House opens his eyes, he is in an unfamiliar hospital. Where is Wilson telling him how stupid he is? Where is his team nagging him about his leg or the next case? Most importantly, where is Cuddy? Is she still alive? House notices that he is in an ER, but not PPTH's. The only other option is Princeton General, but that doesn't make sense. Why would they take him and maybe Cuddy here?

"HEY!" House yells to nobody in particular. Nurses and doctors walk on by, tending to more critical patients. House looks down and notices that he is wearing a white dress shirt with his black pants and an IV drip inserted in his hand. He takes in a deep breath and yanks the IV out of the vein and attempts to stand up.

"Whoa…sir you aren't going anywhere!" A doctor walking by says and puts a hand on House's chest, lightly pushing him back in bed.

"There was someone with me in the car, where is she?" House barks at the doctor and sits back in bed after a major dizzy spell washes over him.

"I don't know, let me get the attending in charge of the ER tonight," the doctor doesn't wait for any acknowledgement from House and disappears. House sighs and pulls a blanket over his lap. Moments later an older man, House would deduce about sixty years old came over to his bed.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hollister, the attending in charge of the ER. What do you need?" House doesn't shake Dr. Hollister's hand, but instead glares at the older man.

"I need to know where Dr. Cuddy is and when we can be transferred to PPTH." The second request seems to surprise the attending because he takes a step back from House.

"Whose Dr. Cuddy?"

"The woman with me in the car, I assume that she was brought here to this dump too,"

"And you are?"

"_Dr_. House, I can leave an autographed picture on your desk later," _Ah, I thought he looked familiar, _Hollister thinks to himself.

"Well, I can't release any information about Dr. Cuddy until we contact her medical proxy listed in her file."

"I am her medical proxy," House says forcefully.

"Not according to Dr. Cuddy's file, you are simply listed as an emergency contact," House is taken aback by this information, he and Cuddy talked about being each other's medical proxies after Emma was born. House, being as accident prone as he is, had it changed right away and assumed Cuddy did the same. Is this the unforeseen consequence for not following up with Cuddy on a simple thing?

"Who the hell is her medical proxy then?" The attending peruses the file,

"Mrs. Julia Hall, she is listed as Dr. Cuddy's sister. We have been trying to get in touch with her for the past hour with no success,"

"It's two in the morning; normal people would be fast asleep,"

"We can't provide any care until we get in touch with Mrs. Hall," House rolls his eyes at this,

"Cuddy is the Dean of Medicine at PPTH, I am sure she would rather be transferred over there,"

"I know who she is Dr. House, but rules are rules," House clenches his fists in frustration.

"Can you at least let me see her?"

"Not until you get stitched up," Dr. Hollister points to a gaping wound on House's shoulder bleeding through the white shirt.

"As long as some intern isn't doing it," House grumbles and unbuttons the white shirt, exposing his bare chest. Hollister grabs a doctor walking by and points towards House.

"When you get him all stitched up, come find me," Hollister turns around and walks towards the nurse's station.

"HEY, when do I get my free phone call?" House yells to the attending.

"Tanya, get Dr. House a phone," Hollister orders to the charge nurse. The doctor stitching House up does it quickly and efficiently, House guesses that it will leave a very small scar when it heals. Tanya brings House a disposable cell phone and closes the curtain behind her. House immediately turns on the phone and dials Wilson's home phone.

Wilson and Kim stumble inside of their house, trying not to wake up the twins.

"James can you get that? I assume House is the one calling you at this ungodly hour," Kim hands Wilson the phone and heads upstairs to check on the boys.

"House, it's two in the morning, can this wait until later?"

"Do you honestly think it can?" House asks Wilson.

"No, but Cuddy is there to answer your ridiculous questions now, not me,"

"I would talk to Cuddy, but we got into a car accident on the way home from the benefit and now I'm in the Princeton General Emergency Room," Wilson opens and closes his mouth in shock.

"Oh my god, are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine, but they won't tell me anything about Cuddy since I am not her medical proxy," If possible, that shocks Wilson even more.

"What do you mean you aren't her medical proxy? Who is?"

"Her annoying sister, and surprise, they can't get a hold of her. I need to do whatever administrative bullshit you and Cuddy do to get us transferred over to PPTH."

"Okay, I'll talk to the Dean of Medicine over there; she is a good friend of mine,"

"Does that mean she is one of your ex wives?"

"No, I have to go, I'll call you back soon," Wilson hangs up the phone and runs upstairs to find Kim.

"House and Cuddy got into a car accident on the way home from the benefit. Obviously, there was some mix up because they were taken to Princeton General. I have to go back to the hospital and try to get them transferred because Cuddy's sister is Cuddy's medical proxy and she isn't picking up the phone." Wilson explains in one breath, watching Kim's eyes get wider and wider with each sentence. Kim takes a second to process this story and nods, sending Wilson flying out the door.

"Does my one free phone call extend to a free meal too?" House asks Dr. Hollister, his self proclaimed new bff.

"I can have one of the interns fetch you something from the cafeteria if you want, or they could bring it up to Dr. Cuddy's room."

"I choose the latter, let's go," House tries to stand up without his cane and instantly falls back in bed.

"Can we get a wheelchair over here?" Hollister asks anyone passing by. A nurse grabs one from the ER supply closet and brings it over to House's bed. The nurse and Hollister help House ease into the wheelchair.

"Take him up to room and make sure he is comfortable," Hollister tells the nurse who starts wheeling House towards the lobby of the hospital.

"Thanks Hollister, I'll tweet you!" House calls out from over his shoulder, making the older gentleman smile.

Wilson pulls into his parking spot at PPTH and runs inside towards Cuddy's office. He uses his key to unlock the office and starts dialing Princeton General.

"Hi Karen, its James," Karen Fitch is the Dean of Medicine at Princeton General and a longtime friend of Wilsons.

"Hi James! Why are you calling me at two thirty in the morning?"

"House and Dr. Cuddy got into a car accident driving home from a benefit at PPTH and ended up at your hospital. I was wondering if I could steal them from you,"

"I heard that House and Dr. Cuddy were admitted, but I didn't believe it! Of course you can have them back; I'll just have to push some paperwork. It shouldn't be a problem!"

"Thanks so much Karen, I owe you one," Wilson and Karen say their goodbyes. Wilson locks Cuddy's office back up and helps out in the ER, waiting for House and Cuddy to show up.

The nurse parks House in front of Cuddy's bed and let's House have his privacy.

"What can you tell me about her?" House asks the nurse before the door closes. House doesn't mention that he isn't supposed to know anything about Cuddy.

"I heard that she has some internal bleeding that we are monitoring closely, but I don't know for sure." The phone rings outside of Cuddy's room,

"Excuse me Dr. House, I need to take this," The nurse runs out of the room and House turns to look at Cuddy. She is still unconscious, probably sedated until they can make a choice about whether to do surgery or not. There are several small scratches on her arm and a laceration on her forehead. Somehow, Cuddy is more banged up than House although the car hit House's side. It's rare, but it does happen occasionally. House doesn't know what to do, he doesn't believe in talking to an unconscious person as if they were awake. He remembers Cuddy's minor car accident when she was pregnant with Emma; luckily both cars weren't going that fast so the damage was minimal. This crash isn't that severe either, but Cuddy is most likely going to need surgery if the internal bleeding continues.

"Excuse me Dr. House? There is a James Wilson waiting to talk to you," House accepts the phone.

"Did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah, they are getting ready to transfer you two. Also, we got a hold of Julia; she is coming in to sign all rights to Cuddy's care over to you. She says you know what you are doing," House feels a small appreciation for Cuddy's sister. Julia can be a complete bitch to Cuddy, but she seems to be level headed.

"Okay, Cuddy is probably going to need surgery, tell my team to make sure we have an opening in CT as soon as we get to PPTH."

"I'll call them back in here and make sure it's taken care of,"

"Thanks," House simply says and hangs up the phone.

Thirty minutes later House is in an ambulance with Cuddy being driven over to PPTH.

"Why does this shit always happen to us Cuddy?" House whispers to Cuddy and lightly touches her hair.

"She is going to be okay Dr. House," a young paramedic tells House.

"Just make sure she stays that way," House barks back. Nobody says a word the rest of the drive. House closely watches Cuddy's vitals while massaging his sore leg.

"We are here," the driver of the ambulance announces as he pulls into PPTH's ambulance bay. The doors open to reveal Wilson and House's team waiting on the other side.

"What do we have?" Wilson asks the paramedic.

"Forty three year old female in an MVA, vitals are stable and no life threatening injuries."

"Bring her to CT right away," Wilson orders and shoots a worried glance in House's direction. The team follows the paramedic inside the hospital, leaving House and Wilson alone.

"You look like hell," Wilson comments and stretches out a hand for House to grab.

"If you have liquid Vicodin, I want some," House accepts Wilson's hand and slowly gets out of the ambulance.

"Here," Wilson gives House two pills that he dry swallows right away.

"I'm guessing my cane didn't survive the crash?" House asks.

"Sorry, I'm sure you have a spare in your office,"

"Is Cuddy's annoying sister here yet?"

"Yeah she signed the papers and went home,"

"She left?"

"Julia said you would take care of her, apparently her daughter is throwing up,"

"I'm sure Arlene is there to watch over her favorite grandchildren," Wilson shrugs and walks with House to Radiology. The team is in the middle of the scan when House and Wilson come in.

"We need to get her to surgery," Foreman says and points to the images that show the extent of Cuddy's internal bleeding.

"I'll get an OR ready," Wilson declares and leaves the room.

"Get her out of there," House orders and the team rushes to get Cuddy out of the machine and onto a gurney. Wilson calls a few minutes later and tells the team to bring Cuddy to OR 2. The team leaves and House heads up to the gallery.

"Shit, I forgot about the kids," House exclaims.

"Kim is either staying with them or bringing them back to our place," Wilson pacifies House. House lightly smiles in appreciation.

"I knew your overly caring self wouldn't forget,"

"What can I say? I am the knight in shining armor," Wilson jokes. House and Wilson watch the surgery begin in silence.

"So Cuddy didn't tell you that you aren't listed as her medical proxy?" Wilson says about twenty minutes into the surgery.

"No, we talked about it after she had Emma; I thought she took care of it," Wilson can tell House is a little hurt, but he isn't mad.

"You guys have been so busy, I'm sure she just forgot about it," House nods in agreement, between having two kids, moving into a new house and her job, everything else fell by the wayside.

"How did we end up getting sent to Princeton General anyway?" House asks in curiosity.

"Because of the benefit there was a shortage of staff in the ER. All ambulances were rerouted to Princeton General."

"Those idiots at Princeton General wouldn't tell me anything about Cuddy's condition,"

"Legally, you weren't her husband or her medical proxy, so they had to keep it from you." House doesn't say anything back and Wilson can tell that he is thinking about something important.

"Hey House, Dr. Cuddy's spleen is ruptured," the surgeon announces. House looks up at the viewing screen and confirms what surgeon just said.

"Repair it," House orders.

"I think it would be better to do a spleenectomy," Dr. Backer, the surgeon operating on Cuddy, suggests.

"If you remove her spleen then she will need to be on antibiotics for the rest of her life," House argues.

"It's not your call House," Dr. Backer says.

"He is her medical proxy, so it is his call," Wilson stands up for House.

"Repair the spleen Backer," House demands and relaxes in his chair.

"Fine," The surgeon continues to operate on Cuddy.

"Get some sleep House, I'll let you know if we need your call on something," Wilson says. House rolls his eyes,

"I'm not a baby Wilson," Wilson throws his hands up in a classic Wilson gesture.

"Just a suggestion, take it or leave it," House rolls his eyes at Wilson and stands up.

"Tell my team not to come into my office," House grumbles and limps out of the gallery.

House heads upstairs to his office where Wilson set out a set of spare clothes for him to change into.

"What a woman," House whispers to himself and changes into to clothes. Double checking to make sure there is not a single person in his office, House sits down on his ottoman to try to get some sleep. Sleep evades him, and House is left to ponder the events of the night. Five hours ago, he was up here with Cuddy kissing her and sneaking away to Wilson's office to have sex. Now, Cuddy is in surgery and House is left to wait for her to get better.

House can't help but be a little pissed at Cuddy for keeping the fact that he isn't her medical proxy from him. Her reason behind it could be benign, but after what he went through at Princeton General, House is still a little bitter. Wilson's comment from earlier resonates in his brain, _legally, you weren't her husband or her medical proxy, so they had to keep it from you_. House never really thought about marriage, he always assumed that they it wasn't a necessary thing to do. Besides, they were happier than a lot of married couples anyway. But…what if? House knows that it's something that Cuddy has always wanted, but she wouldn't ever demand it from him.

House already proposed, but they never took it further. He thinks Cuddy was just happy to have a ring on her finger that she never asked him about an actual wedding. They talked about it briefly before Cuddy became pregnant with Ian and they agreed that they would hold off for a while. Maybe it was time to talk about getting married; House wants Cuddy and their kids to have his last name and all that other crap that comes with being married. House doesn't think about it further, instead his eyelids become heavy with sleep.

Three hours later, House is woken up by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. House wipes the sleep off his eyes and flips open the phone.

**Cuddy's out of surgery, all is well. –Wilson.**

House assumes that Cuddy will be out for a few hours and his stomach is hurting from going without food for over six hours so he texts Wilson back.

**I need your neediness. Get me a Reuben, -House. **

Wilson predictably burst through House's office doors ten minutes later with a Reuben for House and a chef salad for him.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," House says and takes a giant bite out of his Reuben.

"Of course, your charm is unresistable. Plus, I realized you are popping Vicodin on an empty stomach."

"But Mom…Vicodin is yummy!" House fake pouts and Wilson chuckles. The pair falls into a comfortable silence, each eating their respective meals.

"Cuddy should be up in a few hours," Wilson says to which House nods.

"I can read between the lines Wilson and before you say anything, I will be there when she wakes up. And no, I do not want to talk about it." Wilson opens his mouth and closes it again; the words were taken right out of his mouth.

"All I am saying is I can tell you are thinking really hard about something," House glances up at Wilson who is about to leave his office.

"I am not telling, so go away," Wilson shrugs and heads downstairs. House takes the opportunity before Cuddy wakes up to go see Emma and Ian at Wilson's house.

"Daddy!" Emma exclaims and throws herself into House's arms.

"Hi squirt," House picks her up and holds her in his arms.

"Down!" Emma demands and pushes herself out of House's grasp. House sets her firmly on the floor and notices Emma looking around for Cuddy.

"Your mom isn't here," House says and watches Emma's eyes fill with tears.

"Why?" Emma asks and sniffs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mom and Dad got hurt when coming home yesterday, but we are getting better. Mommy is taking a little longer to get better than daddy," House explains in the simplest way possible. Emma stops crying and looks to her father for answers.

"Mommy home soon?" Emma asks.

"Probably in two days," House holds two fingers up to show Emma.

"I make card," Emma declares and heads over to Wilson's coffee table to start drawing.

"Emma where's Miss Lauren?" House asks, wondering why the nanny hasn't come down to greet him yet. Emma distractedly points upstairs. House rolls his eyes and limps upstairs to the twin's room. Lauren, Wilson and Kim's nanny, is rocking Ian in a chair while watching the Wilson's twins play.

"Hi Dr. House, Wilson didn't tell me you were stopping by," Lauren says nervously and hands Ian over to House. Even though Lauren has been around House several times, she is still wary around the doctor.

"There is a lot of stuff Wilson doesn't tell you, like what's in his underwear drawer," House wags his eyebrows mischievously. The nanny gasps in horror, but then blushes when she realizes House is joking.

"I just fed Ian about ten minutes ago; he should be getting ready for a nap soon. Emma flat out refused to eat her breakfast until she saw or heard from you or Dr. Cuddy. Hopefully once you leave she will try to eat something." House had to smile at his daughter's stubbornness, he wonders if Ian will inherit it too. House's reverie is broken by a text from Wilson.

**Cuddy is starting to wake up, get back here. –Wilson.**

"Your employer is texting me, I have to go." House hands Ian over to Lauren and slowly walks downstairs.

"Bye Daddy!" Emma says and hands him the card she made Cuddy.

"I'm sure your mom will love this," House says and forces a smile. The drive back to PPTH gives House time to think. _Is Cuddy going to wake up and not remember anything? Will she even want to talk about his offer right now? _House takes a few deep breaths and tells himself that he will wait until he assesses her to see what his next move should be. Fifteen minutes after leaving Wilson's place, House pulls into his assigned parking spot at PPTH. He grabs Emma's picture and heads inside only to be pulled aside by Wilson.

"Cuddy is fully awake, but doesn't remember anything about the crash. The last thing she remembers is getting ready for the benefit." House internally breathes a sigh of relief; at least she has some memory of yesterday.

"Where is she?"

"I can take you there, if you want," Wilson offers. House glares at Wilson and he knows he has pushed House too far.

"They moved her into room 343 in the Witherspoon Wing." House limps across the lobby and gets onto an elevator. Stepping off the elevator, House can feel his palms sweat as he draws closer to the room. Without knocking, House enters the room to find Cuddy reading the newspaper.

"Hey, I heard we got ourselves into another accident," Cuddy says and smiles softly at House.

"I think we just needed the attention," House jokes and sets Emma's drawing on the bedside table.

"Our little Picasso made you a get well soon card," House comments, watching Cuddy scrutinize it.

"So what was the damage this time?" Cuddy asks referring to her stitches.

"Internal bleeding caused by your spleen almost rupturing, I managed to convince Backer to do a repair and not a full spleenectomy. Did Wilson tell you we ended up at Princeton General?" Cuddy shakes her head no and waits for House to tell the story.

"They wouldn't let me know what was happening with you because apparently I wasn't your medical proxy," Cuddy sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Shit, I completely forgot to change it after we had our talk. I am really sorry Greg,"

"Your annoying sister had some sense for once and signed papers changing your medical proxy to me," As much as he tries to hide it, Cuddy can tell House is really shaken up by what happened earlier this morning.

"Good, I can't imagine how awful that must have been," Cuddy grabs House's hand and pulls him down to her bed. House nods and stares off into the distance. Cuddy furrows her eyebrows in confusion and lets him have a couple seconds to collect himself.

"Greg, I can always tell when something is bothering you," Cuddy treads carefully, after last night she doesn't want to push if he isn't feeling up to talking.

"Do you remember when I proposed to you?" House asks randomly. Cuddy broadly grins at the memory,

"Yeah, we just got over fighting about something and you told me to get a movie while you put the ring on the couch. That was a while ago, why are you asking about this now?"

"Your star oncologist was blabbing about how if we were married, we didn't have to worry about things like medical proxies and other irritating administrative stuff."

"So you want to get married because it will save you from signing paperwork?" House shrugs,

"Well that and under New Jersey law you are forced to cook my meals and have sex with me whenever I want," Cuddy rolls her eyes at House,

"Fine, but no quick Vegas thing, as infuriating as my mother is, she will murder me if I don't have an official wedding." House sighs,

"I can work with the She Devil as long as we don't have a wedding anywhere close to a church,"

"Is this what we are doing? Negotiating wedding terms with each other?"

"You started it," is House's childish response.

"It is my goal to marry you whether you like it or not, you know that right?" Cuddy says in a threatening tone.

"Calm down, you are going to rip your stitches out,"

"That reminds me, before you came up here, Dr. Backer says you have to cater to me for two weeks while I recuperate at home," Cuddy says and smiles like a Cheshire cat.

"Evil woman,"

"That is why you want to marry me,"

"That and you have a fantastic rack," Cuddy slaps House on the arm.

"I meant ass, gosh,"

**A/N 2: That is the final chapter of IALUTT, I hoped you liked it! I know House was OOC, but I love a fluffy story just as much as the next person. I plan on writing one final story about their wedding, if you guys want. It's going to be nowhere near as long as this one, probably ten or fifteen chapters long. Please leave a review and let me know if you want my final story. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
